


La dama de hierro

by rociob792



Category: Orange is the New Black
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rociob792/pseuds/rociob792
Summary: Piper Elizabeth Chapman, una estudiante graduada con honores tiene un trabajo que a su corta edad cualquiera sería afortunado de tener, pero ella lo detesta  por una única razón, su jefa.Alex Pearl Vause una mujer con un sentido del poder y ambición tan grandes que la colocaron justo en la cima. Con un brillante futuro por delante y a punto de casarse, conoce a alguien que hará tambalear su perfecto mundo.Los personajes pertenecen a Jenji Kohan.
Relationships: Piper Chapman/Alex Vause
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posteo esta historia acá porque no tengo un back up en otro lado lol. Podes encontrarla también en wattpad. Username:notimpressedanymore
> 
> Si estas leyendo esto, gracias

De vuelta a la puta rutina.

Otro Lunes donde Piper, una vez mas y como costumbre desde hacía meses, despertaba sola en su apartamento.

Odiaba los Lunes como cualquier mortal, pero mas odiaba el causante que la tenía despierta a esas horas de la mañana, su trabajo. Para cualquier ser humano en el mundo actual trabajar en Industrias Vause era una oportunidad única en la vida, para la rubia era todo un fastidio. 

Para complicarla mas, su vivienda estaba ubicada algo alejada del centro de New York donde estaban las oficinas, y eso no le facilitaba para nada el trayecto hasta dicho lugar. Entre tren y bus tenía un viaje de una hora y a la peor hora del día posible lo que significaba la muerte, pero no tenía de otra. Se daba ánimos a si misma pensando que no sería para siempre, que todo ese esfuerzo de madrugar y viajar en el transporte público explotado de gente a las 7 am daría sus frutos y mas pronto que tarde estaría a cargo de su propio emprendimiento o al menos eso esperaba. 

Lo único que rescataba de todo era a sus compañeros de trabajo, si bien el puesto no era el mas adecuado para sus grandes capacidades y la paga cubría justo sus necesidades básicas, sus compañeros, en especial Lorna Morello a la que le había tomado cariño y consideraba amiga, hacían de sus días trabajando en ese infierno mas llevaderos.  
Hacía un poco mas de seis meses que trabajaba para la empresa de Alexandra Vause, que se encargaba de fabricar partes de computadoras y era la mayor abastecedora de una de las marcas mas importantes de dicho producto en toda América.

No estaba bajo ordenes directas de la pelinegra, pero venía a ser una especie de asistente de Lorna, quien a su vez era la asistente personal de Alex, lo cual los empleados con mas antiguedad consideraban como trabajar con el diablo.

Piper había conseguido entrar gracias a un amigo de la familia Chapman que también trabajaba allí y que se lo había pintado como la experiencia de su vida, ella algo ingenua y desesperada por trabajar había llegado a la entrevista toda ilusionada de que podría ascender rápidamente dentro de la empresa, según lo que le habían dicho, y lo terminó dando por sentado visto y considerando su inteligencia y grandes conocimientos en la ingeniería industrial. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando le anunciaron que le asignaban el puesto de asistente. En lugar de aprovechar su potencial, según ella, y estar en la parte de producción como se suponía que debía ser después de tantos años de su vida dedicados a la ingeniería, su rol dentro de la empresa era el de una asistente, no hacía mucho mas que apuntar reuniones, servir café, papeleo, y alguna que otra vez, si el día estaba a su favor, encargos que le delegaba la castaña, que en teoría le correspondían hacer pero que por la bruja de Vause que la mantenía encadenada al escritorio cumpliendo con cada uno de los pedidos que le pudieran llegar a surgir, no daba a basto. Piper al final lo veía como una oportunidad para salir del encierro de la oficina y poder pasear por la ciudad. 

Fuera de lo laboral, lo cual prácticamente ocupaba todo el día, su vida en general apestaba. Perdió contacto con la mayoría de sus amigos debido a sus estudios. Piper era una mujer inteligente, perseverante y muy decidida y eso a veces le jugaba en contra. Desde chica tuvo muy en claro hasta donde quería llegar, por lo que cuando se propuso entrar a la carrera le dedicó todo su tiempo a eso y se terminó encerrando la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto a leer y estudiar. Aunque consiguió recibirse a una edad temprana por la dificultad de la carrera y no podría estar mas orgullosa de si misma, estaba muy sola. 

Después estaba su familia, que era todo un tema aparte. Con su padre, a pesar de que le había regalado el apartamento cuando se recibió, no tenía la mejor de las relaciones. No después de haberlo atrapado con su amante en la casa donde pasó toda su niñez y parte de la adolescencia. Eso la afectó al punto de considerarlo muerto.  
Hacía casi tres años que sus padres se habían separado a causa de Bill Chapman y eso tambien logró alejarla del ámbito familiar.

La relación con su madre era un poco mejor que con Bill pero no era algo como para exagerar. Se veían algun que otro Sábado o Domingo, si la rubia tenía franco por supuesto, y se hablaban por teléfono algunas veces durante la semana. Con él único de la familia que mantenía contacto y se llevaba bien era con su hermano, Cal. Siempre habían sido unidos cuando eran pequeños, la adolescencia los separó por distintas causas y lo que los trajo devuelta juntos fue el divorcio de los Chapman. Ese suceso, por mas que Piper trataba de restarle importancia, había marcado un antes y un después en su vida.

En lo que respecta a su vida amorosa, en su corto paso por el mundo había alborotado varios corazones, pero nada serio y tampoco nada en mucho tiempo. Supuso que su apariencia y actitud no le favorecían. La rubia era hermosa, no había dudas, siempre le gustó arreglarse y verse bien ante los demas, tenía con que, pero entre sus estudios y el drama de sus padres se había dejado estar; su aspecto últimamente dejaba mucho que desear, todo ocurrió durante sus últimos años de universidad, dónde se le escapó de las manos y no hizo nada por revertirlo.

Había tenido un noviazgo con un compañero de curso pero lo terminó cortando de raíz al enterarse que el tipo la había engañado con otra. Se sintió mal durante bastante tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que no valía la pena llorar por alguien que no la mereciera y decidió enfocarse mas de lleno en la ingeniería. 

Hoy, a sus 27 años de edad no le veía el punto a arreglarse, ya no encontraba motivos para volver a ser esa misma mujer. Lo único que requería un mínimo esfuerzo era el atuendo laboral, pero sólo lo justo y necesario, trataba de verse mínimamente pulcra pero sin ánimos de verse super arreglada como hacían todas las mujeres dentro de la empresa que, por mas rumores de que Alexandra Vause fuera el mismísimo diablo, morían por un mínimo de atención de su parte. Su vida en la actualidad estaba abocada al trabajo, solo a eso, trabajaba duro todos los días y no perdía las esperanzas de un ascenso.

-¡Piper!..despierta querida que en cualquier momento entra la bruja y si te ve así, formaras parte del grupo de desempleados en lo que va del mes- habló Lorna mas fuerte de lo normal haciendo su entrada al piso donde trabajaban para despertar a la rubia que había llegado algo temprano y dormitaba en la silla de su escritorio. Lorna pasó del otro lado del mismo para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y la rubia no pudo evitar reir.

-¡Pero si esa mujer no me notaría ni que estuviera vestida de payaso, Lor, no te preocupes!- la castaña asintió dándole media sonrisa y sin mas se perdió en su oficina, ella a diferencia de Piper tenía una. 

La otra mujer como siempre estaba excesivamente producida y perfumada, mas que nadie sabía muy bien que debía destacar entre todos los empleados, no por querer la atención de Alex sino porque simplemente no se podía dar el lujo de ser despedida. Al igual que Piper vivía sola, pero su departamento estaba en una zona céntrica de la ciudad, lo que significaba que el alquiler era bastante elevado, aunque su sueldo era mucho mejor que el la rubia y eso le permitía pagarlo cómodamente, eso y además debía mantener su última adquisición, un lujoso auto que según lo que le dijo a Piper era lo mínimo que le correspondía por haberle vendido su alma a Satán. 

No pasaron ni quince minutos, que dicho y hecho, Piper sintió aquella fragancia tan particular, exquisita, dulce, no sabía que perfume era pero seguro que valía mas que todo su sueldo, y que solo significaba una cosa.. Alex estaba cerca. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, la muy condenada olía riquísimo, todo el perfume inundaba el piso completo cada vez que entraba y la rubia, con la ventaja de pasar desapercibida, inhalaba aquel olor y una mínima sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Por supuesto que no era por Alex, era el perfume que tenía un efecto sobre ella.

Como era normal, la pelinegra entró hecha una tormenta, sin saludar a nadie, o quizás no saludaba por que todos se escondían cuando ella llegaba. Piper no contaba con esa suerte, ella debía conservar su puesto detrás del escritorio y no moverse bajo ninguna circunstancia, salvo que Lorna se lo pidiera o que inevitablemente tuviera que ir al baño. 

-Lorna necesito ya los horarios de las reuniones, quiero ver cual es la menos importante para cancelar- hizo una breve pausa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro..-hoy viene Sasha e iremos a ver los últimos detalles del salón-..sin saludar ya estaba exigiendo cosas, la castaña se maldijo, respiró hondo y comenzó a buscar en la laptop frente a ella. Alex haciendo caso omiso de la cara de pocos amigos de Lorna se quedó parada en la puerta de la oficina esperando.

La falta de modales en la pelinegra era una de las causas por la que ningún empleado la quería, o al menos eso junto con otras cosas le habían hecho la fama de mala mujer. Aunque se lo pudiera permitir como dueña de la empresa, y al que no le gustara sabía bien donde quedaba la salida, como persona le hacía perder un poco el encanto, pero que más, la perfección absoluta no existía. 

Con el asunto de la boda, habían perdido algunos potenciales inversores ya que en los últimos meses había cancelado varios compromisos importantes por dicho evento y que aunque no eran indispensables, significaban una pérdida de dinero a largo plazo. 

Con muchísimo coraje, valentía, y un poco de alcohol en sangre Lorna se lo había hecho notar, pero a la ojiverde la tenía sin cuidado, sabía manejar sus negocios, no era nueva en la industria; pero en lo que si era nueva era en el amor, le había pasado lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien con su personalidad y ritmo de vida.. se había enamorado y eso la llevaba a hacer algo jamas pensado por nadie que la conociera mínimamente, estaba comenzando a dejar la empresa en un segundo plano por primera vez en años. Quizás era un buen momento para que Lorna hablara con la única persona que podía poner a Alex nuevamente con los pies sobre la tierra, tenía que hablar con Nichols.

Sasha Owens, modelo internacional, rubia de ojos azules, codiciada por muchos hombres, consiguió lo que medio mundo quería.. que Alexandra Vause se fijara en ella y ni mas ni menos que le propusiera matrimonio. Para sorpresa de todos, después de un noviazgo de un año, cosa poco usual para una mujer como Alex que siempre había tenido relaciones de una noche, le había propuesto matrimonio en un lujoso crucero en Dubai hacía unos meses atrás y la noticia había sido tapa de revistas en todo el mundo. Y no era de esperarse de menos, la pelinegra era la mujer mas influyente de la época, todo el mundo quería estar cerca y él que lo lograba se aseguraba el futuro. Era mas que obvia que la razón principal de la excesiva atención que recibía era su inmensa fortuna, nadie veía mas allá de eso, y el plus era su belleza. Una mujer perfecta por donde se la mirara y que tenía el poder de obtener lo que quisiera con el solo chasquido de sus dedos. 

Lo que pocos sabían, o quizás solo su mejor amiga y socia Nicky, era que no siempre había sido así. Alex había crecido en una familia muy humilde, su madre era mesera y su padre músico, ninguno era profesional, tampoco estaba segura de que hayan terminado la escuela, a pesar de eso nunca le hicieron faltar nada, pero no la pasó bien, por eso todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era y representaba como persona, era el fruto de un arduo trabajo. En ese sentido Alex era muy parecida a Piper, pero la rubia no tenía ni la mas remota idea.

\- Hay una reuníon a las diez a.m. que quizás podamos posponer para mañana con..-no la dejó terminar.

-Bien, cancela eso, que nadie me moleste salvo que sea de vida o muerte y por favor me avisas cuando llegue Sasha- dijo sin más y salió de la oficina de Lorna para entrar a la suya que quedaba a unos metros, cerrando fuertemente la puerta trás si. Lorna apretó los dientes tratando de calmarse y cuando vio que Alex se encerró salio enseguida al encuentro con Piper.

-La odio, la odio tanto- se quejó la castaña y Piper solo rió. 

-Te compadezco amiga, tengo suerte que mi jefa sea mas amistosa que la tuya- le guiño un ojo a lo que Lorna le sonrió. 

-Escuchame, Pipes, tengo que salir un momento pero no me tardo.. te pido que estés atenta por si surge algún imprevisto y ni se ocurra levatarte o molestarla- dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-Claro, como si fuera amiga de la bruja y me atreviera a pasar a su oficina a conversar mientras bebemos café- el tono de la rubia era sarcástico lo que hizo que se ganara una palmada de la castaña.

-Piper en serio, que hoy tenía mas cara de diablo que cualquier otro día- le rogó.

-Seguro está en sus días- mencionó la ojiazul y ambas hecharon a reir...-Esa mujer vive en esos días- era el turno de la castaña en bromear, lo que las llevó a reir un momento mas pero que no duró tanto al ver la hora en su reloj. Todo rastro de risa se borró de su rostro, si quería que fuera un día productivo y poder completar todo lo que debía hacer, tenía que irse corriendo. 

\- Ve tranquila Morello, tengo todo bajo control- le afirmó la rubia, Lorna suspiró aliviada agradeciendole y segundos más tarde la vio subir al ascensor para marcharse.

Pero con la suerte que tenía Piper nada podía salir del todo bien. Todo el mundo sabía, y sino aprendían por las malas, que tenían terminantemente prohibido pasar a la oficina de Alex, a excepción de Lorna, o solo si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte como decía la pelinegra.

Se puso a revisar papeles que le había enviado por mail la castaña el día anterior, como hacía todos los días, ya que era lo que mas le llevaba tiempo prefería terminar con eso lo antes posibles.  
Se perdió tanto en las letras de aquella pantalla frente a ella que no se percató de una presencia que la miraba con molestia y una ceja levantada. El golpeteo de las uñas sobre la madera del escritorio la trajo de vuelta.

\- Cuanta incompetencia querida..¿Cuántas veces mas debo anunciarme contigo?- como si no fuera suficiente lidiar con Alex, tambien tenían la suerte de lidiar con su prometida.

\- Disculpe señorita Owens, no volverá a suceder- esa mujer le ponía los nervios de punta, mas que la pelinegra pero se las arreglaba siempre para sonar cordial.

-Ve a aburrir con tus disculpas a alguien mas, le avisas a mi prometida que ya llegué..ahora- y la rubia entró en pánico.

Anunciarle a Alexandra que alguien la buscaba significaba tener que ir a su oficina y hablar con ella, cosa que le daba terror y que hasta ese momento nunca había tenido que hacer. Comenzó a sudar frío, y a rezarle internamente a todos los dioses que existieran que la ayudaran a sobrevivir. Se levantó de la silla, casi tropezando por culpa de un leve temblor que se hizo presente, pero lo ignoró y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente a la puerta de la oficina. Estando cerca pudo sentir aquella fragancia que provenía del otro lado que se hacía mas fuerte debido a la cercanía, e hizo lo que siempre hacía, inhalo el aroma y logró calmar su ansiedad. Sin mas dio un golpe en la puerta y esperó. Los segundos sin respuesta se hicieron interminables y sucedió lo que menos esperaba.. que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

-¿Quién eres?..¿Qué haces aqui?.. ¿No te han dicho que no puedes venir?- el tono de la pelinegra era severo y le erizaba la piel. Sin hacer contacto visual, porque estaba segura que se orinaria encima, habló.

\- Disculpe señorita Vause, pero la busca su novia la señorita Owens- su voz salió debil lo que causó mas irritabilidad en la ojiverde.

-Prometida..- la corrigió- y que sea la última vez que vienes por aquí o la próxima puerta que tocaras será la de salida- antes de cerrarle en la cara le ordenó hacer pasar a la otra rubia.

Cuando volvió a su escritorio, y estando sola otra vez se permitió respirar hondo mientras se tomaba el rostro entre las manos. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, de rabia, de odio, no soportaba el tener que quedarse callada al ser tratada de aquella forma, pero no podía hacer nada, solamente odiarla en silencio como el resto. Solo esperaba que el casamiento lograra ablandarla.

Estaría en problemas cuando Lorna se enterara del episodio que acababa de vivir, si no era por boca de ella, sabía que Alex no se quedaría callada.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex volvió a la empresa luego de pasar toda la mañana con Sasha ultimando detalles para su boda, en tres meses se casaría y ya casi estaba todo listo, no podía negar que tenían alguna que otra discusión con la rubia al no ponerse de acuerdo en ciertas cosas, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Estaba realmente feliz.

Más temprano se había retirado sin poder ver a Lorna por lo que no pudo comentarle el pequeño incidente que había tenido con la empleada. No le gustaba que andaran "husmeando" en su vida privada, solo la castaña estaba autorizada, por lo tanto le iba a hacer notar su disconformidad ya que era su responsabilidad haber estado ahí para recibir a su prometida; como no la vio por ningún lado, lo que le hizo suponer por la hora del día que estaba almorzando, se metió en su oficina, abriendo el correo para ponerse al día con los pendientes. 

Unos días atrás Nicky le había enviado por mail un posible contrato que fue dejando de lado y en ese momento, sin nada mas importante que hacer le puso su completa atención.

La ojimiel estuvo fuera de la empresa por casi un mes completo y se suponía que mañana regresaba, había emprendido un viaje a Europa buscando expandir la cartera de clientes y había conseguido uno importante que ambas querían hacía tiempo. 

Desde luego que esos viajes se extendían más de la cuenta cuando se trataba de Nichols viajando sola, la mujer se tomaba su tiempo puesto que todos los gastos corrían por la empresa. Alex sabía que su mejor amiga visitaba bares en cada ciudad hasta altas horas de la noche en busca de mujeres, que por supuesto la terminaban acompañando a su habitación de hotel para pasar una noche de placer.

Conocía la rutina de memoria, ya que muchas veces había sido partícipe junto con ella y por bastante tiempo, pero todo había terminado una noche en Milan hacía un año y medio atrás cuando presenciaba un desfile al que había sido invitada junto con su socia. 

Había visto pasearse por la pasarela a una rubia tan hermosa que solo con una sonrisa le robó el aliento y tuvo que averiguar con la gente organizadora del evento mas datos de aquella mujer con la que había intercambiado algunas miradas durante la noche. Para Alex había sido amor a primera vista, o al menos eso creyó, no sabía nada del amor. Hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado esa sensación tan fuerte de atracción hacia alguien que apenas conocía. Estuvo con tantas mujeres hermosas en sus últimos años que para ser honestos perdió la cuenta, pero ninguna le había provocado tanto con tan poco como aquella rubia.

En su momento, cuando le contó a Nicky sobre Sasha, la ojimiel se le había reido en la cara justificandose con que el amor no existía y que era el efecto de estar en otro país, que las mujeres allí eran mas bellas que en América, y por supuesto que Alex le creyó, pero esa ridícula idea se desvaneció en cuanto tuvo a aquella rubia entre sus brazos noches mas tarde después de haber cenado con ella en el restaurante mas caro de toda la ciudad. Todo ocurrió rápido luego de eso, se pusieron de novias y un año después, luego darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y hablarlo con Nicky le propuso matrimonio, creyó que a sus 31 años era hora de sentar cabeza, nunca había estado tan segura de algo como de querer pasar sus días con Sasha. 

Dando la última repasada al contrato, y respondiendo el mail de Nichols, escuchó un ruido que la hizo levantar la cabeza justo para ver como su asistente llegaba acompañada de otra persona. Enseguida salió de su escritorio y se metió a la oficina de la castaña cerrando la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Morello?-..la castaña no tuvo ni tiempo de sentarse en su escritorio...-creo que fui bastante clara con mis órdenes..¿o no?- terminó de hablar y se sentó en la silla frente a Lorna de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta. La castaña la miró algo extrañada, no sabía bien de que le hablaba pero estaba segura que en cuestión de segundos se enteraria. 

Abrió la boca para hablar pero vio por detrás de la pelinegra que Piper se acercaba a su oficina y eso no podía pasar, no si Alex estaba ahí adentro. La oficina era de vidrio, pero de un vidrio que desde afuera hacia adentro no te dejaba ver, por lo que era claro que la rubia no estaba al tanto que Lorna no estaba sola. La castaña en seguida se paró y caminó hacía atrás hasta chocar con la puerta y cerrarla con llave. Alex la siguió con la mirada.

-¿No tienes nada para decirme?- estaba molesta.

-Disculpame Alexandra, pero no entiendo de que me hablas...-la castaña esta perdida.

-Creo que fui clara cuando dije que no quiero a nadie tocando a mi puerta, y menos cuando se trata de Sasha- la ojiverde se notaba totalemente ofendida y Lorna seguía sin entender.

\- Por supuesto que has sido clara pero..- fue interrumpida.

\- Entonces..¿por qué una empleaducha cualquiera tocó a mi puerta anunciandome a mi prometida?.. quiero que la eches, ahora...- y la castaña abrió los ojos gigantes, la única persona que podía estar en el sector en ese momento era.. 

Piper

No la podía echar, conocía la situación de la rubia y sabía que aunque no estaba conforme con el puesto necesitaba del dinero.

-Estoy segura de que fue un malentendido, si me dices quien es, podré hablar con ella..- trató de sonar calma, no le quería dar ningún tipo de señal de que conocía a la "empleaducha", quizás era para problemas.

-Una rubia, teñida, con el pelo recogido y muy mal vestida...- puso cara de asco, sacudiendo la cabeza..- no entiendo quien la pudo haber contratado...- quedó pensativa por un segundo..- ¿sabes qué? mejor echa a la gente de recursos humanos que la haya contratado y a ella suspendela por unos días, sin goze de sueldo para que aprenda- finalizó con un sonrisa, conforme con su resolución, se paró del asiento y sin esperar respuesta se marchó dejando sola a Lorna, aún mas confundida. La castaña esperó a que Alex desapareciera de su vista para salir al encuentro con la rubia. Piper cuando la vio parada frente su escritorio supo que no se trataba de nada bueno. Lorna la hizo pasar a su oficina y cerró con llave.

\- ¿Qué pasó Chapman?- preguntó Lorna preocupada..-vino Alex queriendo que te eche por haberla molestado ¿qué le has hecho querida?..- la rubia se miró la manos, suspiró cansada.

-Al rato que te fuiste llegó la loca de su novia, me trató mal y me pidió que la anunciara con la bruja.. creí que si no lo hacía sería para peor, lo siento..- terminó de hablar y recién ahí pareció reaccionar a las palabras de Lorna..-espera..¿estoy despedida?- un nudo se formó en su garganta, no podía quedarse sin el trabajo. 

-No, por suerte cambió de parecer, pero debo suspenderte..- la castaña sonó algo contrariada no quería suspenderla pero no tenía otra, no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Alex.

-¿Es broma?- la rubia la miró incrédula para luego tomarse el rostro entre las manos, respirando pesadamente en señal de frustración..-te juro que no he hecho nada Lor, no merezco esta mierda- lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos de la bronca y la castaña se levantó de su silla acercándose a la rubia para acariciar su cabello y disculparse...

-¿Sabes qué?..Que se vaya a la mierda- la ojiazul se levantó, fue a su escritorio por sus cosas y caminó directo al elevador.

Justo cuando se abrieron las puertas Sasha salía haciéndose la diva y a Piper no le importó nada más, estaba furiosa y era por culpa de esa misma mujer todo lo que le estaba pasando, por lo que cuando la otra dio unos cuantos pasos fuera ella pasó por su lado para entrar en el elevador chocando con su hombro a propósito, a lo que en seguida la otra rubia se quejó.

\- ¡Ey imbécil!..¿qué te pasa?.. ¡mira por donde vas!- Piper rió por lo bajo sin decir nada, eso se sintió bien..-¿Qué ..eres sorda también?-..volvió a hablar Sasha, pero la ojiazul siguió sin contestarle y sin hacer contacto visual, la otra mujer la quería golpear en la cara, pero solo la quedó viendo con desprecio esperando a que la ojiazul respondiera..y eso nunca sucedió. Piper la odiaba pero no era tan estúpida como para meterse con ella, sabía que si eso pasaba acabaría sin trabajo.

Al verse sin respuesta, Sasha estuvo a punto de decir algo más, y para suerte de Piper las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Fue ahí que recién Piper alzó la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa y un guiño. El quejido de la mujer le dio la tuvo riendo sola todo el trayecto a planta baja hasta salir a la calle. 

Algo es algo.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento luego del largo viaje lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha y sin ánimos de nada se acostó a dormir, quizás cuando despertara todo habría sido un mal sueño.

\----------

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la lesbiana mas codiciada de toda norteamérica-..entraba Nichols a la oficina de Alex como siempre en tono burlón, sentándose frente a ella. La ojiverde solamente le dio una de sus clásicas miradas de muerte que a cualquiera le helaria la sangre pero que a la ojimiel le causaba gracia. 

-Vause.. ¿nunca una sonrisa para mí?..¿qué sucede..acaso Sasha no está cumpliendo con sus funciones maritales?- Nicky se rio de su propia broma y Alex respiró fastidiada volviendo la vista a lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Has terminado ya con tu bromita?- negando con la cabeza molesta por los comentarios,ellas eran hermanas pero a veces Nicky podía llegar a ser tan pesada..

\- Uff Alex, parece que tengo razón, hazte coger y luego hablamos- se levantó de la silla para salir pero la pelinegra la detuvo.

-Espera, Nichols.. estoy estresada eso es todo- se quitó los lentes, se tomó el puente de la nariz apretando con fuerza y suspiró...-lo siento, ¿cómo estas?.. ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?- habló mas tranquila y con media sonrisa en su rostro, una que muy poca gente era lo suficientemente afortunada para apreciar.

-Yo también te extrañé- la ojimiel sabía que su amiga era dura para expresar sus emociones cuando se trataba de familia y le encantaba molestarla..-Mi viaje bien, pero creo que lo que traje conmigo es mejor-..levantó sus cejas de manera insinuante..- Alex, ese contrato, debemos firmarlo..significa mucho para la industria nos hará ganar millones- Nicky sonaba entusiasmada, no era para menos, era una de las marcas mas importantes en toda europa y la venían siguiendo por meses para que firmara con ellos.

-Pero quieren que me instale en Alemania y no puedo Nick, mi vida esta aquí- la pelinegra no era muy fan de la idea de mudarse a otro país en ese momento, sería tener que empezar de cero para ella y estaba a punto de casarse había otras prioridades en juego, la Alex de meses atrás no lo hubiera pensado un segundo.

\- Wow, ¿quién eres y que has hecho con Alex Vause?..-la pelinegra la miró molesta, Nicky se tomó la cabeza frustrada..-de verdad no puedo creer que tengas dudas sobre esto Alex, es lo que queríamos desde hace meses-..hablaba incrédula, caminando de un lado a otro, como si le tuviera que explicar algo, Alex sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba ese contrato para el futuro de la empresa..-es por lo que pasamos horas de nuestras vidas en los últimos diez meses asistiendo a reuniones en diferentes paises y ahora que? Me vas a decir que no firmaremos?.. me encantaría que me des una buena puta razón para no hacerlo- se paró, mirándola a los ojos de manera retadora.

-Sasha.. me casaré con ella en tres meses y tengo una boda que terminar de planear- la expresión de Nicky se desfiguro, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero era tanto lo que deseaba expresar que nada salió. Quedó muda.

-Lo siento Nicky, en este momento de mi vida lo único que quiero es formar una familia con mi novia- Nicky solo la miró, sacudió la cabeza y salió de la oficina dejándola sola con sus decisiones.

La ojimiel caminó en dirección al elevador, decidió irse de la empresa, su día laboral se vio desperdiciado con esa conversación, ya no quería estar allí, estaba demasiado contrariada con todo, la razón principal era que no entendía qué había visto Alex en aquella mujer como para dejar de lado algo tan importante como la empresa. Sasha era hermosa si, pero no era una buena mujer, no era para Alex, Nicky lo había notado.

La ojiverde se merecía a alguien mejor, ella estaba muy lejos de ser como se mostraba en público, pero nadie lo sabía, solo Nicky y Alex era a la única que escuchaba, pero claramente ese momento fue en vano. 

-Hey Nichols, tenemos que hablar- esperando frente al elevador sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la castaña que le sonría.

-Hola Lorna- le sonrió pero no tan animada como siempre, cada que podía Nicky le coqueteaba, estaba en su naturaleza..-ahora no puedo estaba de salida- dijo y la castaña asintió algo decepcionada, la ojimiel lo notó y dejó su molestia de lado..-¿por qué no hacemos algo esta noche?-

\- ¿Algo cómo qué?- la castaña la miró expectante, Nicky la había invitado en varias ocasiones a tomar algo pero ella la había rechazado cortésmente, sabía como terminaban las cosas con Nichols cuando había alcohol de por medio.

-Hagamos una fiesta a la salida, todos quedan invitados.. sería una especie de bienvenida para mí, claro- río y Lorna la miró, considerando la oferta. No era tan mala la idea después de todo, hacía un tiempo que no salía, era una nueva oportunidad para conocer gente.

-¿Sabes qué? Dalo por hecho, en un momento enviaré la invitación por mail a todos-..la castaña le dio un apretón en el brazo y se despidió de Nicky con una sonrisa.

\-------

Piper se pasó todo el día tirada en la cama poniéndose al día con series y hablando por teléfono con su hermano. No tenía mas que hacer y le echaba la culpa a la pelinegra. Estaba tan enojada con Alex que si no fuera porque necesitaba trabajar volvería a la empresa solamente para gritarle en la cara.

A medida que pasaban las horas y le daba vueltas al asunto menos entendía el motivo por el cual la habían suspendido. Se suponía que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero al parecer no, su jefa era una exagerada que se había quejado de su "comportamiento" con Lorna. Según la ojiverde, Piper estaba invadiendo su privacidad y la de su prometida y no tenía ningún derecho. Era una locura que Alex llegar a pensar eso de ella cuando lo único que la rubia había hecho fue avisarle que Sasha había llegado, porque Lorna no estaba para hacerlo ella misma. Piper hubiera dado cualquier cosa por cruzarse a Alex en la calle en ese momento e insultarla, estaba segura que la pelinegra no la reconocería. 

Al caer la tarde, Piper decidió salir al balcón a tomar algo de aire y leer un libro que le había regalado Cal hacía unos meses para su cumpleaños y que nunca había tenido el tiempo de leerlo.

Se preparó una taza de café, se sentó allí y unas cuantas páginas después sonó el timbre tomandola por sorpresa, realmente no esperaba a nadie. Nunca esperaba a nadie, pocos sabían donde vivía.

-Pipeees ¿puedo pasar?- Lorna la miraba haciendo puchero y la rubia solo la miró, corriendose del medio, dándole el paso.

\- ¿Todo bien Lorna?..¿qué haces por aquí?- una vez que tomaron asiento y la rubia le ofreció algo de beber, se sentaron en el sofá del living. Piper sentía curiosidad por la inesperada visita por lo que fue al punto, al igual que la castaña que estaba realmente avergonzada con su amiga.

-He venido a disculparme, sé que lo de hoy fue una locura y tú no lo merecías, perdón amiga- la rubia quedó algo confundida.

-Lor, tú no tienes por que disculparte si no has echo nada malo, en todo caso la loca es Alex pero sé que antes de recibir unas disculpas de su parte es mas fácil que me arregle con mi padre-.. Lorna la miró algo incómoda sabía un poco de la historia de Piper y que no estaba bien con su papá, prefirió no comentar nada.

-Oye en un rato iremos todos al bar cerca de la oficina, Nicky ha vuelto de Europa y hará una fiesta allí, una especie de bienvenida- le dio una sonrisa esperanzada pero Piper la miró con los labios fruncidos y enseguida la castaña sabía la respuesta..

-No lo creo Lorna, estoy suspendida, no creo que sea conveniente que me vean ahí-

-Vamos Piper, no vine hasta aquí para que me digas que no, vamos, te hará bien quitarte la bronca con algunos tragos y quien te dice conoces a alguien- le guiño un ojo divertida y la rubia echó a reir.

-¿Tienes idea del tiempo que hace que no voy a un bar?...¡no tengo nada de ropa que ponerme!.- exclamó Piper y Lorna la miró no creyendo lo que decía.

-Esa no es una excusa válida, pasaremos por mi casa y buscamos algo para ti, no se diga más-..la castaña se levantó de donde estaba sentada y tomó el brazo de la rubia, tironeando de él para que la siguiera.  
Piper la miró ladeando a un lado la cabeza, no estaba completamente segura, pero algo de lo que la castaña dijo le hacía ruido, tenía razón después de todo sería una buena ocasión para conocer gente. De igual forma si estaba Alex presente era muy probable que ni la notara.

-Pensandolo mejor, no me vendría nada mal un trago- Lorna sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazarla. La castaña bajó a esperarla en el auto mientras Piper tomaba algunas cosas. 

Sería una noche distinta


	3. Chapter 3

-Vamos amor, será solo un momento, tomamos algo y volvemos a casa-..habló entusiasmada Sasha.

La pelinegra había regresado del trabajo agotada por el día laboral, y solo quería descansar. Sin hablar de que la situación con Nicky no estaba bien y como si fuera poco también en su cabeza estaba todo lo relacionado con la boda. Alex solo quería ducharse e ir a dormir, su cuerpo necesitaba descansar unas cuantas horas, pero al parecer Sasha tenía otros planes. 

La rubia se había enterado de la fiesta que organizó Nicky y le pareció una buena oportunidad para salir a divertirse ya que últimamente no lo hacían, o por lo menos no como pareja. La mayoría de las veces terminaban saliendo cada una por su lado, Sasha con su grupo de amigas y la pelinegra con su socia, aunque ésta última desaparecía en seguida detrás de alguna falda y mas pronto que tarde Alex se encontraba en la barra del antro en el que estuvieran bebiendo sola.

Pero en esa ocasión a la ojiverde no le parecía adecuado asistir a una fiesta donde iban a estar todos los empleados, no le agradaba la idea de compartir el mismo sitio, y menos si todo estaba organizado por Nicky, el hecho de que esa misma tarde peleara con ella a causa de su boda la tenía mal y sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano la otra mujer se las haría pagar de alguna u otra forma, que le saldría con un martes trece y a esas alturas a decir verdad Alex no estaba de humor para bromas o mas problemas.

Había pasado el día entero carcomiendose la cabeza pensando qué hacer con ese contrato; en el fondo lo ansiaba, era una nueva oportunidad para crecer aún mas como empresa, pero por otro lado lo que mas ansiaba en su vida en ese momento era formar una familia. Era algo que no estaba dispuesta a confesar, pero estaba cansada de llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y estar sola, sin nadie con quien compartir sus deseos, sus anhelos, su fortuna. 

Más allá de todo y de la decisión que había tomado no dejaba de cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar pasar esa oportunidad única de volver a triunfar en lo laboral y elegir su casamiento por sobre todo lo demás, pero ya no entraba un tema mas en su cabeza, ya con la boda tenía suficiente, estaba totalmente estresada, el hecho de que Sasha cambiara de opinión constantemente con los preparativos era demasiado, la mujer elegía algo y al rato no le terminaba de cerrar y lo cambiaba.

Alex comenzaba a tener algunas dudas, que como todo en su vida no expresaria en voz alta, pero la verdad era que temía lo que le esperaría de la convivencia si ni siquiera se ponían de acuerdo con su prometida para planear una fiesta.Aunque la rubia pasaba algunas noches con Alex en su apartamento no vivían juntas oficialmente, eso lo querían dejar para cuando se hubieran casado, sin embargo momentos como ese la hacían cuestionarse todo.

-Estoy muerta, amor, pero si quieres ir tú.. no te lo impido, Nick lo apreciará- habló sirviéndose una medida de su whisky preferido y sentándose en el sofá.

-¡Siempre me haces lo mismo Alex!..¿por qué motivo no quieres salir conmigo?.. ¿por qué eres tan aburrida?- gritó la rubia fastidiada y se metió en el baño dando un portazo.

Alex bufó en señal de cansansio, eso era lo último que necesitaba, que le gritaran bajo su propio techo, no tenía la capacidad mental como para tolerarlo después de haber pasado ese día especialmente, pero terminó decidiendo ir, sabía que Sasha se pondría peor y lo mas seguro era que se desquitara con la próxima cosa relacionada a la boda que tuvieran que elegir y terminaría siendo un infierno. 

Después de un rato de insistirle, de pedirle perdón por ser aburrida y explicarle que había tenido un dia agotador Sasha aceptó las disculpas, que en realidad no merecía y ambas mujeres se alistaron para salir. Alex sugirió como última cosa que la rubia conduciera el camino de ida porque ella realmente estaba cansada y no le parecía conveniente hacerlo, a regañadientes la otra mujer terminó aceptando aunque no perdió oportunidad para quejarse sobre eso todo el viaje. 

\-----------

Estuvieron mas de una hora y media en el departamento de Lorna, revolviendo entre toda la ropa buscando que vestir. La castaña en sí no varió mucho el atuendo que llevaba ese mismo día en la oficina, solamente cambió la blusa por una mas reveladora y mantuvo el pantalón negro de vestir y el blazer.

-Looor, no creo que sea adecuado ir así vestida, me queda demasiado corto esto-..le gritó la rubia desde dentro del cuarto de baño, provandose en lo que iba de la tarde uno de los mil vestidos que la castaña había seleccionado para ella. Lorna que estaba dentro de la habitación, retocandose el labial rojo se acercó a la puerta.

-Vamos Chapman, seguro que exageras, asomate así te puedo ver- le dijo dando un golpesito en la puerta para hacerle saber que estaba cerca y que podía salir.

-Bueno, pero no te rias, por favor- dijo algo apenada y la castaña no pudo evitar sonreir ante eso.

-¡Piper sal ya, mujer.. vamos!- le gritó aparentando estar enojada para que la rubia se apurara. Lo que vio cuando Piper salió del baño le hizo abrir la boca de sorpresa.

\- ¡Dios mio Chapman te ves.. impresionante!- la rubia tenía un vestido color rojo que por su altura le quedaba bastante arriba de la rodilla.

-¿No crees que es demasiado..corto?- Piper se tomaba el vestido intentando bajarlo y que le cubriera mas los muslos pero era inútil, el vestido era de la talla de una mujer del tamaño de Lorna, la rubia con su metro setenta no podía hacer mas.

-Sabes, déjame que te traigo otro vestido que creo será perfecto para ti- le guiño un ojo. Ha decir verdad la notó incómoda con todo y recordó que tenía otro vestido blanco que a ella le quedaba algo mas largo pero que en Piper se vería espectacular. Revolvió dentro del closet y sonrió enormemente cuando lo encontró entre todo el desorden.

-Ten, pruebate este-..le extendió la prenda a la rubia la cual la tomó inspeccionando la fina tela y abriendo la boca de sorpresa ante el tacto.

-Lorna, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptar usar esto, yo no..- Lorna puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios en señal de silencio que Piper de inmediato comprendió. Las castaña pasó a su lado, abriendo la puerta del baño y la ojiazul sin mas entró a cambiarse.

Cuando volvió a salir, Lorna la miró sonriendo, satisfecha con el resultado.  
-Hermosa- dijo contenta, contagiando la sonrisa a la rubia que sin reproches se lo dejó puesto. 

Por último Lorna le pintó los labios de un color rojo furioso como los de ella, que hacían juego a la perfección con los tacos que Piper había traído de casa, y el cabello que ya lo tenía recogido pero algo tirante, lo despeino un poco para que quedara mas natural.

-Mujer, te juro que si fueras lesbiana ya estaría rogandote por tu número de teléfono-..dijo haciendo que la rubia riera a carcajadas.

-Gracias Lor, eres la mejor amiga del mundo- Piper le besó la mejilla y ambas salieron al living para tomar su bolsos y poder marcharse.

\--------

El lugar era algo ruidoso, y estaba lleno de gente con mucho dinero que claramente trabajaba en los alrededores. La gran mayoría eran hombres que vestían trajes extremadamente caros y finos, y todos tratando de conquistar mujeres que estaban muy fuera de su alcance a pesar de pertenecer a la misma clase social. Mayormente Alex intuía que se debía a que eran lesbianas, lo podía oler a millas, tenía ese don y sino, otra manera de comprobarlo era que terminaban entre sus sábanas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Como costumbre, al entrar al bar de la mano de Sasha, como si una luz reflectora las iluminara en el rostro cual obra de teatro, todos parecieron dejar lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verlas. No lo podía evitar, a cada lugar que entraba se convertía en el centro de atención de hombres y mujeres, y mas sí a su lado estaba una mujer tan hermosa como lo era su prometida. 

Recibía todo tipo de miradas, de envidia, de odio, de deseo, a las que hacía caso omiso, quizás en otro momento hubiera devuelto algún que otro guiño a aquellas que la desearan para pasar la noche, pero ahora no se permitía ese atrevimiento, era mujer comprometida.

Escaneo con la mirada entre la multitud en busca de Nichols pero no logró divisarla y cuando iba a hablar Sasha se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, sin darle tiempo a nada y caminó directo a la barra dejándola sola en el medio del bar. Alex rodó lo ojos molesta pero la siguió entre la gente, chocando con grupitos de personas que se interponian en el camino y ganándose algunas miradas de reproche, sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando vio a su novia parada con los codos sobre la barra, sacando el trasero para fuera sugerentemente apuró su paso y se paró detrás de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- le susurró al oído, su voz denotaba molestia pero la rubia ignoró la pregunta, solo volteó a verla y le guiño un ojo divertida, apoyando el trasero más en su contra a propósito, y luego llamó la atención del barman para ordenar su bebida. 

Sasha provocaba, ese era su juego, y al principio estaba bien porque lo hacía solo con ella, al menos parecía que solo tenía ojos para ella, pero en el último tiempo con algunas actitudes que demostraba, le hacían dudar de eso; la manera en la que la rubia se manejaba en la vida, como se movía llamando la atención de todos, encendía todas las alarmas en Alex. La pelinegra estaba celosa y no era para menos, con esa mujer pronto se iba a casar y no quería que nadie la mirase más de lo necesario, que nadie se le acercara con ninguna intención que no fuera otra que servirle. Si no había un mínimo de compromiso de ambas partes, y sobretodo si la confianza comenzaba a cuestionarse, estarían en serios problemas.

Alex con su cabeza a mil por hora decidió alejarse un poco de la barra, darle libertad a su futura esposa para ver que pasaba, como actuaba, por otro lado esperando ver a alguien que conociera y tolerara minimamente como para acercarse a conversar y despejarse de todo el drama, pero no encontraba a nadie. Nicky brillaba por su ausencia de su propia fiesta, aunque lo mas probable era que estaba en el sector vip rodeada de mujeres que la alababan cual diosa o en el baño follando con alguna. 

El resto parecía divertirse conversando en grupos, todos con bebidas en la mano, riendo, y otros tratando de ligar sin éxito debido al estado de ebriedad. A la gran mayoría los reconocía de haberlos visto por los pasillos de la empresa, pero por como la miraban de lejos y hablaban por lo bajo quedaba mas que en claro que no era bienvenida. En cierta forma se lo había ganado ella sola, nunca fue cordial con las personas que trabajaban para ella y eso bajo el techo de Industrias Vause no importaba pero de la puerta para fuera donde ella no tenía ningún tipo de poder, se hacía sentir. 

Regresó su vista a la barra para ver a su prometida, la rubia esperaba la bebida muy entretenida con el celular en la mano, riendo ante algún mensaje. Por un momento se preguntó con quien estaría hablando pero no le pudo dar mas profundidad al pensamiento por que la trajeron a la realidad de golpe.

-Pero miren quien ha hecho acto de presencia, si nada mas ni nada menos que Alexandra Vause- no tenía ni que voltear para saber quién era la que hablaba, esa voz la reconocería en un millón. Y al parecer estaba en problemas porque se había referido a ella por su nombre completo, clara señal de que no iba a dejar pasar lo ocurrido ni de casualidad. 

\-----

Del otro lado del bar entraban algo apresuradas Lorna junto con Piper, la castaña la tenía tomada de la mano y torpemente se abrían paso dentro del concurrido lugar.

La ojiazul no recordaba la última vez que había estado en un lugar como ese y con tanta gente, fue probablemente mucho tiempo atrás cuando tenía con quien disfrutar de esas salidas. Hacía literalmente años que no salía a divertirse con amigos o que no tenía una cita, y a decir verdad no recordaba nada de todo eso, como la rara mezcla de olor a cigarrillo con alcohol que solía haber en ese tipo de lugares, a lo que se había desacostumbrado totalmente y que al ser tan fuerte la dejaba algo mareada. O quizás eran los nervios de verse descubierta o de toparse con alguien indeseado.

Alex.

Realmente seguía enojada con su jefa, había sido completamente descabellada la decisión que había tomado Alex por algo tan estúpido, pero había pasado, la pelinegra lo había hecho. Tal vez ella lo podría tomar como una señal y empezar a buscar otro trabajo donde realmente valoren su capacidad y no que la desperdicien al tenerla encadenada a un escritorio llenando papeles.

En ese momento, su bronca y resentimiento se hicieron más fuertes cuando de entre todos los olores del lugar y todas las fragancias absurdamente caras pudo distinguir la que tanto le gustaba, la que siempre que tenía oportunidad de oler le calmaba, la de ella.

-Necesito un trago- dijo abrumada mientras apretaba la mano de la castaña y la hacía detenerse para cambiar la dirección e ir hacia la barra. 

Al acercarse, la fragancia se hizo más intensa y como sabía de memoria sigificaba que estaba cerca. Por todos los medios posibles trató de distraerse y llamar la atención del barman que no daba a basto con los pedidos, para que le diera algo de alcohol y poder pasar el momento. Se sorprendió con la rapidez que logró atraer al hombre, al parecer el vestido de Lorna era mágico.

\- ¿Qué te sirvo, preciosa?- se sonrojo levemente ante el cumplido, no recordaba lo que se sentía ser apreciada por alguien más, y aunque sabía que el hombre se lo decía a todas las mujeres que pasaban por allí no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de galan de telenovela con la que él se dirigía a ella. En cuestión de segundos se ganó algunos bufidos por parte de otras personas que estaban esperando antes que ella y uno de esos quejidos le resultó familiar..tal vez porque estaba rodeada de gente de la oficina.

-Quiero un whisky- dijo la rubia de forma retadora a lo que el barman levantó una ceja..-¿no será algo fuerte para ti cariño?- le guiño un ojo.

-Y que sea doble- ahora era su turno de guiñar el ojo haciendo reir al hombre que enseguida puso manos a la obra. Ni bien apoyó el vaso en la barra y lo deslizó en su dirección, la ojiazul lo bebió de un sorbo, a lo mejor fue por la adrenalina del momento pero se arrepintió en seguida cuando su garganta era un fuego. Comenzó a toser y la castaña que la esperaba a un lado, se acercó.

\- ¡Ay Chapman! ¿qué has hecho?- mientras daba leves golpesitos en su espalda. 

-Una idiotez- dijo casi en un hilo de voz, de tanto toser le había dado una especie de ronquera, esperaba que fuera temporal. Lorna no pudo evitar reir por su amiga recibiendo un golpe en el brazo.

-Busquemos a Nichols, necesito hablar con ella- anunció una vez que Piper estaba mejor, tomándola de la mano y abriendose paso nuevamente entre la gente.

\---------

-Hey, Nick- volteó a verla, venía agarrada de dos mujeres, una en cada brazo y la miraba seriamente. Alex le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo compartía con ella, tratando de sonar nomal, quería disculparse, no soportaba estar peleada con la ojimiel, era la única familia que tenía pero Nicky no se inmutó, solo la contemplaba con una ceja levantada sin decir palabra, comenzando a originar un silencio incómodo para Alex que tuvo que desviar la vista.

Ciertamente, estaba en problemas.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento?-..preguntó de todas maneras, usando un tono calmo sin hacer mucho contacto visual, se notaba un poco nerviosa, algo raro en ella. 

Aprovechando que no la veía directamente a los ojos, la ojimiel trató de ocultar la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, aunque estuviera enojada con Alex no le duraba mucho tiempo, ellas eran hermanas, Nicky la adoraba, y lo que mas le gustaba era molestarla, no dejaba pasar oportunidad.

-No lo sé, Alexandra, no creo que un bar ruidoso sea un buen lugar para hablar- habló tratando de aparentar enojo.

-Es importante, por favor- rogó la ojiverde alzando la mirada después de un rato, y Nicky fruncio los labios.

-Con mas razón, no creo que..-la pelinegra utilizó la mirada que usaba con el resto de las personas, pero que no funcionaba con su amiga, Alex siempre lo olvidaba.

-Oh Vamos, Nichols- levantó el tono de voz asustando un poco a las dos mujeres que acompañaban a su socia.

-Chicas, me disculpan un momento, las veo en un rato- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, a lo que Alex viendo la acción rodó los ojos. Una vez a solas, Nicky la miró expectante a que hablara.

-Nick, quería disculparme contigo, honestamente no..- un grito seguido de risas la interrumpieron.

-¡Nickyyy!- la castaña aparecía por detrás de Alex, todavía tomada de la mano de Piper. La ojimiel sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja al ver a la rubia, devorandola con la mirada, claramente no la había reconocido, y la ojiazul la miraba divertida, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer su efecto, de otra manera no podría estar a tan poca distancia de la pelinegra. Para su desgracia, sin realmente tener que verla con sus ojos, podía oler su fragancia y sentir su cercanía, odiaba eso.

Nicky se adelantó dejando sola a su socia y acercándose a la castaña que sorprendentemente la saludó con un abrazo. Alex quedó parada sola por un momento hasta que volteó molesta para ver la causa de la distracción.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la rubia junto a Lorna, sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo como nunca antes había sentido en su vida, ni cuando vio a Sasha por primera vez.

-Morello, pensé que no venías, que linda compañía que traes..¿cómo se llama tu novia?- preguntó la ojimiel sin dejar de ver a Piper quién la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, no ella no es mi novia ella es..-y justo cuando Lorna estaba por decir su nombre, la rubia la interrumpió.

-Elizabeth.. mi nombre es Elizabeth- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, mostrando los dientes blancos y Lorna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados algo extrañada. Luego comprendió que su amiga estaba protegiendo su identidad, usando lo que ella llamaba el privilegio de pasar desapercibida y no ser reconocida, para evitar problemas con el mismísimo diablo allí presente y le siguió el juego. Piper, como si fuera la primera vez que viera a Nicky, extendió su mano ante ella, quien no dudó un segundo en tomarla, y que en lugar de estrecharla, la besó.

Alex miraba el espectáculo a una cierta distancia, todavía embelesada por la belleza de aquella rubia frente a ella. No podía creer lo que veía, deseaba conocerla, había algo que se lo pedía a gritos y se odiaba por eso, ella no podía, estaba comprometida.

-Alexandra- Lorna llamó su atención sacándola del trance tanto a ella como a Nicky que no dejaban de ver a Piper. La pelinegra sonrió algo nerviosa al verse descubierta mirando tan descaradamente a la otra mujer y justo cuando se iba a acercar a saludar, Sasha se interpuso en su camino.

-Amor, toma, te traje esto- dijo entregandole un vaso con alcohol y Alex quería empujarla del medio, por un momento olvidándose de quien se trataba.   
Piper a esa distancia miró la situación y fruncio el seño fastidiada con la presencia de Sasha, la odiaba incluso mas que a Alex y Nicky casi al mismo tiempo rodó los ojos, era a la última persona a la que quería ver. 

-¿Les parece si las invito un trago..bellas damas?- preguntó la ojimiel moviendo las cejas insunuantemente y Lorna asintió sonriente.

\- Bien entonces, acompañenme- señaló con la cabeza para adelante haciendo que ambas mujeres voltearan en esa dirección, y aprovechando el descuido, la ojimiel rápidamente posó una mano en cada cintura dando un leve empujón haciendo que caminaran al mismo tiempo. Alex que seguía parada a unos pasos, respiró profundo al ver como las tres se alejaban. 

Definitivamente debió haberse quedado en casa.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Que pedazo de mujer!..tan bella, una verdadera diosa.

Esa vez si que había sido diferente a todas las otras, la sensación que le provocaba ver a alguien que le gustaba y que quería que terminara en su cama al final de la noche, y que a decir verdad hacía bastante tiempo no vivía, en aquella ocasión había superado todo lo alguna vez experimentado. No solo era atracción física y deseo de perderse en las curvas de aquel cuerpo lo que Alex sentía, sino que iba mas allá de eso, realmente le resultó fascinante con solo apreciarla unos minutos y necesitaba conocer más sobre ella.

Mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el parloteo de Sasha, no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia de vestido blanco, realmente no había escuchado su nombre porque se había perdido inmediatamente en su mirada, en su belleza y quería saberlo, por primera vez el nombre de una mujer significaba algo importante para ella. La rubia resultaba hasta el momento todo un misterio del cual no terminaría la noche sin investigar mas a fondo, como fuera.

La pareja permanecía sentada en una mesa del sector vip, bebiendo y conversando con un grupo de conocidos. Sasha hacía varios minutos que llevaba la voz sin parar y sin dejar participar a nadie, contándole a la gente presente la romántica e inigualable historia de como ellas se habían conocido, agregando detalles alejados de la realidad para hacer la anécdota mas interesante, y acompañando cada palabra de con caricias por sobre el rostro o brazo de la pelinegra.

Y mientras que Alex sonreía aparentando darle toda su atención a su prometida, en realidad buscaba con la mirada a su socia para ver si seguía en compañía de dicha mujer, sin lograr ver mas allá de la ronda de asientos que se había formado a su alrededor, y con su cabeza pensando en otra rubia diferente. Iba a ser una noche larga. 

Se llegó a preguntar varias veces en un mismo instante qué mierda estaba pasando con ella y con su cuerpo que había reaccionado de tal manera. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer de la que no conocía ni el mas mísero detalle la estuviera hundiendo en un mar de sensaciones? La rubia sin siquiera haber interactuado con ella, la estaba afectando de tal manera que le hacía cuestionarse su vida entera. Parecía exagerado, pero así se sentía Alex, contrariada con esa nueva oleada de pensamientos, sabiendo de memoria que no podía actuar, ella estaba próxima a casarse y amaba a su mujer, no existía lugar para otra persona en su vida, y no había vuelta atrás, su destino estaba marcado.

De golpe se sintió asfixiada, era todo demasiado abrumador, necesitaba salir de ese lugar por un momento, la excesiva atención que recibía por parte de Sasha y del resto del grupo que no dejaban de clavarle los ojos encima, la estaba ahogando. No recordaba haberse sentido así de mal nunca antes, y no planeaba volver a hacerlo. Por eso debía lidiar cuanto antes con eso nuevo que aparecía en la interminable listas de cosas en su cabeza, seguramente si se daba la oportunidad de conocer a aquella mujer, se daría cuenta de que era otra mas del montón, aburrida, con una vida decepcionante como todas las que se acostaban con ella y que seguramente la conocía por su fortuna, por lo que estaba segura que la mujer estaría más que agradecida de que ella le diera un poco de atención, sino no comprendía que otra cosa querría alguien con su apariencia en un lugar como ese.

-Amor, voy al baño- sin aguantar mas interrumpió la charla parándose de su asiento y logrando que todos la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro. Sasha solo le dio una mirada de molestia por haber cortado su mentira en la mejor parte, pero no le dijo nada, solo asintió y se volvió al grupo para seguir hablando.

La pelinegra comenzó a caminar entre la gente, buscándo a la rubia en cuestión con la mirada, debía encontrarla, tenía que hablar con ella para que se le terminara el misterio que la envolvía y ella pudiera seguir con su vida como hasta ese momento, de lo contrario no estaba segura de poder lograrlo. 

\-------------------

-Entonces, Elizabeth..¿frecuentas este lugar?, por que yo si y juro que jamás te había visto.. o lo recordaría-..la ojimiel desde que se habían sentado en una de las mesas mas apartada del bar para conversar que no paró un segundo de hacerle preguntas a la rubia. A Piper le resultaba graciosa toda la situación de que Nicky no supiera quien era, y hasta en cierto punto la ofendia...¿Tan diferente se veía con ese look?..no creía que fuera para tanto, solo se había maquillado un poco los labios y los ojos, pero seguía siendo la misma persona solitaria y aburrida de siempre. Tal vez era el alcohol que Nicky consumió, o las luces del ambiente que la hacían ver diferente, pero le parecía exagerada la actitud de la ojimiel.

Piper, empezaba a notar a donde quería llegar la mujer con todo, y necesitaba decirle que se detuviera con el coqueteo y los roses que provocaba con su piel, quería dejarle en claro nada iba a pasar entre ellas y que ya se conocían de antes, pero era algo tarde para aquello. Además no le convenía del todo que Nicky la descubriera, se suponía que ella no debía estar ahí, estaba suspendida de la empresa por un tiempo y no había pasado ni un día de eso. Todo estaba demasiado reciente para arriesgarse, además estaba segura de que si Nicky se enteraba, era probable que le fuera con el chisme a Alex y mas que seguro que la pelinegra le armaria un escándalo en medio de todos. Y ella si que no era tan fuerte o no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para soportar algo así y tratar salir ilesa en el proceso. No podría soportar la humillación pública.

-He venido alguna que otra vez con Lor..- la miró y le sonrió pero su amiga la ignoró por completo-..pero en realidad no frecuento lugares como este-.. dijo desinteresadamente, Piper hablaría con la verdad, sin decirle directamente quien era. 

Al mencionar a la castaña, Nicky pareció recordar que no estaban solas y que Lorna era la única razón por la cual estaban allí en primer lugar. Asintió sonriendo y por primera vez en la noche puso su atención a la castaña.

-Morello gracias por deleitarnos con tu presencia... y la de tu amiga-..le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta y apoyó su mano sobre el muslo de la castaña dándole un leve apretón. Lorna que estaba algo molesta con la ojimiel por haberla dejado de lado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque se hiciera la difícil y supiera lo mujeriega que podía llegar a ser Nicky, le encantaba recibir ese tipo de atenciones de su parte.

-No es para tanto Nichols, no digas pavadas-..soltó una risa nerviosa y se encogió de hombros volviéndose aún mas pequeña de tamaño de lo que ya era, parecía que el comentario de la otra mujer le había avergonzado. La rubia observó la situación desde afuera por un momento y notó el rubor en su amiga, luego vio como la mano de Nicky descansaba en su pierna libremente y recién en ese momento logró entender todo, a Lorna le atraía Nicky... y su amiga estaba celosa de que la mujer le prestara mas atención a ella, pero..¿cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que no se percató de todo antes?..Tendrían mucho de que hablar cuando volvieran a casa. 

Piper carraspeo, esperando que Lorna saliera de su estado de timidez por llamarlo de alguna manera y recordara por que era que estaban allí, pero terminó llamando la atención de la ojimiel en su lugar. Lorna miró de reojo a la rubia molesta con ella, como si le quisiera robar a Nicky y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Piper le ganó de mano.

-Hey, Lor, me habías dicho que necesitabas hablar con ella de algo importante, ¿recuerdas?- mencionó a lo que la ojimiel levantó una ceja y la castaña volteó a verla, entendiendo a que se refería. Por fin.

-Cierto, gracias Cha..Elizabeth por recordarmelo-..la rubia abrió los ojos exageradamente ante la mínima chance de ser descubierta, por poco y su amiga arruina todo, sin embargo la castaña siguió hablando para evitar levantar sospechas..-Vamos a lo importante, Nichols-..ese tono de seriedad que usó atrajo el interés de la mujer..-¿Qué está pasando con Alexandra?- Nicky la miró con una ceja levantada, negando.

-¿Qué hay con ella? No te sigo, Morello- adoptando una expresión mas seria. Ella no estaba del todo bien con su socia, no le apetecía hablar al respecto cuando estaba de fiesta y bien podía estar haciendo otra cosa mas interesante. Iba a cambiar de tema pero lo que salió de la boca de la castaña la hizo frenar.

-Está descudiando la empresa, Nicky- Lorna fue al punto, sin rodeos y la ojimiel largó el aire contenido con fuerza, tomándose la cabeza. Ahí estaba, esa era la razón de su reciente fastidio con la pelinegra, se alegraba de no ser la única que lo había notado. 

-Lo sé, y créeme que se lo he dicho, pero está enceguecida con la insoportable de Sasha-negó incrédula ante sus propias palabras..-me dijo que ahora solo le importa su boda ¿lo puedes creer?-.. se mordió los labios bronca. La ojimiel se veía realmente afectada con todo por lo que Lorna se acercó mas a ella, posando su mano sobre la espalda y acariciandola para que se tranquilizara.

Piper solo seguía ahí pero era como si no lo estuviera. No emitía sonido, solo miraba a un punto fijo, pensando en todo y con un nudo formándose en su garganta. Hablar de la pelinegra después de lo ocurrido la enojaba, y la sola mención de la otra rubia sacaba lo peor de ella. Quizás era el alcohol hablando, pero quería ir a buscarla y golpearla para ver si se quitaba de encima la bronca que cargaba consigo en las últimas horas a causa de ella. Aunque sabía que eso no podía pasar, que sólo era una fantasía, pero algo debía hacer para calmarse, tal vez una copa de algo fuerte le vendría bien. Tomó de un sorbo lo que tenía en la mano y sirvió mas de la botella que había en la mesa frente a ella, repitiendo lo mismo. 

-Debemos hacer algo, Nichols, yo quiero conservar mi trabajo, no puedo perderlo- la castaña sabía que con Nicky podía hablar de frente, con la verdad, a pesar de la locura que la caracterizaba, ella era mas razonable que la ojiverde.

-Lorna, hablé con ella hoy, quise hacer que entrara en razón pero no hubo caso, Sasha la tiene atada, creo que le hizo una brujería o alguna mierda de esas, porque de verdad que desconozco a mi hermana- su tono era furioso, estaba perdiendo los estribos. Hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta de lo grave de la situación ni de su propia preocupación. 

La Alex que conocía jamás hubiera puesto a una mujer sobre su propia empresa, sobre lo que le había costado tanto esfuerzo construir y de lo que estaba sumamente orgullosa, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar si quiera tal cosa. Tal vez a Nicky le costaba entenderlo por que la idea de Alex enamorandose de alguien nunca pasó por su cabeza, no estaba en los planes de ninguna, el ritmo de vida que llevaba la pelinegra antes de Sasha jamás le dio indicios de que pudiera suceder algo así.

Y cuando pasó, al principio, conociendo a su socia de la forma en que lo hacía, se alegró por ella, Alex era mucho mas sentimental que ella misma,aunque estuviera lejos de demostrarlo, y por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que si estar en pareja era la felicidad que su amiga buscaba, al conseguirla la empresa se mantendría en lo mas alto. Pero no fue así, a medida que Sasha se metía mas en la vida de Alex, la ojiverde se alejaba un poco más de los negocios.

Nicky lo había estado ignorando por un tiempo largo, buscando motivarla con cosas que siempre había querido como el último contrato, pero ya no podía omitir más el asunto, sabiendo que tenía gente a su favor tenía que hacer algo.

Ambas siguieron hablando de Alex sin notar como el rostro de Piper se ponía cada vez mas rojo de la bronca y sus puños blancos de la fuerza que hacía, no lo tolero más.

-Disculpenme, debo ir al baño- dijo con la mandíbula apretada, parándose de golpe y sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres. Ninguna pudo decir nada porque Piper se alejó de la mesa rápidamente. 

Cuando por fin estaba sola se dio la oportunidad de respirar hondo buscando la calma, pero se hacía difícil con tanta gente alrededor, todos gritaban y reían desenfrenadamente y no lograba concentrarse. Por lo tanto no le quedó otra que hacer lo que dijo y buscar el baño, quizás un poco de agua fría en el rostro ayudaría más.

\-------

Dio vueltas en círculo por todo el lugar en busca de la rubia sin ningún tipo de éxito, aparentemente la mujer había decidido borrarse de la faz de la tierra, dejándola con las ganas.

Frustada como estaba no podía volver con Sasha, su prometida le haría un millón de preguntas a las que ni ella tenía respuesta. Por lo tanto hizo lo mas lógico en ese momento, fue directo a la barra en busca de un trago.

Para su suerte el barman había terminado su turno siendo reemplazado por una mujer lo que le daba grandes chances de ser atendida rápidamente. Tal como lo predijo, bastó con una mirada intensa y una sonrisa para tener la completa atención de la mujer detrás del mostrador.

-¿Qué quieres tomar esta noche cariño?- la pelinegra le sonrió y le hizo seña para que se acercara más a ella.

-Sorprendeme- le habló Alex cerca del oído y pudo notar un leve temblor en la mujer. Sonrío satisfecha, el efecto que causaba en las demás mujeres seguía intacto.

En cuestión de segundos la barwoman le preparó su mejor trago y se lo entregó, al momento que un hombre alcoholizado se acercaba a hacer su pedido, tambaleando y haciendo que la bebida se volcara encima de la ropa de Alex. La sonrisa picarona se borró de su rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Estas de broma?- gritó dándole un empujón y haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo y la mujer detrás del mostrador no pudo evitar reirse con ganas. Alex por el contrario estaba por asesinar a alguien, pero no quería armar un gran escándalo, no la estaba pasando bien, por lo que solo lo miró al tipo con odio, apretando sus puños y se alejó rapidamente de la zona. Se sentía sucia, pegajosa, su camisa se había estropeado por lo tanto sintió la necesidad de ir al baño para poder arreglar el desastre.

\-----

El baño de mujeres siempre estaba lleno, odiaba eso, quería encerrarse un rato a llorar pero ni siquiera se podía dar el lujo, tenía que formar fila para eso y no estaba dispuesta, así que entró directamente escuchando como le gritaban las demás mujeres, haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos.

Una vez dentro, encontró un espacio libre frente al lavabo y se acercó. Contemplando su imagen en el espejo por un instante pudo apreciar lo distinta que se veía con maquillaje, tenía tiempo que no utilizaba productos de belleza. Pensó que debía considerarlo, ya que el día, más allá de lo relacionado con la pelinegra, había ido bastante bien, la gente parecía tomarla en serio, dejaba de ser tan invisible y no se sentía tan mal como pensaba.

Dejó el agua correr por un rato, tomando una bocanada de aire y expulsandolo fuertemente. Finalmente se mojó un poco la nuca y volvió a cerrar la canilla.

Una vez que estaba más calmada salió por donde había entrado, caminando por el pasillo de vuelta sintió que su celular vibraba y quitando la vista del camino lo tomó para ver quien era que llamaba. Sin percatarse que de frente venía otra mujer que tampoco prestaba atención al frente, terminaron chocando. La fuerza del golpe hizo que el celular de Piper terminara en el suelo.

-¡Mira por donde caminas!- gritó la pelinegra furiosa, sin darse cuenta de quien tenía en frente. Piper tampoco lo había notado hasta que escuchó la voz y la fragancia inundó sus fosas nazales.

De pronto, ese estado de calma que había logrado se fue al carajo en segundos, en cuanto sus ojos y los de Alex se miraron de cerca por primera vez.

Alex tragó en seco y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, tenerla a esa distancia era cien mil veces peor para la guerra de sensaciones que se estaba desatando en su interior.

Internamente la rubia también era un toberllino, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero la pelinegra, aunque la odiara, no podía negar su belleza, y estando así de cerca lo podía comprobar aún mejor, la hija de puta era hermosa. 

Si bien Piper tenía la desdicha de verla casi todos los días en la empresa nunca la había tenido tan cerca como en ese momento, ni tampoco se había atrevido a mirarla a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo, parecía como si todo su entorno hubiera desparecido y solo existieran ellas dos.

Piper se odiaba a si misma por pensar en los bellos ojos que tenía Alex, la mujer no merecía que le dedicara ese tipo de pensamientos tan dignos. Se golpeó mentalmente y consideró por un instante la posibilidad de gritarle en la cara todo lo que pensaba de ella, quería pegarle una bofetada, o provocarle algún daño pero no podía mover un músculo de su cuerpo, el perfume de la pelinegra estaba teniendo un efecto sedante en ella.

Estuvieron frente a frente, contempladose sin decir nada por lo que parecieron años, ambas perdidas en la mirada de la otra. Hasta que un grito las trajo de vuelta a la realidad donde Piper pudo ver la expresión de la mujer frente a ella, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Sin perder más tiempo, se agachó en busca de su teléfono con la intención de marcharse lo más lejos posible del lugar, pero eso no iba a pasar bajo ningún punto de vista.

Alex realmente quería dejarla ir, no podía arriesgarse a tirar todo por la borda por una completa desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si no hablaba con la mujer al menos una vez estaría cometiendo un grave error. 

Al ver como la rubia se estaba por alejar volteó y la tomó de un brazo deteniendo su paso. Piper se paralizó, pensando que venía lo peor, tragó en seco, sin atreverse a enfrentarla una vez mas, permaneció quieta en su lugar.

-A ti te estaba buscando rubia-


	5. Chapter 5

A ti te estaba buscando, rubia

Piper estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero la voz gruesa que siempre le ponía los nervios de punta, esa vez no era la excepción, quedó inmóvil a mitad de camino.

¿Cómo era que la pelinegra la estaba buscando a ella? y en todo caso..¿para qué?..

Solo podía significar una cosa, que la había reconocido como la más reciente empleada suspendida y estaba en serios problemas, no podía existir otro motivo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse antes de recibir el golpe que ella creía estaba por venir, pero nunca llegó nada.

La mezcla de nervios y de confusión, sumado a los mil escenarios creados en su mente de como la cosa podía ir, la hicieron ignorar completamente que la mano de la pelinegra sosteniendo su propio brazo la estaba quemando. No había sentido algo así en su vida, era algo parecido a un choque de electricidad, que se esparcia por su cuerpo encendiendo cada célula, cada nervio, algo que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie y que la asustaba bastante, quizás por el hecho de que la persona que lo provocaba era ni más ni menos que la pelinegra. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de toda esa sensación extraña que Alex le provocaba, se tuvo que soltar bruscamente del agarre, sin tener el coraje de mirarla a los ojos, permaneció dándole la espalda.

Por otro lado, en la mente de Alex surgían mil preguntas a la vez, pero la más importante era.. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?...

La idea principal había sido encontrarla para concerla y poder seguir con la vida de comprometida que llevaba hasta el momento, que ademas pretendía mantener, y lo había logrado ya que tenía a la rubia a escasos centímetros, sosteniendola del brazo para que no se alejara más de lo que ya estaba y a la vez sintiendo que le ardía todo el cuerpo con ese pequeño contacto.

Era tan extraño, definitivamente nunca se había sentido atraída de esa manera tan particular hacia alguien. Siempre pasaba por lo físico, el sexo de una noche y si te he visto antes..no me acuerdo, pero parecía que con la rubia todo sería distinto. Alex solamente con haber estado cerca de ella por unos minutos, sin haberle oído la voz o siquiera saber su nombre ya quería conocerla de todas las maneras posibles.

De pronto se preguntaba lo que sería despertar a su lado en las mañanas y se quería golpear en el rostro por que era absurdo, no conocía nada sobre ella y ya se imaginaba durmiendo en la misma cama, como si fuera algo que ya hubieran hecho en otra oportunidad, como si fueran viejas conocidas. 

A pesar de toda esa sensación abrumadora que ella sentía, en el fondo algo le decía que no era correspondida, que la mujer no quería saber nada con ella, y eso le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago.

Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que alguien al que ella encaraba se negara a recibir atenciones de su parte, le había pasado si, pero muy poco, y que la rubia en cuestión, que con prácticamente nada, provocaba cosas en ella no pudiera llegar a estar interesada, le daba una sensación de vacío. 

El estado de trance en el que se encontraba Alex se terminó ni bien el brazo de Piper se soltó de su agarre y la rubia se alejó unos pasos más de ella. Todavía no la había escuchado emitir sonido, y lo necesitaba a como diera lugar.

-Espera, por favor- dijo adelantandose rápidamente hasta quedar a su lado. Piper se tenso al sentirla cerca pero siguió caminando, aunque no por mucho porque nuevamente Alex no se aguantó y la tomó del brazo nuevamente para frenarla y quedar frente a frente.

Allí estaba esa electricidad una vez más 

-Solo quería hablar contigo, pedirte disculpas por..- era la primera vez que la pelinegra usaba un tono dulce con alguien mas que no fuera Sasha o la misma Nicky, y qué decir del pedido de disculpas, no pasó desapercibido para Piper que no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Oh señorita Vause no es necesario- trató de modificar su voz, de hacerla un poco más grave para que Alex no la reconociera y tratando de sonar normal al mismo tiempo, pero lo logró a duras penas porque terminó sonriendo nerviosa, volviendo a bajar la vista al suelo, no se atrevió sostenerle la mirada.

-Me conoces, ya veo..- la pelinegra sonrió de lado y se separó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos, pero se dificultaba ya que la mirada de la rubia seguía gacha..-de todos modos, quería disculparme por recién, no te vi, iba distraída..- volvió a sonreir y quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta pero la rubia no emitió sonido. Ante la incomodidad creada carraspeo y la observó brevemente, como buscando que decir hasta que vio el aparato en su mano...-espero no haber roto tu teléfono, si fue ese el caso te lo reemplazare, solo dime tu dirección y mañana te envío uno-.. buena jugada Alex, pensó para si misma. 

Lo que menos tenía presente Piper en ese preciso momento era si su teléfono estaba en buenas condiciones o no, tener a Alex tan cerca y que estuviera siendo amable con ella la tenía completamente desconcertada, sin mencionar el maldito perfume. Llevó la vista al teléfono y vio que tenía un pequeño rayon que antes no estaba ahí y se maldijo mentalmente, no podría repararlo, no tenía el dinero gracias a la persona frente a ella. Alex también pudo ver el daño y se le quitó de la mano para inspeccionarlo.

\- Definitivamente te estaré enviando uno mañana, pero primero déjame invitarte una copa- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa, la que nunca fallaba cuando de conquistar se trataba. Piper dejó salir todo el aire que habia estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

\- No es necesario señorita Vause, de verdad, ya veré la forma de repararlo- no supo de donde sacó la voz y la agallas para mirarla a los ojos pero lo hizo..-ahora si me disculpa, me están esperando- se terminó por soltar del agarre para poder alejarse.

La pelinegra quedó parada sin poder mover un pelo, su corazón iba a mil por hora, la mujer la tenía completamente embelezada. Giró su vista justo para verla desaparecer por entre medio de la multitud. 

Mierda, la necesito.

Apuró su paso para alcanzarla y casi lo logra pero al ver que la rubia se acercarba a Lorna, Alex se quedó en su lugar, evitando ser vista. No podía permitirse que la descubran persiguiendo a otra mujer, casi toda la empresa estaba en ese bar y era probable que los rumores comenzaran a correr y su prometida se terminara por enterar, complicando todo más.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, la observó un momento más y cuando se estaba por perder en su sonrisa, se alejó antes de que fuera más tarde.

\---------

-Pipes, ¿dónde estabas? Te has perdido toda la diversión- le gritó por encima de la música una eufórica Lorna. La castaña bailaba exageradamente, con un vaso en la mano y la ropa fuera de lugar, claramente pasada de copas. No había rastro de la ojimiel lo que le pareció algo raro, creyó que todavía estaría bailando con su amiga.

-¿Y Nicky?- la castaña en seguida freno sus movimientos y le dio una mirada de muerte. Piper entendió que no debió haber preguntado sobre ella.

-¡Que se pudra!..ella y sus dos idiotas rubias de metro setenta, de curvas voluptuosas y ..- no terminó la frase debido a que se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Oh lo siento Lor, no quería herir tus sentimientos, pero sabes como es Nicky, no le prestes atención..- explicó la rubia acercándose a su amiga para quitarle el vaso antes que caiga al suelo y abrazarla. 

-Pero ella..- hizo puchero y se limpió los ojos con la manga del blazer- ella.. Pipes, ella coquetea conmigo y yo..- una vez mas no terminó de hablar, su llanto incrementó y Piper la sostuvo con fuerza en sobre su pecho. 

-Oigan bellas damas, ¿qué hacen tan solitas?- su momento fue interrumpido por dos hombres de traje uno rubio y otro de cabello oscuro que se acercaban a ellas, y la rubia no hizo otra cosa que rodar los ojos.

Genial

No era un buen momento para nada, ella que seguía todavía nerviosa por el encuentro con Alex y Lorna que estaba borracha y llorando por la ojimiel, definitivamente no le apetecía la compañía de nadie.

-Hola, disculpen pero les voy a pedir que sigan con su conquista por otro lado, mi amiga no está bien, no es una buena noche- trató de sonar amable y solo obtuvo risas por parte del rubio.

-Rubia no seas aguafiestas, solo queremos conversar un rato y si les apetece bailar un poco-..el tono soberbio que usó el hombre, que claramente era el que llevaba la palabra, le molestó y en ese momento no le importaba nada por lo que si tenía que echarlos a las patadas lo haría sin problema alguno. Acomodó a Lorna en una silla y se paró frente a los hombres.

-Escuchame una cosa, te lo he pedido de la mejor manera posible, éste no es un buen momento, por favor sigan su camino, no estamos interesadas- alzó un poco la voz mirándolo a los ojos de forma amenzante, pero el hombre solo la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Habla por ti, Pipes- se sobresalto con su amiga que apareció por detrás, parándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros para sostenerse, en el estado que se encontraba de ebriedad igual le sonrió coquetamente al rubio..-Soy Lorna- extendió su mano la cual el tipo tomó dándole un beso, Piper exalo pesadamente, no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso...-¿Bailamos?- preguntó la castaña y el rubio asintió, le guiño un ojo a Piper que lo miraba molesta y tomando a Lorna de la cintura se alejó un poco para bailar al ritmo de la música. Ella quedó sola, viendo alejarse a su amiga y de pronto recordó que el otro hombre seguía cerca.

-Supongo que no bailas pero..¿te puedo invitar un trago?- habló el otro hombre en un tono mas suave que su amigo, mirándola con una leve sonrisa. Piper se lo pensó, no tenía nada que perder.

-De acuerdo, te acepto una copa- dijo finalmente y el hombre sonrió.

\- Soy Larry, por cierto- habló entusiasmado de que la rubia no lo rechazara, y extendió su mano la cual Piper estrechó..-Piper- ..puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo dado su estado de ánimo y las ganas que tenía de irse de ese lugar. 

-Un gusto Piper, ven, acompañame- le señaló la barra y se acercaron como pudieron, dada la cantidad de gente que había tratando de ordenar. El castaño trató de llamar la atención de la mujer atendiendo la barra pero fue ignorado olímpicamente, y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, necesitaba alcohol cuanto antes, era eso o largarse del lugar.

-Déjame intentarlo- dijo al ver que nada pasaba, de repente sintió una confianza en si misma que nunca tuvo.. pensó que si logró llamar la atención de Alex, una simple barwoman sería pan comido. Larry la miró curioso pero le cedió su lugar en la barra.

-Ey, cariño- gritó Piper por sobre la música, logrando que la mujer la mirara..-mi amigo aqui- señalo a Larry- y yo, necesitamos algo fuerte..¿podrás hacer algo al respecto?- sonrió de lado y le guiño un ojo, la barwoman le devolvió la sonrisa y en seguida se puso a preparar dos tragos.

-Oh, creo que le gustaste Pipes- dijo Larry riendo, la rubia lo miró y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Pero que dices, hombre-le dio una palmada..-fue un golpe de suerte, nada más.

-No, en serio, te está comiendo con la mirada, y no es para menos-..y la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era mucho piropo por un par de horas, se sentía extraña.  
Larry se quedó viéndola como si ella fuera lo más extraordinario que había visto y la barwoman que estaba presenciando la escena carraspeo para ser notada. 

-Aquí tienes, linda- le guiño un ojo a Piper y le dio un papel con su número de teléfono, pidiéndole que la llamara. La rubia miró el papel con los ojos entrecerrados sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo y el castaño comenzó a reir a carcajadas, le resultaba por demás divertida la situación, sin saber que en ese momento la mujer tenía mas chances que él de terminar en la cama de Piper, pero por el momento la rubia no se lo haría saber ya que quería divertirse un rato.

\-------------

-Alex, ¿dónde rayos te habías metido?..¿Se puede saber?- gritó Sasha.

Si la pelinegra se imaginó la escena que le haría su prometida frente a todos por tardarse un poco más de la cuenta se hubiese quedado por el lugar llenando su sistema de alcohol.

-Fui al baño, eso es todo- dijo de lo mas tranquila cosa que enfurecia más a Sasha.

-Claro.. y ¿por qué tardaste tanto? No me mientas mas, dime, con quién estabas Alex-..exigió saber la rubia y la pelinegra la miró desconcertada. 

En general su prometida era celosa pero ella nunca le había dado motivos para tal cosa, Alex había aprendido que la rubia solamente le hacía ese tipo de planteos cuando tomaba de más.

Sasha dio un mas paso hacia ella esperando a que hablara pero la pelinegra la contemplaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Alex!..di algo- gritó una vez más lo que la trajo de vuelta y sin mirarla a los ojos, prestó atención a su al rededor y vio las botellas vacías, claramente había tomado mucha cantidad.

-Estás borracha Sasha, creo que es hora de marcharnos-..la tomó por los brazos, haciéndole una caricia a lo que la rubia la empujó, enojada.

-¡Déjame tranquila, no quiero irme!- la mujer seguía gritando delante de la gente que quedaba en el área vip sin importarle nada.

-Está bien, no nos iremos pero por favor deja de gritar-..levantó las manos en señal de rendición, en cualquier otro momento hubiese insistido pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente.

La rubia la miró mal y continuó bebiendo con sus amigas que estaban allí con ella y Alex supo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, mejor dicho no había nada que tuviera ganas de hacer, solo quería irse.

Se volvió a alejar de la zona y caminó directo a la barra, no encontró mejor lugar en ese momento. Para fortuna pudo ordenar su bebida rápidamente, aunque no logró dar ni un sorbo que fue interrumpida.

-Vause si no te conociera diría que te dejaron con las ganas-.. la ojimiel se sentaba a su lado riendo.

-Que graciosa, como siempre- rodó los ojos y dio un largo sorbo.

-Vamos, qué es lo que te pasa, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo-..le dijo mas seria Nicky apoyando una mano en su hombro, dando un leve apretón. Alex estaba en dudas, por primera vez no sabía si realmente podía hablar de lo que le pasaba con su hermana.

-Nada, no pasa nada, solo estoy cansada- mintió y la ojimiel rió.

-Alex, te conozco como a nadie, sé que algo te sucede y debo decir que me duele que no confíes lo suficiente en mi para decirmelo, pero si necesitas tiempo, pues tómatelo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin dejarla hablar se retiró.

La pelinegra quedó mirando fijo al lugar vacío a su lado y respiró hondo, odiaba que de pronto todo amenzara con escaparse de sus manos por esa mujer de la que ni sabía el nombre. 

Se terminó el vaso y decidió que necesitaba más, pero cuando iba a ordenar otro una risa llamó su atención y con la mirada buscó de donde provenía.

Por supuesto 

A unos metros de ella, sentada en la barra, se encontraba la rubia en compañía de un hombre, riéndose como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida. Una molestia comenzó a formarse en su interior al ver que la mujer no había aceptado beber con ella pero si con ese hombre, que probablemente era un pobre empleado de algunas de las oficinas de al rededor que aparentaba ser mas de lo que era y que a juzgar por lo que veía a esa distancia era demasiado poca cosa para una mujer como ella.

Pero que sabía Alex que clase de mujer era la rubia si ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de conocerla. Apretó el puño con fuerza, ordenó otro trago que tomó de un sorbo.

Mierda

En seguida sintió un ardor bajar por su garganta haciendo que se arrepentiera de haberlo tomado tan rápido, pero una rápida mirada mas a la rubia y a la sonrisa que le regalaba al hombre frente a ella le dieron el valor para pedir un vaso más, pero que beberia más despacio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Alex siguió siendo miserable, encontrando un leve consuelo en las conversaciones pasando cerca suyo y cual masoquista volvió a mirar en dirección a la mujer que le había robado el pensamiento en las últimas horas, justo para ver como el hombre se levantaba, probablemente con la excusa de ir al baño y dejándola sola con un vaso en la mano.

Ahora o nunca

Bebió lo último en su vaso y juntó valentía para pararse de su asiento y sentarse junto a la rubia.

-Debo admitir que estoy algo ofendida que no hayas aceptado mi invitación a un trago- rió un poco ante sus propias palabras tratando de sonar divertida aunque los nervios le ganaban un poco. Piper se sorprendió por la presencia de la mujer y la miró asustada.

-Mi intención es platicar contigo pero presiento que solo tengo la habilidad de asustarte- la miró haciendo puchero y Piper juró que nunca había visto algo tan tierno.

No, ¿qué estoy haciendo?..no es tierna, es una bruja.. no lo olvides, Chapman. El diablo.

Pero por más que lo repitiera en su cabeza y lo escribiera en un papel mil veces, no podía evitar sentir algo hacia la pelinegra, algo que todavía no estaba segura que era, pero que la mirada que le estaba dando Alex combinada con su perfume, como siempre, la hacían perderse, y por primera vez Piper le sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas beber una copa conmigo?- la ojiverde utilizó todos sus encantos acercándose un poco más a ella y Piper sabía que estaba completamente perdida.

-De acuerdo señorita Vause- le dio una sonrisa de lado pero Alex la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Y por favor llámame Alex- la rubia solo asintió..-¿y tú eres?- la miró con las cejas levantadas, expectante, pero el nombre nunca dejó sus labios.

-¡Piper!- el castaño aparecía por detrás interrumpiendo esa especie de burbuja que se había creado entre ellas. Alex inmediatamente miró hacia al hombre y cuandio vio de quien se trataba quería tirarse sobre el y golpearlo fuertemente.

-Bloom- dijo en un tono aburrido, rodando los ojos. La rubia quedó paralizada, ahora Alex sabía su nombre y era cuestión de segundos para que la descubriera.

-Vaya vaya, si es Alex Vause, ¿qué haces por aquí?..¿te perdiste?- la miró con una ceja levantada, la pelinegra rodó los ojos, si su noche era una mierda, Larry era la frutilla del postre.

Si bien Alex no soportaba a nadie, Larry Bloom encabezaba su lista de personas detestables. Hacía años, cuando el castaño trabajó para ella en Industrias Vause, le hizo perder un cliente de suma importancia en aquel momento, sin mencionar que intentó ligarse a su pareja en ese entonces, cosa que la pelinegra no tolero y lo echó, para luego enterarse que a los días trabajaba para la competencia.

-Estaba conversando con mi amiga aquí..Piper, al parecer el idiota que la acompañaba la dejó sola- sonriendo falsamente, el castaño río exageradamente.

\- Claro..felicitaciones por cierto, he oído que te casaras con Sasha Owens.. bien hecho- Larry habló claramente pensando que entre ellas no se conocían, lo que era cincuenta por ciento verdad, y con el fin de arruinar cualquier tipo de intención de parte de Alex para con la rubia.

-Gracias Bloom- dijo apretando los dientes, las ganas de golpearlo se hacían cada vez mas difíciles de controlar. Piper se sentía sumamente incómoda, no sabía que hacer por lo que se paró bruscamente.

-Disculpen, debo irme- y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar salió a paso rápido del bar.

-Muchas gracias por eso Alex, siempre tan oportuna- dijo Larry molesto y trató de seguir a Piper.

-Vete a la mierda- dijo Alex pero el castaño no llegó a oirla, ya que se había alejado lo suficiente camino hacia la salida.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Piper por favor, espera!-..el castaño la corrió por todo el bar y no la alcanzó hasta la salida, cuando la diviso en la calle, la rubia ya estaba haciendo señas a un taxi para que parara, no le quedó otra que correr a su lado.

-No puedo quedarme más tiempo, mañana tengo que madrugar-..la ojiazul trató de no mirarlo a los ojos para que no se diera cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo..-entro muy temprano a trabajar- dijo al momento que el coche se estacionaba frente a ella para que pudiera subir, tomó la manija para abrir la puerta pero el castaño la agarró del brazo. Piper instintivamente cerró los ojos, esperando sentir algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando Alex la tocó, como si fuera algo normal, pero nada pasó, no sintió absolutamente nada y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-Vamos Pipes, sólo una copa más y te llevo a tu casa, sin problemas- insistió Larry, haciendo puchero, Piper negó con la cabeza riendo.

-En serio Larry, debo irme- trató de soltarse pero el castaño no cedió y se acercó a ella más, casi aprisionandola con su cuerpo contra el costado del automóvil.

-Solo una más, por favor-..la rubia pudo sentir el aliento a alcohol que expulsaba el hombre y supo que no sería tan facil deshacerse de él. Pensó en alguna excusa para que la deje ir pero nada vino a su mente, solo un par de ojos verdes que la invitaban a contemplarlos, a perderse en ellos.

Piper se había quedado con las ganas de aceptar ese trago y poder hablar con aquella mujer que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, tener la oportunidad de conocerla y quizás descubrir otra faceta suya, una que nunca mostraba ante nadie, pero sus miedos, sus inseguridades le jugaron en contra y tuvo que salir corriendo; además había una razón que le bastaba como para no avanzar más y era que Alex se iba a casar con Sasha y no había nada que pudiera hacer, no podía permitirse actuar en esos sentimientos.

Por otra parte su sexualidad no estaba del todo en claro, hasta ese momento creyó ser heterosexual, así había crecido, así la habían educado por lo que siempre había salido con hombres, nunca había estado con una mujer antes y de pronto que la pelinegra le atrajera de cierta forma, que le provocara cosas, era algo completamente nuevo para ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, una mano en su rostro la devolvió a la realidad, Larry le acariciaba la mejilla y le decía algo que no lograba escuchar por estar pensando en cierta mujer. 

-Oiga, ¿sube o no señorita?- preguntó el taxista en un tono poco amable, bajando la ventanilla para que lo escucharan, y Piper en realidad deseaba subirse, no quería quedarse con el castaño pero recordó que no traía su bolso encima y debía hablar con la castaña primero antes de irse porque era tarde para volver a su casa, el subte ya no funcionaba a esa hora por lo que tenía que pasar la noche en lo de Lorna sí o sí.

-Disculpe señor, no subiré-..alejándose un poco del coche y en seguida el mismo arrancó a toda velocidad dejando a los dos parados en la calle.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Larry, y la rubia asintió no muy convencida. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreir y finalmente apoyó su mano en la cintura de Piper para guiarla una vez mas dentro del bar.

\----------

Alex no encontraba las fuerzas para volver con Sasha después de que la rubia la dejara sola en la barra. Era algo tarde ya, lo mas aconsejable era que volvieran a casa pero no quería enfrentar a su prometida, no después de haber hablado con aquella maravillosa mujer.

Piper, su nombre es Piper.

Si creyó que conocerla para poder seguir con su vida le ayudaría, pues estaba completamente equivocada, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo esperado. Por fin sabía su nombre pero su mente no quería cooperar, lo repetía una y otra vez como grabandolo en lo mas profundo de su memoria donde sería complicado de olvidar.

Piper

A pesar de haberla escuchado emitir muy pocas palabras, estaba maravillada con esa mujer, definitivamente necesitaba conocerla más, saber todo de ella, sus gustos, sus costumbres, sus manías y si se presentaba la oportunidad, al menos forjar una amistad, porque aunque no estaba conforme con eso, en ese momento no podía ofrecerle otra cosa, ella estaba comprometida y se iba a casar en poco tiempo, además de que tampoco sabía si a Piper le gustaban las mujeres. Por lo poco que pudo ver, la respuesta era no, si estaba compartiendo una bebida con Larry, un hombre, las cosas para ella no serían prometedoras.

Con sus pensamientos en la cabeza permaneció sentada en la barra por un tiempo más, disfrutando de otro trago, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Alexandra..¿dónde estas?- atendió y tuvo que chequear el ID en la pantalla porque no reconoció la voz, decía Sasha pero esa no era ella y le llamó la atención que prestara su teléfono, no se lo dejaba tocar a nadie, ni a ella misma que se lo había regalado.

-Tú no eres Sasha, ¿quién eres?, ¿dónde está ella?-..preguntó de mala manera, lo último que quería era hablar con alguien que no fuera Piper. 

-No- Alex escuchó una risa coqueta del otro lado de la línea que le hizo rodar los ojos..-Soy Anne una de las amigas de Sash, estamos en el baño-..escuchaba que la mujer hablaba sonriendo, no sabía si era a causa del alcohol o era así de exasperante. La pelinegra levantó una ceja como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuera algo de suma importancia, estaba colmando su paciencia que en ese punto era casi nula.

\- Escucha, Anne.. me importa muy poco quien eres, agradecería que no me llames más.. y devuelvele el teléfono a mi prometida, ahora. Gracias- habló de mala manera, como era costumbre y cuando estaba por colgar el llamado escuchó un ruido.

-Aleeeex- pudo escuchar a la rubia, que sonaba bastante borracha y al parecer estaba llorando..-Aleeex mi amor- y la pelinegra se tomó el rostro entre las manos, estaba más que ebria y ella tenía que responsabilzarse por su futura esposa aunque en ese momento fuera lo último que quisiera hacer.

-Quedate ahí, ya voy por ti- no que fuera a poder irse muy lejos se imaginó, por como sonaba por teléfono estaba bastante mal. Pagó la cuenta y aprovechó la oportunidad para guiñarle un ojo a la mujer detrás de la barra que le sonrió, a veces disfrutaba de eso, le hacía sentir que tenía un cierto poder. Hizo algunos pasos en dirección al baño y entre medio de todo el murmullo y la música volvió a escuchar esa risa.

Piper

Aunque se moría por hacerlo, no salió corriendo detrás de la rubia porque estaba el castaño presente, que lo hizo por ella. El hombre sabía que ella estaba en pareja y no se podía dar el lujo de coquetear con otra bajo sus narices, seguro le guardaba rencor por haberlo echado de la empresa y la iba a delatar, no la valía la pena correr el riesgo por ese idiota.

Como una piedra preciosa que la invitaba a contemplarla y sin poder apartar la vista, Alex se quedó viendo a Piper a través del bar. Era imposible que en tan pocas horas, porque hacía cuestión de horas que la había visto por primera vez, sintiera semejante atracción, era como un imán que por más fuerza que hiciera para mantener distancia, más la atraía hacia ella, y que siendo honesta tampoco quería oponer mucha resistencia, algo le decía que debía dejarse llevar, darse la oportunidad de conocerla, de mantenerla en su vida de alguna manera. 

En ese instante volvió a verlos reirse y sintió una punzada en el estómago, quería salir corriendo hacia ellos, pegarle a Larry y llevarse a la rubia lejos, pero no podía, no era su lugar y Piper no era nada suyo, ella debía ocuparse de otra rubia.

Mierda, Sasha.

Por un momento su prometida había quedado en un segundo plano, se quitó de la cabeza esos pensamientos y siguió caminando en dirección al baño. Cuando entró al lugar lo que vio le dio nauseas, Sasha estaba sentada en una silla ubicada en una esquina y rodeada de sus amigas que le acariciaban el cabello mientras ella lloraba, todo su maquillaje estaba corrido y su ropa manchada con lo que supuso era su propio vómito, y que a medida que se acercó lo pudo comprobar.

-¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?.. ¿por qué la dejaron beber tanto?- gritó la pelinegra sobresaltando al grupito de mujeres presentes. Todas bajaron la mirada, arrepentidas excepto una.

-¿Disculpa? Nosotras no tenemos por que controlarla, no somos sus niñeras, en todo caso ¿dónde estabas tú?..es tu responsabilidad después de todo, te casaras con ella-..una pelirroja habló en tono de fastidio y Alex la miró, apretando los dientes y los puños perdiendo los estribos en seguida, le quería gritar pero no tenía qué decirle, la mujer había dado justo en el clavo.

¿Dónde estuvo ella cuando Sasha la necesitaba? Detrás de una mujer que claramente no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ella y que ni siquiera fue capaz de aceptarle un trago. 

\- ¡Afuera todas!- gritó en su lugar, clavando sus ojos en la pelirroja que la miraba de forma retadora. En cuestión de segundos quedó sola con la rubia, se acercó a ella y le corrió el cabello que cubría su rostro.

\- Sash, ¿qué has hecho? ¿por qué has bebido tanto?- preguntó en un tono mas dulce, acariciando su mejilla, la rubia le quitó la mano.

-Por que parece que hoy es la única forma de llamar tu atención, Alex...- dijo volteando el rostro para que la pelinegra no la viera.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó confundida, eso era nuevo...

-De que te fuiste por ahí, seguro con alguna de tus putas y me dejaste sola toda la noche-..comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, alzando la voz y lo más probable era que sus amigas estuvieran detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, dejándola a ella como la mala de la película...- Ni siquiera has bailado conmigo..¡nunca haces nada divertido conmigo Alex!- le reclamó y la pelinegra la quedó viendo con una mezcla de verguenza, porque algo de verdad había en eso, y fastidio porque era lo último que quería escuchar, ya había tenido bastante con Larry y..Piper.

-Baja la voz por favor, vayamos a casa y allí me puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, aquí no-..le dijo tratando de mantener la calma para no provocarla más. Le tomó la mano para ayudarla a pararse y no perder el equilibrio, pero no llegó muy lejos.

-¡Dejame!- le gritó y con eso llevando al límite de su paciencia a Alex que respiró hondo para intentar mantener la calma.

-¡Sasha, no seas caprichosa por favor, vámonos!..ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí, vamos a casa- el tono que utilizó esa vez era distinto, mas autoritario y la rubia lo notó.

-A mí no me das órdenes, Alex, yo no soy una empleaducha tuya..¿me oiste?- se cruzó de brazos, en pose de típica niña caprichosa y la pelinegra rodó los ojos, estaba claro que así no podrían hablar, por lo tanto amenazó con salir del baño dando unos pasos hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- habló la otra mujer y Alex se detuvo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro que ocultó antes de darse vuelta.

-Me voy a casa, estoy agotada, no quiero discutir mas contigo..- se volvió una vez mas a la puerta para salir.

\- ¡Espera!.. Yo..lo siento- se disculpó miserablemente y trató de pararse pero todavía no estaba del todo recuperada para valerse por si sola, asique antes de que se cayera al suelo y se golpeara, haciendo sentir a la ojiverde aún mas culpable, se acercó velozmente hasta su lado.

-Deja que te ayude- le dijo Alex tomandola firme de la cintura y no pudo dar ni un paso que la mujer se tiró a llorar en sus brazos.

-Lo siento mi amor, de verdad- Alex tragó en seco, no le gustaba verla llorar, le costaba lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, sin hablar del remordimiento que sentía por haber siquiera pensado en estar con Piper.

-No pasa nada, vamos a casa, te prepararé un baño para que puedas relajarte e irte a dormir mas tranquila- le dijo acariciando su cabello, la rubia se separó para besarla en los labios, pero Alex no le correspondió de la misma manera que siempre, se separó rápido y antes de que diga o intente algo más se puso en marcha para sacarla de ese lugar.

Cuando salieron y lograron avanzar un poco entre la multitud se volvió a topar con la imágen de la ojiazul sentada en la barra con un trago en la mano que la hizo frenar de golpe, necesitaba alguna excusa para volver a verla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has olvidado algo?-..preguntó Sasha ante la actitud de la pelinegra. 

\- ¡Si! Es eso, olvidé algo- exclamó, no se le había ocurrido ninguna excusa creíble y tuvo suerte de que Sasha creara una por ella.

-Hey..¿tan pronto se van?- antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, escucharon una voz y ambas voltearon para ver a Nicky acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si, es que Sasha no se siente del todo bien- habló Alex, mirándola con una expresión avergonzada. 

-Ya veo- dijo sin expresión alguna, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba. A la ojimiel ya no le importaba mucho la rubia en cuestión y no le molestaba demostrarselo a su amiga. En ese momento a Alex se le ocurrió una idea.

-Nick, ¿la puedes acompañar al auto?- y ambas la miraron como si hubieran visto un fantasma, como si fuera algo descabellado lo que dijo.-¿por favor?- le hizo puchero a lo que Nicky rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando pesada, se acercó a la rubia adoptando la posición de la pelinegra.

-Gracias, te debo una- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se perdió entre la gente.

\---------

-Deberías haber visto la cara de Vause cuando me vio besandome con su noviesita- reía Larry contandole a la rubia por que habia dejado de trabajar para la empresa. Lo que para él era gracioso para Piper era mas que incómodo, lo último que quería saber era de otras de las conquistas de la pelinegra, no sabia por que pero no le gustaba, le provocaba una sensación extraña, como un dolor en el estómago, que no sabía identificar. Pero fingia divertirse para evitar que Larry la cuestione y quedar en evidencia.

-En fin, que me echara fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, estaba estancado en ese puesto- dio un sorbo a su trago y rió..-ahora tengo mi propia oficina y estoy a cargo de una cantidad de empleados, y ni hablar del sueldo, Vause es una tacaña..-se puso mas serio.

-Es cierto, es bastante tacaña-..estuvo de acuerdo la rubia sin notar lo que acababa de decir..

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó curioso el castaño y la rubia trago en seco.

-Me lo imagino, por lo que dicen de ella-..el castaño asintió..-además la gran mayoría de los multimillonarios como ella explotan a sus empleados o desperdician su talento en puestos equivocados-..comentó enojada, se volvía a hacer presente su enojo con Alex por la suspensión. 

Larry notó el cambio de expresión en Piper y cuando le iba a preguntar a que se debía, lo interrumpieron.

-Disculpe,¿usted es Larry Bloom?- un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con una ropa parecida a la barwoman preguntó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo busca?- el castaño lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tiene una llamada en la oficina de arriba, dijeron que era de suma importancia-..habló seriamente el hombre y el castaño seguía desconcertado.

-¿Dijo quién era?- cuestionó.

\- No, señor, solo que era importante y que no podía esperar hasta mañana- Larry bufó y se levantó de su asiento...-Te sigo, amigo-..a lo que el hombre caminó delante para que Larry lo acompañara, sin siquiera decirle algo a la rubia que quedó sola y bastante confundida por eso, pero no por mucho.

-Tú vienes conmigo-..y sintió una mano que la tomaba del brazo y la alejaba de la barra. No tuvo que voltear a ver de quien se trataba porque la descarga que sintió en el brazo y la fragancia que la inundó completamente, se lo confirmaron.

-Disculpa mi brusquedad, Piper, pero necesitaba hablar contigo-..Alex estaba demasiado cerca una vez mas y todavía la sostenía por el brazo, solo pudo asentir, su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta.

-Me gustaría que pudieramos conocernos, que salgamos a tomar algo.. ¿qué dices?-..preguntó entusiasmada y Piper la miró con los ojos muy abiertos no se esperaba para nada eso, solo se quedó viéndola fijamente perdida en aquel intenso verde.

-Piper..¿estás bien?-..preguntó la pelinegra al notar que la rubia estaba muda y quieta, le dio una leve sacudida para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sien... lo siento.. yo-..los nervios no la estaban ayudando para nada.

-¿Qué dices?..¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Quiero decir.. solo sería una cena de ..amigas o iríamos a beber algo.. me debes ese trago después de todo..- le guiño un ojo y rió divertida por el gesto. Piper quería morir ahí mismo.

No se suponía que Alex se comportara de aquella manera con ella, tan gentil, tan encantadora. No, ella era una mala persona, una bruja, ella lo sabía de memoria, padecía todos los días de su vida el mal humor de la pelinegra. Alex era el mismísimo diablo en persona que, sin ir más lejos, la había suspendido de su puesto solamente por tocar a su puerta. Alex no era buena, ella no podía aceptar esa invitación, Alex se iba a casar con Sasha.

Alex se iba a casar, mierda.

\- Piper..- dijo la ojiverde nuevamente ante el silencio de la rubia, moviendo una mano en su rostro para que le prestara atención ya que parecía bastante distraída.

-Si, disculpe señorita..¿qué dijo?- preguntó algo confundida, no la había estado escuchando verdaderamente, estaba mas ocupada respirando su fragancia.

\- Ya te he dicho, llámame Alex, por favor- le sonrió coquetamente y Piper descubrió una tercer característica de la pelinegra que la hacía derretir. 

Esa sonrisa, es perfecta, la odio.

\- Claro, disculpe.. Alex- sonrió nerviosa y la pelinegra rió animada.

-Y por favor, tuteame, no soporto tanta formalidad- ahora era el turno de la rubia reir animadamente.

-Muy bien Alex... y ¿cuando sería la..salida?-..no quiso decir cita, le sonaba extraño y bien en claro lo dejó Alex, que sería algo de amigas, lo cual le resultaba aún mas extraño. ¿Ella y Alex amigas? Lorna se estaría riendo a carcajadas en ese momento.

Lorna

Se había olvidado por completo de su amiga, debía irse en ese momento antes de hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

\- Lo siento, Alex, debo irme, ahora- no la dejó responder y se liberó del agarre que la pelinegra aun mantenía en ella.

-Claro, entiendo- le dio media sonrisa y cuando se iba a correr del medio para dejarla ir, pareció recordar algo..-Espera, Piper- rebusco en su bolsillo y de su billetera sacó una tarjeta...- ten, por favor llámeme en cuanto quieras pactar esa salida, y si necesitas algo, lo que sea..- Piper la tomó dudosa y le sonrió.

-Adiós, buenas noches- dijo y Alex sintiendo de golpe como una fuerza se apoderaba de ella se acercó más a la rubia y depositó un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios y cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

-Hasta luego- dijo casi en un suspiró, no se quería despedir, tenía la intención de encontrarse con ella aunque sea una vez mas.

Piper tragó en seco, no se podía mover estaba completamente paralizada, se dio cuenta que quería quedarse así con los labios de Alex encima para siempre.

No, no puedes Piper, ella tiene dueña, ella se va a casar. Idiota, para con esto.

De golpe lo que creyó su consiencia la hizo recuperar un mínimo de cordura y se separó un poco de la pelinegra, le dio una última sonrisa y se alejó lo mas rápido posible, aunque deseaba correr de allí, sus zapatos no se lo permitían.

¿Qué carajos fue eso? No podía pasar nunca más.. 

Aunque en el fondo ni ella se lo creía.


	7. Chapter 7

La rubia contempló la tarjeta en su mano por un momento, mirando las delicadas letras impresas en la misma que conocía de memoria, ya que ella las había mandado a hacer y como instinto, siguiendo el aroma, se acercó el papel a la nariz, acto que la hizo sonreir. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que tenía una obsesión con el perfume de Alex, pero no podía evitarlo, era una fragancia exquisita. Quizás en su próximo encuentro le podía preguntar cuál era..

No, no y no.

No la iba a llamar, no iba a salir con ella, no debía hacer eso, no podía acercarse a la pelinegra y darle rienda suelta a eso que comenzaba a sentir, tenía motivos de sobra que se lo impedían además de que lo más probable era que se llevara una gran desilusión y lamentablemente ya había pasado por eso, no quería revivirlo.

Ellas no iban a ser amigas, no podían, Alexandra Vause era su jefa, la bruja, y nada más, no existiría nada entre ellas.

No, Piper. Basta.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, mas dudaba de lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que trató de hacer a un lado el dilema que la agobiaba en ese momento y se concentró en buscar a Lorna para irse del lugar, ya había tenido suficiente por el día, además de que estaba cansada y le dolían los pies por los zapatos incómodos. Sin importarle mucho que la miraran raro se quitó los tacones y comenzó a caminar descalza entre la gente.

-Pipesss- escuchó detrás de ella luego de haber dado unos cuantos pasos en dirección al lugar que la había visto la última vez y cuando volteó se encontró con la castaña colgada del cuello del rubio con el que se había perdido toda la noche, bastante ebria.

-¡Lorna, mira como estás mujer!- exclamó preocupada acercándose a ellos. El rubio la miraba aburrido y ni bien estuvo cerca se quitó a Lorna de encima para entregársela a Piper.

-Me voy- dijo el hombre sin darle tiempo de decir nada, caminó rapido y se perdió entre los presentes.

-Pero que.. desgraciado- dijo la rubia entredientes sosteniendo a la castaña como pudo, que a pesar de su tamaño, le costaba porque al estar ebria no se podía mantener en pie, era un peso muerto. Después de renegar y propiciar varios insultos al aire, logró llegar a una mesa cercana y la sentó por un momento, se había agotado de hacer fuerza.

-Lorna, sé que es tu bebé y que si estuvieras conciente no accederias ni soñando, pero necesito las llaves del auto-..dijo con cautela la rubia, conocía lo que le había costado y de la manera en que lo cuidaba, pero se quería ir de allí, no aguantaba más. Con eso, la castaña pareció reaccionar lo suficiente para fruncir el seño.

-Mmm..no, mi bebé no- y al instante, como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia o se hubiese lastimado físicamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Piper suspiró pesadamente, sentándose a un lado suyo, se sentía completamente derrotada.

Esto es una mierda.

-¿Necesitan que las lleve?- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa seductora de la ojimiel. Piper lo consideró por un momento, la verdad era que quería correr de ahí cuanto antes, pero si llegaba a dejar el auto de Lorna estacionado solo toda la noche, al otro día, cuando la castaña se recuperara ella no viviría para contarlo

-¿Puedes llevar a Lorna hasta la casa?-..preguntó y Nicky se sorprendió, se esperaba una negativa o en realidad pretendía llevarse solo a Piper y utilizar todos sus encantos para cerrar la noche como siempre, con sexo.

Como se la quedó viendo algo curiosa, la rubia siguió..-hemos venido en su auto y tengo que llevarlo, sino soy mujer muerta- rió contagiando a Nicky.

-No podría vivir conmigo misma si te mueres y yo pude haber hecho algo al respecto, así que, sí, desde luego la llevaré-..le guiño un ojo y la rubia se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos, en un abrazo como de alivio, sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones, que claramente la ojimiel malinterpretó.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- Piper se alejó de ella como si se tratara de un hierro caliente, al sentir las manos de Nicky apretarle el trasero.

-¿Qué cosa, cariño?- a Nicky no se le movió un pelo con el tono y la actitud que la rubia estaba usando, muy por el contrario se acercó una vez mas a ella.

-No des un pasó mas, Nichols- dijo señalandola con el dedo y retrocediendo aún mas, ya no le quedaba mucho espacio, si se movía mas, terminaría cayendo encima de su amiga que seguía sentada, ajena a todo. 

-¿O qué?- la miró sonriendo divertida, levantando una ceja, Piper la quería golpear ahí mismo, su paciencia ya había llegado a su límite y no soportaría nada más.

-O..- no terminó la oración ya que un golpe fuerte la distrajo y la hizo voltear. Lo que vio la hizo saltarse un latido. La castaña se había caído de dónde estaba sentada al suelo y al estar en ese estado de ebriedad no tenía la fuerza como para pararse. La sonrisa de Nicky se borró inmediatamente y ambas corrieron a ayudarla.

-¡Lorna!- gritó la rubia preocupada por su amiga, y sentándose a su lado trató de examinarla todavía en el suelo para ver si se había hecho alguna herida de consideración, ya que la mujer al parecer por el ruido del golpe y la posición en la que había caído indicaban que se golpeó el rostro y la rubia tenía miedo que le haya hecho mal debido a que la castaña no emitía sonido, estaba casi inconsciente y Piper estaba por hiperventilar...

-Lor-..la movió un poco..-¿estás bien?- la desesperacion se apoderó de ella al ver que la mujer no se movía, ni reaccionaba...-¡Al hospital! ¡Debemos ir al hospital!- gritó llorando y Nicky se acercó más a Piper.

-Elizabeth por favor, calmate que así no lograrás ayudar a nadie, al contrario- era la primera vez en toda la noche que Piper escuchaba a la ojimiel hablar como una persona adulta y sin segundas intenciones por lo que asintió y trató de seguir su consejo.

-¡Ey!..necesito que pases el brazo de Lorna por encima de tu hombro, que yo haré lo mismo y así la llevamos hasta mi auto-..le pidió a la rubia una vez que la vio mas calmada. Todavía quedaba gente en el bar por lo que se les dificultó un poco más de lo esperado salir, pero en cuestión de minutos llegaron al auto de la ojimiel y la cargaron en la parte trasera. Piper solo esperaba terminar esa noche de una vez por todas. 

\-------------

-¡Alex detente por favor!- gritó Sasha haciendo sobresaltar a la pelinegra que se encontraba en el asiento del conductor yendo camino a casa.

-¿Por qué?..¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmada, disminuyendo la velocidad.

-¡Solo hazlo!- volvió a gritar la rubia, tomando con fuerza su estómago. Alex no cuestionó mas y se detuvo a un lado de la calle, ganándose algunos insultos de los pocos autos que circulaban a esas horas. Acto seguido la rubia prácticamente saltó hacia fuera, corriendo hacia el primer árbol que vio y apoyando su mano contra el tronco, lanzó todo lo que había consumido en las últimas horas. 

La ojiverde cuando vio lo que sucedía se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, suspirando pesadamente. ¿Cuánto había bebido esta mujer?¿Y cómo ella lo había permitido?

Es tu culpa que este así, Alex. Tú la dejaste sola para irte detrás de Piper.

La voz de su conciencia se hacía presente, y curiosamente sonando parecido a su amiga Nicky, para meter en el dedo en la llaga. Aunque no se arrepentía de haber perseguido a Piper, de haberle dado la tarjeta y de haberla besado.. en la mejilla, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Sentía culpa por pensar en alguien más cuando hasta hace unas horas solo tenía ojos para Sasha. Sentía culpa por haberse perdido en aquellos ojos azules que conoció en el bar que comenzaban a hacerla dudar de la vida que llevaba en el último tiempo.

¡Pero no puedes tirar por la borda lo que has construido con Sasha solamente por una calentura!

Definitivamente no era Nicky, ella no le hubiese dicho eso cuando el motivo de la pelea que tuvieron fue específicamente por su boda. Y a decir verdad, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba segura si lo que le pasaba con Piper era solo cuestión de sexo, porque sí, la rubia estaba demasiado buena y despertaba ciertas sensaciones en ella incluso con haberla visto tan poco tiempo, pero había algo más allá de lo físico, de lo carnal, lo presentía, por que tenía la necesidad de conocerla y eso era algo nuevo en ella. Nunca antes le había importado los intereses de nadie mas que en los de ella misma, a excepción de su prometida, y eso la asustaba. 

A pesar de que estaba segura que cometeria un error porque sabía de antemano la respuesta de su hermana, debía hablar con Nicky y contarle lo que le estaba pasando, estaba ante un verdadero aprieto, como nunca antes se le había presentado y necesitaba el punto de vista de alguien más, para poder resolverlo de la mejor manera posible y lastimar a la menor cantidad de gente en el proceso.

Un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos y en seguida recordó donde estaba y con quién.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Alex, en serio-..últimamente el tono que usaba la rubia con ella era sarcástico y falto de cariño y a Alex le estaba cansando, pero sabía que si tiraba un poco del hilo desataria un locura en la mujer, de la cual estaba segura que en ese momento no estaba preparada para soportar.

-Lo siento Sash, estaba por bajar y justo subiste-..mintió, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza un segundo bajar para ayudarla, si lo único en lo que pensaba era Piper.

Basta Alex

-Vamos, ¡ahora!- dijo entredientes la rubia, se notaba furiosa y Alex sin oponer resistencia apretó el acelerador, después de todo ella también necesitaba llegar a su casa y servirse una buena medida de su whisky para bajar un poco los ánimos.

Y así lo hizo ni bien entraron y como había sido su intención desde antes de haber ido a aquel bar, se sirvió la medida y se tiró en el sillón a beber. 

-¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó Sasha asustando a la pelinegra que por un segundo había cerrado los ojos. 

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué pasó? ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada y la rubia la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Y todavía me preguntas?- la rubia gritaba como una desquiciada y Alex no entendía nada, se estaba hartando.

-¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa Sasha? ¡No te entiendo! Dime, por favor-..exclamó Alex y se paró del sillón donde estaba, dejando el vaso en la mesa y se acercó hasta su mujer que estaba parada en el medio de la sala con sus manos agarrando su propia cadera con fuerza y mirándola molesta. Alex quiso tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a ella pero Sasha la empujó un poco con las manos hacia atrás.

-Sueltame- dijo pero sin poner mucha resistencia a los brazos de la pelinegra que la terminaron por envolver en un abrazo. Al separarse, la rubia mantenía la cabeza gacha y Alex la tomó de la barbilla para alzarla y que la viera a los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede amor? Me preocupas-..habló en un tono dulce y cuando cruzó miradas con Sasha pudo ver que la mujer tenía los ojos llorosos.

-No lo sé, perdon, de verdad- y se largó a llorar en los brazos de la ojiverde que sólo pudo sostenerla.

\--------

-¡Chapman!- la rubia que estaba concentrada con la vista en el camino esperando llegar al hospital, se sobresalto. Finalmente habían dejado el coche de Lorna en el bar e iban las tres en el de la ojimiel.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó confundida Nicky ante el grito de la castaña que estaba recostada en el asiento trasero, no lo habia logrado entender del todo, pero Piper sí y no sabía donde meterse.

-¡Lorna!- exclamó contenta la rubia- te has despertado, ¿cómo estas? ¿cómo te sientes?- ella que estaba sentada en la parte delantera, volteó a verla, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la otra mujer que seguía conduciendo con el rostro fruncido.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿dónde estamos?- habló en voz bajita, tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la cabeza, masajeando las cienes..-Mi cabeza va a explotar-..se quejó y a pesar de todo Piper no pudo contener la sonrisa, estuvo preocupada por su amiga y verla algo mejor la aliviaba. Lorna abrió un solo ojo y la pudo ver.

-No es gracioso, me estoy muriendo- habló con fastidio, tomándose la cabeza y haciendo reir a la rubia.

-Lo siento Lor, no sabes lo que me alegra verte consciente-..explicó entre risas..-te has caido y golpeado fuerte y me asusté mucho-..su sonrisa se borró al recordar el mal momento que había pasado.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- exclamó soprendida y se levantó de golpe del asiento, arrepintiendose casi inmediatamente ante la punzada de dolor en la cabeza y las nauseas que le vinieron al mismo tiempo...-¡Dile al chofer que pare, ya!- se tapó la boca para no lanzar nada dentro del auto, no era consciente de que el chofer en realidad era ni mas ni menos que Nicky.

-Morello, yo soy muchas cosas, pero no soy chofer de nadie- dijo en un tono serio que no pudo mantener por mucho porque largó a reir, recibiendo una mirada por parte de la rubia.

-¡Nichols!- dijo entre soprendida y fastidiada a la vez debido a la otra mujer que se reía de su desgracia..-¡detente, ahora!- en seguida lo hizo, y la castaña bajó casi corriendo justo para lanzar todo en la acera mientras la rubia la acompañaba. Piper se sentía culpable, sobretodo porque había dejado el "bebé" de Lorna en el bar y sabía que cuando su amiga estuviera un poco mejor se le venía la noche.

Cuando finalmente Lorna se calmó, se sentó en un banco que había en la calle y Piper la acompañó, manteniendose en silencio por un buen momento, contemplando la noche de New York.

-¡Que linda noche!- comentó la rubia y recibió solo una leve sonrisa de la castaña, que rápidamente se convirtió en un seño fruncido.

Muy bien Piper, prepárate, es hora.

\- ¿Y mi bebé?- preguntó levantando una ceja y la rubia tragó en seco, despidiéndose mentalmente del mundo. Al menos si muero esta noche, no tendré que lidiar con Alex, pensó.

\- Si,eso, déjame explicarte Lor..-no la dejó terminar de hablar.

-Lor nada, ¿dónde esta mi auto, Piper?- la rubia había tenido la suerte de no tener que ver a su amiga enojada, hasta ese momento.

-Lo siento, tuve que dejarlo en el bar, estabas muy mal y con Nichols te estabamos llevando al hospital- explicó Piper y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Lorna estaba realmente enojada.

Sin decir más nada, se metió al auto en la parte de atrás, dejándola sola en el banco. Un momento después, la rubia tomó su lugar en el asiento del acompañante.

Nicky que no podía lidiar con esa situación en su lugar había ido a buscar de algo para calmar el dolor de cabeza de la castaña junto con una botella de agua y cuando volvió se encontró con ambas dentro del auto.

-Ten, Morello, espero te ayude- una vez dentro, le dio las cosas y solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza en señal de gracias.

-Llévame al bar, Nichols- dijo, sorprendiendo a la ojimiel con el tono que utilizó pero claramente el aire en ese auto se cortaba con cuchillo y no dijo nada, solo miró a Piper que negó con la cabeza y sin más arrancó.

\--------

Te necesito, Al

Después de haberse calmado, Sasha se había acostado en el sillón del living arrastrando a Alex con ella. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra mientras que la otra mujer acariciaba su cabello, todo estaba en calma al punto que Alex se estaba quedando dormida, venía con el sueño acumulado, y al escucharla abrió los ojos de golpe.

Hacía unos días que no tenían sexo debido a que la pelinegra había estado trabajando más de la cuenta ya que su socia estaba en europa y tenía que estar a cargo, no sólo de su trabajo sino que también de algunos pendientes de Nichols. Si bien podía delegarselo a alguien, no confiaba en ninguno de sus empleados para semenjante tarea.

Tragó en seco, no sabía que hacer, en cualquier otro momento, sin importar lo cansada que estuviera, le hubiese quitado la ropa y la habría hecho suya en ese mismo sillón, pero en ese momento lo primero que pensó fue en aquellos ojos azules, en como los traicionaria si daba un paso más, e inmediatamente ese pensamiento la hizo enojar.

¿Por qué carajo pensaba eso si Piper no era nada suyo?

En todo caso, la situación era al revés ella estaría traicionando a su futura esposa con Piper, al querer tenerla entre sus brazos, porque no podía negarlo, la quería tener para ella. Le dio vueltas al asunto y decidió al menos admitirlo para ella misma.

De golpe, el peso que sentía sobre su pecho desapareció y sintió labios besando su cuello.

-Amor, espera- dijo muy suave, no quería ser tan brusca al despreciarla, Sasha ya había llorado demasiado.

-Pero te necesito- dijo entre besos y Alex comenzó a removerse debajo de ella, estaba realmente incómoda, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero la rubia por sus moviemientos le demostró que realmente estaba excitada.

-Sasha- dijo algo mas firme y la rubia se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Alex?- espetó con bronca..-¿Tampoco quieres tener sexo conmigo?- y la pelinegra no pudo responderle, solo bajó la mirada, en ese momento Sasha, sintiéndose algo humillada se bajó del sillón con la intención de salir corriendo hacia el baño, pero Alex la tomó de la mano justo a tiempo. Por primera vez en la noche, la rubia no se soltó del agarre.

-Lo siento, es que estoy algo..cansada- dijo apenada.

-Nunca antes estuviste cansada a la hora del sexo, no se que te pasa, estás rara-..la pelinegra abrió la boca para decir al pero nada salió, ni siquiera tenía argumentos para negárselo. Sasha rodó los ojos.

-Pideme un taxi- dijo acomodandose la ropa y buscando su abrigo y bolso.

Alex la soltó y con su mirada buscó su teléfono, gesto que enojó mas a su prometida, que ni siquiera intentó detenerla, pero no dijo mas nada.

La pelinegra se debatió la situación mentalmente en milésimas de segundo, no entendía qué le pasaba y porqué, nunca había tenido problemas para cogerse a alguna mujer y menos que menos a Sasha, pero en ese momento la imagen de Piper aparecía en su cerebro inhibiendola por completo.

Basta, se termina aquí. 

Se repitió eso algunas veces antes de revolear el teléfono por los aires y lanzarse sobre la rubia, quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa. La besó con fuerza, con desesperación como nunca antes, sus movimientos eran bruscos, sin una pizca de amor. En cuestión de segundos la desvistió y sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta su habitación.

Aún manteniendo su ropa puesta y sin juegos previos, fue directo al punto, la hizo suya de una manera salvaje, entrando en ella con dos dedos como si se tratara de cualquier cosa en vez del cuerpo de su amada.

Parecía que su alma hubiese dejado su cuerpo, por que no sentía nada, algo que nunca le había pasado y que la descolocaba.

Contempló, sin expresión en el rostro, como la mujer debajo suyo se retorcia de placer, tratando de quitarse del pensamiento a Piper pero fallando olímpicamente. 

Sasha, sin percatarse de nada muy por el contrario, lo disfrutó plenamente y hasta le manifestó a su prometida lo feliz que la hacía, pero Alex no había sentido absolutamente nada.

Más tarde recostadas en la cama con la rubia descansado en sus brazos, su cerebro iba a mil por hora, estaba por explotar, necesitaba liberarse de alguna manera, por lo que esperó a que se durmiera y cuando sintió la respiración calma se levantó de la cama con cuidado y entró en el baño.

Se miró al espejo y le dieron ganas de abofetearse a sí misma por lo que acababa de hacer, se odiaba, y al tope de todo eso que sentía, estaba caliente, demasiado.

Sin importarle más nada, se quitó los pantalones y la camisa quedando solo en ropa interior, se sentó cómoda e hizo lo único que se sentía bien en ese momento. Metió su mano dentro de la braga y comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre su centro.

Piper

Con cada movimiento de su mano, se imaginaba a la rubia haciéndolo en su lugar. A sus labios carnosos saboreando su piel, sus dedos tocandola por todos lados, entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez, sus gemidos provocándola, esos hermosos ojos mirandola penetrantemente y haciéndola perderse en ellos, y con solo esa imagen, sus dedos adoptaron un ritmo, que tuvo que disminuir en seguida porque no quería terminar tan rápido. El pensar en ella la hacía mojarse más y los movientos de sus dedos la estaban llevando cerca.

Piper

Sonidos de placer comenzaron a aparecer y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar y despertar a Sasha que dormía del otro lado de la pared. Después de un rato, volvió a aumentar la velocidad de sus dedos y en cuestión de segundos llegó a su orgasmo con el nombre de Piper atrapado en su garganta.

No recordaba haber llegado al clímax de esa manera tan fuerte y solamente con haberse masturbado. No se imaginaba entonces lo que sería verdaderamente entregarse por completo a ella.

Momentos más tarde, se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama durmiendose rápidamente. 

Esa noche, a pesar de todo lo vivido durante el día, durmió como un ángel.


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado una semana de aquella fiesta en el bar y Piper había hecho hasta lo imposible para aguantarse las ganas de llamar a Alex.

Había puesto la tarjeta en mil lugares distintos con la esperanza de olvidar donde la dejaba y abstenerse de la tentación de llamarla para verse, pero su cerebro siempre la tenía presente. 

Pensó hasta en quemarla y se atrevió a encender un fósforo y ponerlo cerca del papel pero cuando comenzó a prenderse en seguida sopló para apagarlo. Esa tarjeta tenía el celular personal de Alex grabado y no muchos tenían el privilegio de tenerlo, si lo perdía, eso era todo. Aunque siempre la podía ver en la empresa, no sería lo mismo.

No había caso, por mas que quisiera ignorarla, como se las había arreglado hasta ese momento, había una parte de ella que quería exactamente lo contrario.

Todavía le quedaban unos días para tener que reincorporarse al trabajo y tampoco estaba segura de querer volver. Si bien contaba con la suerte de que Alex no la había reconocido, no quería arriesgarse a que la pelinegra se enterara de quien era ella realmente, temía que la rechazara por ser una simple empleada, sin lujos ni obstentaciones como ella y que encima perdiera el trabajo. 

No podía.

Necesitaba hablar con Lorna para saber como estaban los ánimos dentro de la empresa, pero las cosas con ella habían quedado algo tensas después de lo del asunto del auto. 

Quizás para cualquiera, pelear por algo así con una amiga era una estupidez, pero para la castaña el auto era de suma importancia por lo que seguía algo ofendida con ella. 

Flashback 

Una vez que llegaron al bar, buscaron el auto de Lorna, que para el bien de Piper, estaba sano y salvo, estacionado donde lo habían dejado.

Casi sin darle tiempo de aparcar a Nicky, la rubia vio saltar del asiento trasero a la castaña para correr hacia su bebé, y como si se tratara realmente de un ser humano darle un beso en una de las puertas. Llegaba a ser enfermizo de ver, pero.. cada loco con su locura.

-Bebé ¿estás bien? nunca más te dejaré solito, perdoname-..la escuchó hablarle usando un tono dulce, y Piper no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. 

Observaba la escena a una distancia prudente hasta que decidió finalmente acercarse a ella, tenía que volverse con Lorna al apartamento, sus cosas estaban allí, además de que era tarde para volver a su propia casa.

-¿Puedo subir?- preguntó cautelosamente y Lorna le dio una mirada de muerte pero le terminó abriendo la puerta del acompañante. 

El viaje, aunque breve, fue en un silencio bastante incómodo, donde la rubia intentó dos veces pedirle disculpas pero la castaña solo movió la cabeza negando, tal vez mañana podrían hablar.

Fin del flashback

Pero ese mañana se prolongó una semana, en donde Piper no habló con su amiga para nada. Solamente le envió mensajes que la castaña ignoró por completo.

Estaría a ciegas cuando regresara a la empresa. 

\-------

Flashback

Alex abrió los ojos y el olor a café inundó sus fosas nazales. Tuvo que hacer un poco de memoria debido a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, que era consecuencia de la noche anterior.

Sasha 

Después de haberla cogido de una manera salvaje, la rubia se había quedado a dormir en su apartamento, y al parecer se había levantado de buen humor puesto que estaba preparando el desayuno, eso era todo una novedad. 

Alex en cualquier otro momento, se hubiera levantado feliz y la habría hecho suya de nuevo antes de arrancar el día, como hacía cada vez que Sasha se quedaba a dormir, pero no, esa mañana era distinta, la pelinegra se sentía asquerosa, disgustada consigo mismo por cómo se había comportado. No era justo para su prometida que ella estuviera pensando en alguien más, y menos a tan poco tiempo de casarse, se sentía terrible por eso y no sabía como seguir. No podía arriesgar todo por una mujer a la que apenas conocía y tampoco estaba tan segura de seguir con la boda. El dilema se había vuelto a fijar en su cabeza. Piper la estaba volviendo completamente loca sin siquiera saberlo, pero debía hacer algo para alejar todos esos pensamientos que no fueran la boda y Sasha de su cabeza.

Basta de Piper

Se levantó, se dio una ducha y se dispuso a afrontar su día como siempre, enfocándose en su trabajo que era lo que más demandaba de su tiempo, y que al fin y al cabo era en lo que debía concentrarse para que todo fuera bien.

Cuando entró en la cocina la rubia estaba de espaldas junto al horno preparando algo que olía demasiado bien. 

-Buen día- dijo tratando de sonar normal. La rubia volteó con una sonrisa enorme, dejó lo que tenía en la mano y practicamente corrió a los brazos de Alex.

\- Mi amor, buen día- la tomó del cuello y unió sus labios en un beso, rápidamente pidiendo acceso a la boca de la pelinegra con su lengua, que se lo concedió pero se separó lo mas rápido que pudo, gesto que para Sasha no pasó desapercibido.

-Que bien huele- mencionó Alex con una sonrisa en sus labios que contagió a la rubia haciéndola olvidar por un momento de su extraño comportamiento.

-Lo sé, es todo para ti- se alejó y retomó la tarea- siéntate que te sirvo.

Fin del flashback

Y así, esa rutina se repitió por toda una semana. Siete días en los que Alex tenía sexo con Sasha y al otro día la mujer amanecía en su apartamento, le preparaba el desayuno e iban juntas a la empresa.

Debería esta feliz, feliz porque la mujer con la cual se casaría se estaba comportando mejor que nunca, era cariñosa, tenía gestos con ella, el sexo era minimamente aceptable, pero no, en su lugar estaba enojada.

Enojada porque había pasado una semana completa de aquella bendita fiesta en el bar y Piper no la había llamado. Y ahí tenía la excusa perfecta para dejarla de lado, olvidarla como si nunca hubiera existido y seguir con la vida que llevaba hasta ese momento.

-Alexandra-..habló Lorna entrando en su oficina y sacándola de sus pensamientos. La ojiverde sin decir nada levantó la vista para mirarla.

-Ha llamado Sasha, quiere saber por que no le contestas el teléfono-..miró su celular y no vio nada,.ni un correo, ni un mensaje, nada, tampoco recordaba que el aparato haya sonado en el algún momento.

-¡Esta porquería funciona mal!- exclamó enojada como de costumbre y de pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza; si su teléfono funcionaba mal, entonces quizás Piper trató de comunicarse con ella pero su celular nunca recibió el llamado. 

De repente, olvidando por completo la conclusión a la que había llegado de dejar de pensar en la ojiazul, sus esperanzas se elevaron, tenía que cambiar el teléfono y el problema estaría solucionado. 

-Lorna, hazme el favor de encargarme otro teléfono, no puedo andar sin él por mucho tiempo, es una herramienta de trabajo-...pidió, a lo que la castaña asintió seriamente. 

-¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó antes de salir de la oficina y la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, iré personalmente a comprarlo por que mi asistente no está, así que me ausentare un momento-..explicó y Alex solo la miró. Antes de que se tornara incómodo la castaña la dejó sola una vez mas.

\--------

Piper entró al baño a ducharse, ya que tenía tiempo libre había quedado con su madre en encontrarse para almorzar juntas.

Carol le había pedido que se arreglara bien, que vistiera algo mas elegante y no la ropa vulgar, que según ella, vestía todos los días, porque quería ir a conocer un restaurante que habían abierto hacía poco en el centro de la ciudad, y que según lo que escuchó en la televisión la comida era de otro mundo. 

Al principio, Piper se había negado por completo, no quería estar cerca del trabajo, le hacía recordar su situación actual de suspendida, además de que no podía dejar de pensar en Alex y por supuesto recordar lo estúpida que se sentía en ese momento por dejarse llevar aquella noche y aceptar salir alguna vez con ella. 

Sabía que la pelinegra se iba a casar, ¿por que siquiera se le cruzó la idea por la cabeza de que podría llegar a pasar algo con aquella mujer? ¿en que momento creyó que Alex iba a cancelar su boda por alguien como ella?

Una total y completa locura.

El destino de la pelinegra estaba marcado, se casaría en poco tiempo con otra mujer que no era ella, al igual que el suyo, que al momento no estaba segura de cual era, pero que definitivamente no la incluía a la pelinegra. 

¿Y por qué te haces tanto problema? Si la prometida es una bruja igual que ella, se merecen la una a la otra.

Allí estaba su conciencia recordándole que debía dejar de pensar en Alex y concentrarse en algo mejor, como por ejemplo la búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo.

Eso sería una gran oportunidad de alejarse finalmente de la empresa y lograr algo en su vida como profesional, que al fin y al cabo era por lo que se había esforzado los últimos años de su vida dejando todo de lado; además de que también podría alejarse de Alex de una vez y por todas y tal vez fijarse en alguien alcanzable, alguien al que su madre aprobara, porque estaba segura que si Carol se enteraba que ella tenía cierta atracción hacia una mujer, le haría la vida un infierno y ya bastante tenía a diario.

Dos horas después, y tratando de igualar el look que usó para la fiesta del bar, Piper salió de su casa a buscar a su madre. Carol tenía auto por lo que el viaje sería mas simple que lo que vivía todos los días. Tocó timbre y en seguida su madre abrió la puerta.

-Te ves muy bien así Piper-..la mujer le sonrió..-yo no sé porque no te vistes así para ir a trabajar-..y la rubia rodó los ojos..-así no lograrás conseguir novio, querida-..un paso hacia adelante y dos retrocesos, así era siempre con su madre.

-Hola mamá, yo también te extrañe, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó irónicamente, la mujer le besó la mejilla y caminó afuera de la casa en dirección al auto.

-Pero si hemos hablado esta mañana, Piper, ¿qué dices?- preguntó incrédula. Nunca entendía el sarcasmo de su hija, o lo ignoraba adrede, Piper no estaba del todo segura.

-Nada madre..¿me pasas las llaves? Quiero conducir-..más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, necesitaba despejarse y conducir le ayudaba, le hacía sentir en control de su propia vida por un rato. Estiró la mano para que la mayor se las diera. 

-De acuerdo, pero con cuidado que ayer salió del taller-..Piper asintió y tomó las llaves.

Aunque el coche vivía en el taller, cosa totalmente injustificada porque se encontraba en perfecto estado, su madre insistía en llevarlo y gastar dinero. Luego Piper entendió que la mujer necesitaba cuidar de algo, ya que ella y Cal eran adultos y Carol ya no tenía un hombre del cual encargarse, el coche era el reemplazo de todo. Al final ¿quién era ella para negarle tal cosa? Al menos su madre era lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar su soledad y hacía algo aunque sea mínimo por lidiar con ella.

\------

Alex estaba tan concentrada en la computadora frente a ella que el grito que pegó cuando Sasha entró a su oficina de golpe, estaba segura que lo escucharon a algunas cuadras a la redonda.

-Amor te llamé toda la mañana..¿por qué no contestate?-..dijo haciendo puchero y caminó hacia ella, sentándose en su regazo. La pelinegra se quitó los anteojos y se limpió los ojos, no supo cuantas horas había estado trabajando sin descanso y a decir verdad le molestaba la vista. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento y en seguida sintió unos labios en su cuello que demanban atención.

Incluso si el teléfono no hubiera sido el problema, Alex estaba segura que no hubiese contestado, probablemente excusándose con alguna reunión importante. Necesitaba un momento de paz y soledad, Sasha últimamente estaba encima de ella todo el tiempo y Alex estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Pero para su suerte, el problema era el teléfono y no tenía que estresarse más de la cuenta teniendo que mentirle.

La pelinegra se removió un poco en su asiento provocando que su prometida la mirara expectante.

-¿No te ha dicho Lorna?- preguntó sonriendo, a lo que la mujer negó con la cabeza... -pues el aparato se rompió y le encargué que comprara otro-..pareciera que la rubia oyó lo suficiente porque volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello de Alex ignorandola por completo, ya que aún no había terminado de hablar..-hasta nuevo aviso no tendré celular- dijo, y eso último salió algo mas severo de lo que intencionaba, pero las caricias de la rubia la estaban poniendo nerviosa, y no en un buen sentido.

-Sasha, detente, puede entrar cualquiera-..aunque sabía que las posibilidades eran nulas, nadie se atrevía a acercarse hasta allí.

-Nadie vendrá, mi amor- dijo sonriendo y continuó besando la piel de su cuello, eran besos que dejarían marcas, marcas que seguramente cuando Piper las viera..

¡Basta de pensar en Piper! Ella no verá nada porque no llamará, no está interesada.

Mientras su cabeza iba a mil, debatiendose sus posibilidades, Sasha continuaba besandola, cada vez descendiendo más y más por su cuello. Cuando sintió una mano desabrochando el cierre de su pantalón, volvió en sí.

-Sasha, por favor.. Lorna podría..- no terminó de hablar que la rubia atacó sus labios descontroladamente.

-Lorna sabe que estoy aquí, le di órdenes específicas de que no nos molestara bajo ningún punto de vista- habló cerca de sus labios y Alex pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su prometida. 

Inmediatamente, Sasha volvió a lo que hacía y Alex no tuvo más opción que seguirle el juego. No tenía inmpedimentos válidos para tener sexo con su futura esposa.

La rubia intentó tomar el control de la situación pero eso fue lo único que la pelinegra no le cedió. Una vez más, y sacrificando su propio placer, al igual que era costumbre hacía unas cuantas noches atrás, la hizo suya dentro de esa oficina como tantas otras veces había ocurrido, excepto que ésa fue la primera que Alex se sintió completamente vacía.

-¿Almorzamos juntas?- fue lo primero que dijo la rubia después de haberse acomodado la ropa. Sin darle tiempo a responder continuó..-Lizzie abrió un local hace unos días y nos ha invitado, es de mala educación que no vayamos-

Lizzie era una de las amigas de Sasha, aunque Alex no recordaba cuál exactamente, pero no se lo haría saber tampoco.

-De acuerdo- solamente eso salió de sus labios. Tal vez alejarse de aquella oficina le haría bien.

\---------

Majestuoso

Hacía mas de media hora que su madre no paraba de repetir esa palabra ante cada pequeño detalle del lugar.

Había empezado por la decoración, luego se había fijado en la higiene del cuarto de baño y finalmente con el menú. 

Piper se estaba cansando de escucharla aunque en el fondo se sentía mal porque nunca le daba un gusto a su madre, siempre tenía una excusa de por medio, pensó que sería bueno que una vez Carol mereciera disfrutar algo, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo que ella decía sin objeción.

-Éstas algo callada Piper..¿qué te sucede?-..por supuesto que su madre no era idiota y tarde o temprano notaría su cambio de actitud.

Actúa normal, Piper.

-¿Por que debería de sucederme algo, Carol? Estoy perfectamente bien- espetó levantando un poco la voz y sonando como ella creyó que lo hacía cuando pasaba tiempo con su madre. Por lo visto exagero un poco ya que algunos comensales ahora tenían la vista fija en su mesa.

-No tenías que hacer un escándalo al respecto Piper, simplemente fue un comentario-.. a la mujer no le gustaba llamar la atención de aquella forma por lo que le habló entre dientes, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, fue un comentario bastante fuera de lugar- habló pretendiendo estar ofendida pero en un tono más bajo, mirando a todos lados menos a su madre. La mayor quiso responderle pero fue interrumpida por el mozo que traía el pedido. Ambas fingieron una sonrisa ante el hombre que les sirvió el plato y abrió la botella de vino, sirviendo una medida a cada una.

Cuando el hombre se alejó de su mesa, Piper tomó la copa rápidamente y bebió todo el líquido de un sorbo, emitiendo un sonido de conformidad y sonriendo.

-Piper, comportate, ¿no has visto cómo nos estan observando todos?- le reprochó Carol, nuevamente por lo bajo, sonriendo como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier cosa.

-Me importa un carajo si me están observando, ya no soy una niña Carol, puedo beber todo lo que se me venga en gana- dijo con desdén. De pronto el jueguito dejó de serlo y se convirtió e realidad, la actitud de su madre de querer aparentar algo que no era siempre la sacaba de quisio y no podía cuidar sus formas al expresarlo. 

La mayor le dio una mirada de desaprobación pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se dedicó a comer y la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Piper si no hubiera estado bebiedo y peleando con su madre, habría notado que en realidad las miradas no estaban dirigidas particularmente todas a ella, sino que también a otra persona que recién entraba al lugar. Si hubiera estado prestando atención habría notado aquella fragancia que, a esas alturas, le hacía perder la cabeza. 

Solo si hubiera estado prestando atención, pero no.

Su completa atención la tenía una pequeña, para su gusto, botella de vino que yacía en la mesa. Piper no era de tomar pero en ese momento encontró un cierto consuelo en aquel líquido, que con el pasar de los minutos se hacía mas delicioso.

Llegó un momento en el que perdió la cuenta de los vasos que había tomado y no fue hasta que su madre habló que notó lo entonada que estaba.

-Oye..¿aquella no es tu jefa?-..preguntó curiosa Carol señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza en dirección a una mesa.

¿Jefa? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? 

-Si, definitivamente es Alexandra Vause-..dijo su madre respondiendo su propia pregunta y con eso el nombre comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, le resultaba familiar pero algo lejano, como que de pronto había olvidado a quien pertenecía, y lo repitió algunas veces en su mente para ver si recordaba.

Alexandra Vause.. Alexandra Vause.. Alex..

Abrió los ojos como dos platos, sintiendo el corazón en su garganta.. ¿Cómo que ella estaba ahí? No podía ser, era absurdo. 

En lo absoluto, no era para nada absurdo que la pelinegra estuviera allí, el lugar estaba cercano a la empresa y además tenía el target de un lugar al que ella fácilmente asistiría. Aunque había cientos de restaurantes de ese estilo a la redonda, la rubia no pudo evitar cuestionarse..¿Por qué tenía que estar justo en ese? ¿y en ese mismo momento?

Piper quiso voltear bruscamente a comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que su madre dijo pero todo le dio vueltas.

-Disculpame Carol pero debo ir al baño- dijo y se paró torpemente caminando lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron hasta llegar al lugar.

\----

Alex, que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, cuando entró en el restaurante cambió de parecer, no era de lo mejor que había visto pero estaba bien.

De inmediato Lizzie se hizo presente y las sentó en la mejor mesa, regalandole una botella de su mejor vino. Eran atenciones a las que ella estaba acostumbrada y que a decir verdad en ese momento agradeció, el vino estaba muy rico y le calmaba bastante la ansiedad.

Ordenaron la comida y mientras Alex bebía, Sasha se dedicaba a hablar con su amiga que se había sentado un momento junto con ellas hasta que llegara el pedido.

De golpe vio pasar a unas cuantas mesas de distancia un cabellera rubia que le sonó bastante familiar.

¿Piper? No, no podía ser, era producto de su imaginación. 

Sin embargo le dio curiosidad y tuvo que disculparse con Sasha e ir al baño. Cuando llegó a la puerta, para su suerte no había nadie esperando por lo que entró directamente. Al entrar, levantó la vista al gigante espejo que había dentro y la vio.

Ciertamente era ella.

La invadió una paz y felicidad que no creyó que fueran posibles. Piper estaba concentrada mojando su rostro con agua y no la notó hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo y Alex no pudo hacer mas que sonreír mientras que Piper tenía una expresión que la otra mujer no llegaba a leer del todo.

-Hola-.. como siempre la primera en hablar fue Alex porque la rubia perdió la voz en algún lugar de su garganta...-estuve esperado tu llamado- dijo aún manteniendo la sonrisa. De pronto aquel enojo con el que había despertado los últimos días a causa de la misma persona que tenía en frente pareció borrarse con solo tenerla cerca nuevamente. Piper tragó en seco, se armó de valor y volteo para mirarla a los ojos.

Definitivamente estaba más linda que la última vez. ¡Piper, no!

-Señorita, disculpe, pero he perdido su tarjeta-..mintió de la mejor manera que pudo, y Alex pareció creerle o tal vez no la estaba escuchando, porque Piper pudo jurar que la pelinegra se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella, y lo comprobó cuando quedó aprisionada entre ella y el mármol del lavabo. 

-No te preocupes- dijo en un suspiro mirando directo a sus labios. Ya no quedaba un ápice de cordura en su ser, y como la última vez, una especie de fuerza se apoderó de ella impulsandola a acercar su rostro al de la rubia.

La ojiazul vio como Alex cerraba los ojos y juró que se desmayaria en ese mismo instante cuando sintió la nariz de la otra mujer chocar contra la suya. La fragancia la inundó como siempre, haciéndola perderse y no se percató de que lo que estaba por pasar lo deseaba tanto hasta que ocurrió. Piper sintió como unos labios chocaban suavemente con los de ella.

Estaba en el mismísimo cielo.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Qué hermoso día para volver al trabajo!

Por supuesto que Piper estaba siendo irónica al siquiera pensar eso, no podría haber existido un peor momento en la vida de una persona, o pensándolo bien, con la suerte que ella tenía, era el momento indicado.

Después de lo que pasó con Alex en aquel restaurante, no tenía cara para volver a la empresa, estaba completamente avergonzada.

Flashback 

La ojiazul vio como Alex cerraba los ojos y juró que se desmayaria en ese mismo instante cuando sintió la nariz de la otra mujer chocar contra la suya. La fragancia la inundó como siempre, haciéndola perderse y no se percató de que lo que estaba por pasar lo deseaba tanto hasta que ocurrió. Piper sintió como unos labios chocaban suavemente con los de ella.

Estaba en el mismísimo cielo.

O era el infierno, no estaba segura.

Sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle solo por ese simple contacto, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le transmitía cierto afecto o deseo a través de una caricia tan simple como un beso, que Piper se sentía flotar.

Alex la estaba besando de una manera suave, delicada, manteniendo una mano detrás de su cuello que ejercía una leve presión, y en algún momento pasó la otra por su cintura para mantenerla cerca. Piper en su vida creyó sentir semejante cosa, era todo abrumador al punto que la dejaba paralizada, ambas manos colgaban a un costado de su cuerpo, no se podía mover, y siendo honesta tampoco quería, porque se sentía demasiado bien estar así con Alex.

Dejó que la pelinegra tomara el control de la situación, aunque no había que pensarlo mucho ya que siempre era de esa manera, mientras ella no hacía otra cosa que perderse en las sensaciones que aquella mujer le provocaba. Se besaron pausadamente, disfrutando del toque que sus labios compartían entre sí, hasta que desafortunadamente el aire fue necesario y tuvieron que separarse, sin embargo Alex no se alejó del todo, no quería, la rubia le resultaba un imán.

-No sabes lo mucho que desee hacer esto-..confesó la pelinegra hablando casi sobre sus labios, aún con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, esa misma que desde la primera vez que Piper la vio dirigida hacia su persona le aceleró el pulso, y sin dejarla hablar, la pelinegra volvió a cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas una vez más, aunque esa segunda vez fue mas breve.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que ocurría, le parecía irreal que la pelinegra hablara en serio, ella sabía muy bien que esa mujer estaba comprometida, esa mujer se casaría en menos de tres meses.. entonces ¿A qué estaba jugando?.. 

Aunque por otro lado no podía negar que el beso fue lo mejor que le ocurrió en muchísimo tiempo, porque si había una pizca de duda en su ser, Alex la terminaba de aclarar con aquellos maravillosos labios. Ya no podía negarse a sí misma que aquella mujer de mirada penetrante y curvas voluptuosas tenía una especie de poder sobre ella que lograba derretirla con solo estar así de cerca, sin embargo, Piper no podía permitir que la cosa llegara más lejos. Tenía que parar.

El debate interno que se desató en su cabeza junto con el perfume de la pelinegra que parecía estar más intenso que nunca, y la mano que mantenía en su cintura, la tenían al borde del colapso mental. Estaba entre lanzarse a los brazos de Alex o salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, y por supuesto que la cobardía ganó la guerra.

-No..- dijo arrepintiendose de inmediato al ver la expresión de la pelinegra..-No.. yo.. Alex.. yo no puedo-.. y la otra mujer aflojo el agarre en ella, moviéndose lo suficiente para tener una mejor visión de su rostro. La rubia también tuvo una mejor visión, pudo notar reflejada en sus verdes ojos la confusión mezclada con algo más, que en ese momento no logró entender. De pronto una angustia invadió su ser y no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar escapar una lágrima.

-Piper-..dijo Alex tomandola de la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos- Piper, mirame..¿qué te sucede?-..se veía preocupada. La rubia la vio tragar en seco, pero ella no podía hablar, solo escucharla y odiarse a si misma por lo que había hecho, no podía meterse en esa situación, era demasiado complicada...-dime que no estoy loca por favor, dime que no sentiste nada al besarme y te aseguro que no volverás a saber de mi-.. pero escucharla decir eso le produjo una vacío en el pecho. 

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-No puedo, lo siento- dijo casi de forma inaudible, tenía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de golpearse a sí misma, por lo que antes de hacer más el ridículo la empujó alejándola por completo de ella y salió corriendo del baño, dejándola sola.

La rubia corrió de vuelta hasta la mesa donde su madre seguía sentada, ignorando por completo el llamado de la pelinegra. 

\- Piper, querida, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Carol preocupada por su hija que volvió del baño llorando.

-Nada- dijo cortante, y evitando el contacto visual, no tenía paciencia para lidiar con su madre.

-Vamos, Piper, nada no es una respuesta, sino no estarías llorando- dijo en ese tono pacífico característico de la mujer que a la rubia solo lograba irritarla.

-Nada, Carol, no me pasa nada, no quiero hablar del tema- dijo cortante limpiandose el rostro con la servilleta que había en la mesa..-¿vamos?-

-Pero hija, te estaba esperando para pedir el postre, ¿acaso no quieres una rica torta de chocolate o un helado? Son tus favoritos-.. preguntó levantando las cejas, tratando de animar a su hija. 

\- Eso lo podemos comprar en el camino, Carol, vamos..- se levantó de la mesa con la intención de caminar hacia la salida pero un gritó de emoción proveniente de otra mesa llamó su atención haciéndola voltear.  
Si todavía no estaba hecha un desastre emocional, lo que vio terminó por lograrlo.

Sasha reía con alguien más que Piper identificó como Alex, la que hacía un momento estaba regalandole esa perfecta caricia, ahora besaba y abrazaba a alguien más. 

La rubia quedó parada por un momento contemplando esa escena al borde del colapso, y se odio. Se odio por siquiera pensar en seguirle el juego, era claro que a Alex no le importaban sus sentimientos, verla como si nada hubiera pasado, compartiendo un beso con la otra rubia solo le demostraba que la pelinegra quería divertirse con alguna mujer antes de atarse a Sasha para toda la vida. Y a ella no la iba a utilizar, con ella no, de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir.

Antes de volver a llorar, salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a su madre totalmente desconcertada.

Fin del flashback

Pero tenía que volver igual, no podía abandonar el trabajo, aunque todavía tenía la suerte de contar con el anonimato, Alex no sabía quien era, y así debía mantenerse.

\--------

Los últimos cinco días habían sido fatales para Alex, su humor era muchísimo peor que de costumbre y todos a su alrededor estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Ese día no era la excepción, además de que el clima le jugaba en contra, en el silencio de su habitación escuchó como afuera llovía a cántaros y contempló por un buen rato el tener que dejar la cama, no quería, no tenía las fuerzas. Lo único que consideró a su favor en ese momento era el hecho que Sasha había tenido un evento la noche anterior, y como había terminado agotada, de mutuo acuerdo decidieron que cada una descansara en su apartamento.

Era la primera mañana en días que se levantaba sola y lo agradecía enormemente, ya que la rubia estaba demandado demasiada atención de su parte, más de la que ella se sentía capaz de ofrecer en ese momento, o quizás el hecho de que en sus pensamientos estaban presentes otros ojos azules, no le ayudaban tampoco.

Si antes no podía quitarse a Piper de la mente, luego de haber besado aquellos maravillosos, suaves, perfectos labios.. estaba jodida. 

Había besado a incontable cantidad de mujeres en su vida y nunca antes había sentido algo semejante a lo que sintió cuando Piper le siguió el ritmo del beso. Por que sí, aunque fue por un breve instante, la ojiazul la había correspondido, y supo que no quería despegarse más de ella.

La rubia con solo permitirle acercarse a ella le transmitió una sensación de calidez, de paz interior que nunca antes experimentó con nadie, fue como si todo en su vida estuviera en orden, algo maravilloso de sentir y bastante complicado de explicar.

Los labios de Piper la habían hecho sentir en casa, como si ellas estuvieran de alguna manera conectadas, como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo, y eso removió algo en lo mas profundo de su ser, algo que no conocía y que la hacía desear más. Desde ese momento supo que no se podría alejar nunca de ella, que la necesitaba como fuera. 

Aunque al parecer a Piper no le había ocurrido lo mismo, no por como había reaccionado, se había ido de ese lugar dejándola con el corazón en la mano y la mente a punto de estallar.

Eso la traía mal los últimos días, necesitaba hablar con esa mujer y saber como se sentía, saber si ella era la única a la que le estaba pasando de todo, o si no estaba sola en eso, pero le resultaba imposible saber de la rubia, era como si no existiese, no sabía donde vivía, no sabía el número de teléfono, no sabía nada, incluso intentó buscar en Internet y no encontró ningún tipo de información sobre ella, ni siquiera aparecía en Facebook, Alex se estaba volviendo loca.

Para colmo todavía no le habían entregado el celular, que según Lorna la empresa proveedora estaba sin stock del modelo que había elegido, aunque a ella lo que menos le importaba era eso, solo necesitaba el aparato para saber si la rubia se había decidido a llamarla y ella no había podido contestar, pero ni ese consuelo tenía, se sentía en un precipio a punto de caer.

Después de haber tomado una ducha, con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, salió de su casa para comenzar con su día laboral. Antes de ir a la oficina pasó por un café ya que ni ganas tenía de prepararse su propio desayuno, después de todo debía reconocer que por ese pequeño detalle había extrañado la presencia de su prometida al levantarse, solo por eso.

Ese día llegó mas temprano de lo normal, tanto que ni siquiera estaba la mujer en la recepción. Y después recordó que la había suspendido, se preguntaba hasta cuando le había ordenado Lorna que debía ausentarse, ya que por culpa de su ausencia la castaña no daba a basto con el trabajo.

Cuando se sentó en la cómoda silla de su escritorio y puso las manos en la computadora, una decena de mails practicamente la atacaron, entonces supo que tendría un largo día.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos que su socia irrumpió en su oficina, de la manera brusca en la que lo hacía siempre, solamente para empeorar su humor.

-Vause, tenemos que hablar- dijo secamenre, sentándose frente a ella, y si ese no era un indicio de lo que tenía por delante entonces no sabía nada. Se quitó los lentes apoyándolos en la mesa y suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

-Nichols, hoy tengo un día de mierda, te agradecería que vayas a aburrir con tus problemas a alguien más-.. generalmente cuando Nichols decía eso era para contarle de alguna aventura, nunca era nada serio, pero cuando vio la expresión de la ojimiel se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se arrepintió. Después de todo Nicky no era la culpable de su miseria...- Lo siento, no quise..-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, estoy tan cansada como tú, Alex, el solo ver como estás dejando tu obligaciones de lado por el bendito casamiento me frustra- dijo seriamente, y la ojiverde rodó sus ojos, lo último de lo que quería hablar era de ese tema...-en serio que te amo y quiero tu felicidad pero debes ordenar tus prioridades- la ojimiel exhalo como sacándose un peso de encima.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, sé que no estoy tan presente en los asuntos laborales como antes pero entiendeme Nick, es lo que quiero, esa es mi prioridad numero uno.. o al menos antes lo era, pensó-.. la pelinegra no sonó muy convencida de sus palabras y Nicky lo notó. Su socia la conocía demasiado bien para intuir que algo le pasaba, por lo que se debatió mentalmente sí contarle o no lo de Piper, después de todo se trataba de su mejor amiga y quien mejor persona para escucharla y apoyarla en lo que decidiera. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Vause!-..movió la mano delante de su rostro para llamar la atención- ¡mujer te estoy hablando!.. ¿en qué piensas que traes esa cara? ¿qué esta pasando?-..la miró Nicky con una ceja levantada, pero Alex no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, te diré algo, hoy hablaré con la gente de Alemania, están esperando una respuesta sobre el contrato, estaré en mi oficina, cualquier cosa me avisas- dijo guiñandole un ojo y la dejó sola, Nicky tenía una mínima esperanza de que cambiara de parecer.

No, Alex definitivamente no podía hablar con la ojimiel sobre Piper, no cuando ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando o lo que podía pasar entre ellas dos en un futuro. De lo único que la pelinegra estaba segura era de lo que quería, quería a Piper en su vida, ya no tenía más dudas al respecto. La pregunta era ¿cómo? y ¿en carácter de qué?, si no tenía la menor idea de cómo dar con ella. Tenía que buscar alguna manera, pronto, antes de volverse completamente loca.

\--------

Esa mañana además de que tenía que volver a trabajar a dicho lugar donde sabía que estaba cierta persona, no favoreció en nada la lluvia torrencial. Sentía que hasta el clima estaba en su contra, la lluvia y tomar el transporte público no iban de la mano. Era el peor día para estar esperando parada en la calle a que llegara el bus, el paraguas se le había volado en algunas ocasiones durante el camino, logrando que se moje el cabello y lo detestaba. 

Después de esperar por casi media hora pudo subir y comprobar que realmente era un caos, estaba lleno de gente, como de costumbre, pero que en un día como ese lo hacía mil veces peor. 

Cuando llegó a la estación para poder abordar el tren que la llevaba hasta el centro, anunciaron que se demoraria por un desperfecto en la formación.

Genial

Llegaría tarde el primer día después de la suspensión y lo más probable era que las cosas con Lorna quedaran todavía peor. No se hablaron más a pesar de los intentos de la rubia por llamarla y escribirle mensajes, Lorna la había ignorado por completo.

Cuando por fin llegó y entró en el piso, le sorprendió sentir el perfume de Alex, lo que la hizo comprobar su reloj por un momento creyendo que había llegado muy tarde, porque para la pelinegra era más que temprano estar allí a esas horas, nunca llegaba tan temprano. Miró para la oficina de su amiga y la puerta estaba cerrada, lo que quería decir que Lorna no estaba, o bien había salido a hacer algún encargo.

Se ubicó rápidamente en su escritorio, abrió su computadora y quiso morir ante la cantidad de trabajo atrasado que tenía. 

Ciertamente era el peor día.

Concentrada leyendo el monitor enfrente suyo no se percató de la presencia de alguien.

-Llegas tarde, Chapman- levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cara de fastidio de Lorna.

-Lo siento, Lor, no volverá a suceder- dijo bajando la mirada a su regazo. Piper pudo sentir los ojos de Lorna en ella y el silencio que se generó la estaba incomodando, por lo que volvió a hablar con la esperanza de tantear el terreno.

-Oye..¿tienes un momento para hablar?-..preguntó con cautela, al encontrarse con los ojos color café notó que había un dejo de molestia en ellos.

-No puedo, estoy tapada de trabajo, al igual que tú, te recomendaría que empieces- dijo cortante. 

Lorna fue la que más tuvo que lidiar con el mal humor de Alex, y ese día había arrancado más temprano que cualquier otro, su paciencia ya se había desbordado hacía un largo rato, pero al ver la expresión triste de la rubia se arrepintió de como le habló.

La castaña leyó cada mensaje que Piper le había enviado pero la bronca la tenía enceguecida y no podía ver más allá, le irritaba la situación por demás ya que su amiga más que nadie sabía lo que ese auto significaba para ella, y que lo haya dejado solo durante horas en las calles de New York con los peligros que ocurrían constantemente, la había hecho perder la razón y necesitó un tiempo para pensar en todo, para luego, quizás escuchar lo que Piper tenía para decir.

Aunque a lo último llegó a pensar que estaba exagerando, como siempre. Bien le había explicado Piper de su estado y de lo que había pasado, y su accionar no fue mas que coherente, la rubia solo intentó ayudar. 

-Discúlpame Pipes, pero es que hoy la bruja está peor que nunca- dijo acercándose más a ella, la tomó de la mano para que se parara del asiento y la abrazó. Lorna pudo sentir la sonrisa de la rubia y se alegró, la había extrañado.

-No se qué le pasa a esta loca, hace días que está así, te juro que no veía la hora de que volvieras- se separó de ella hablando con una sonrisa que Piper correspondió.

-Yo también te extrañé amiga, no vuelvas a ignorarme más porque no lo soportare-..hizo puchero y la castaña le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, ambas rieron.

-No lo haré, lo prometo- Lorna puso la mano en su pecho para darle más valor a sus palabras..-Ey...¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar juntas luego? Debo ponerte al corriente de todo- dijo mirándola expectante.

-Por supuesto que acepto, pero pagas tú, lo merezco, por tu indiferencia- bromeó la rubia, orgullosa y la otra mujer echó a reir.

-Seguro..- le guiño un ojo y caminó en dirección a su oficina..-te veo luego- finalizó antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Piper pudo respirar más tranquila, al menos con Lorna estaba bien de nuevo, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si la causante del mal humor de Alex era ella.

\-----

Se acercó la hora de almorzar y Alex había avanzado con gran parte de las tareas de esa mañana, solamente le quedaba hacer una importante llamada, pero no se había percatado de un pequeño detalle hasta ese momento, no tenía teléfono. Su celular estaba roto y el teléfono que antes tenía en su oficina no estaba más, había pedido que lo sacaran ya que no paraba de sonar y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

La única opción que le quedaba era pedirle prestado el teléfono a Lorna o llamar desde su oficina.

-¡Lorna!- gritó llamandola, esperó un momento y nada. Le extrañó ya que cada vez que la necesitaba la castaña aparecía en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Lorna, ven por favor mujer!- volvió a llamar, esperó y nada. Comenzó a impacientarse, ya que era lo último que tenía que hacer antes de poder ausentarse por un momento. 

Enojada, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la oficina de la castaña abriendo la puerta de forma brusca pero sin éxito alguno, el lugar estaba vacío. Miró para todos lados y no la encontró.

Maldita sea, ¿dónde estará?

Salió para volver a entrar a su oficina, pero por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver que la mujer de recepción había vuelto. De dónde estaba parada solo podía ver un pedazo del cabello rubio, ya que el escritorio era alto y la mujer quedaba tapada por el frente del mismo.

-¿Dónde está Lorna?- preguntó de mala manera, como era siempre. No recibió respuesta alguna.

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Se puede saber por qué no me respondes?- el tono de su voz era elevado, tanto que muchos de los que estaban trabajando en ese pasillo voltearon a ver, y aún así no recibió respuesta.

Se terminó.

A paso rápido se acercó hasta el escritorio y como vio que a la mujer no se le movió un pelo, pasó detrás del mostrador y la tomó del hombro para sacudirla.

-¡Te estoy hablando!..¿cuál es tu puto problema? ¿Acaso eres sorda?- gritó mas fuerte que antes y recién en ese momento la mujer pareció reaccionar. Cuando la persona en cuestión levantó la vista y Alex se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con terror, su corazón se detuvo. 

-Piper- dijo en un susurro y la rubia tragó en seco.

Se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció horas, ninguna dijo nada, parecía que todo al rededor se había detenido.

Alex tenía en frente a la rubia que le había robado el pensamiento, y no entendía nada, Piper se veía algo distinta de aspecto pero esos ojos los podría reconocer entre millones.

-Alex- se escapó de los labios de la rubia y cuando la pelinegra quiso decir algo alguien más la interrumpió.

-¡Mi amor!- el grito de Sasha las sacó del trance en el que estaban sumergidas y ambas miraron a la rubia. Sasha al ver cómo Alex tenía una mano en el hombro de Piper, la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con esa, Alex?- su tono era de fastidio y tenía la vista fija en algo que ella no entendía, hasta que recordó de que su mano seguía sobre Piper, rápidamente la soltó y caminó de nuevo al frente del escritorio hasta quedar a su lado. 

Sasha, a propósito, tomó a la pelinegra del cuello y estampó sus labios contra ella, besándola exageradamente, como queriendo marcar territorio y Alex se paralizó por un momento, pero sabiendo que la otra rubia estaba viendo la escena se separó lo más pronto que pudo. De todas maneras no fue suficiente ya que la ojiazul se levantó de su silla y disculpandose se alejó.

Alex quería golpearse a sí misma y a Sasha por haber interrumpido el momento.

-Te extrañé amor- dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, todavía colgada de su cuello y la pelinegra le dio media sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

-¿Vamos a almorzar?- preguntó expectante, Alex miró en la dirección donde vio que Piper se había ido, suspirando. 

¿Este día puede ponerse peor?

-De acuerdo- respondió sintiéndose derrotada, lo único que quería era hablar con la ojiazul y estaba segura que después de esa escenita de Sasha había perdido toda oportunidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex la vio, Alex sabía quien era.. ¿qué iba a hacer?..Ciertamente no podía seguir trabajando allí, por su propio bien no podía continuar, ya no sabía cómo.

No estaba segura como sentirse al respecto ahora que no estaba más en el anonimato, ¿cómo se lo tomaría Alex? Porque Piper tenía el presentimiento de que la pelinegra la odiaba, o al menos no la toleraba, entonces...¿qué pensaría al caer en cuenta de que había besado a una persona como ella? Probablemente la echaría y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Estaba algo perdida

Y para colmo, no había notado hasta ese momento lo mucho que le molestaba ver a Alex besando a Sasha. Al principio pensó que era por el simple hecho de que la rubia le caía mal, aunque la otra mujer no había hecho nada en su contra como para provocar esa reacción en ella. Luego creyó que venía por el lado de la pelinegra, le resultaba completamente injusto que la otra mujer tuviera a alguien a su lado siendo tan mala persona y ella estuviera tan sola, pero al final entendió todo, ya no lo podía negar más, la única verdad era que no soportaba verlas comportarse de aquella manera tan cariñosa porque le interesaba Alex; no lo podía negar ni aunque se esforzara y no había vuelta atrás, la pelinegra se había metido en lo mas profundo de su mente y de su ser, hacía días que formaba parte de sus pensamientos y Piper no podía hacer nada para revertirlo. 

Tampoco quería revertir la situación, a pesar de que fuera demasiado arriesgado pretender ir más allá de sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar, en la vida de la pelinegra había alguien más y ella lo sabía de memoria, Alex amaba a otra mujer y Piper salía sobrando. 

Aunque después de todo ese drama había algo que hasta el momento no le terminaba de cerrar..¿por qué la pelinegra la había besado? si estaba comprometida con otra mujer. Si bien sabía que Alex era mujeriega, era de público conocimiento que desde que estaba con Sasha esa vida la había dejado atrás. Por lo tanto si quería sacarse esa inquietud debía hablar con ella por mas difícil que fuera enfrentar la verdad y aclarar las cosas. No perdería nada con intentar, o tal vez si, su trabajo estaba en juego pero quizás esa era la señal de que debía irse y no complicar más las cosas. 

Luego de ese desafortunado encuentro con Alex y su prometida, Piper había buscado una excusa para poder salir corriendo al baño, el único lugar en toda la empresa con algo de privacidad como para poder llorar tranquila, porque eso era lo que quería hacer después de haber presenciado aquel beso, llorar. Se le había revuelto el estómago con solo ver aquello y al mismo tiempo sentía que le faltaba el aire, necesitó escapar de allí, y al entrar al cuarto se chocó con la última persona que quería ver.

-Ey Piper.. ¿estás bien? parece que te vas a desmayar-.. dijo algo preocupada Nichols, parándose a su lado y viendose al espejo.

Piper justo la vio a través del espejo salir de uno de los cubículos toda despeinaba, más de lo normal, y también vio que otra mujer salía por detrás suyo, en las mismas condiciones, despeinada, con el labial corrido y acomodandose vestido. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo sexo en aquel diminuto baño? ¿En serio? Por la cara que traía era lo más seguro. Sacudió esa desagradable imagen de su cabeza y se humedecio el rostro un poco, respirando hondo antes de hablar.

\- Si, estoy bien, solo algo cansada, no dormí bien anoche-..Nicky la miró con ambas cejas levantadas y una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, claramente asumiendo lo peor, su mente era demasiado sucia como para entender como Piper se sentía. 

\- Mmm.. ¿alguien especial?- dijo y la rubia que hasta ese momento no había hecho contacto visual con ella volteó a la mirarla, incrédula. 

-¿De qué hablas?..No dormí porque me sentía mal, Nichols, no es lo que tu mente sexopata piensa-..exclamó molesta, en ese momento no estaba para chistes, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta del tono que habíautilizado con Nicky arrepintiendose de inmediato, no necesitaba más problemas y menos con la ojimiel que era la vicepresidenta de la empresa. Al parecer la mujer también se sorprendió con su actitud ya que Piper no era de hablarle a las personas de aquella forma, en sí no era de dirigirse a ella particularmente, solo la saludaba por cordialidad.

-¡Woah Chapman, calmate, era broma!-..dijo seria pero la cara de terror de la rubia la hizo reir por lo que no pudo mantener la postura y la tomó del brazo acercándose a ella..-tranquila Piper-habló despacio..-en serio no quise molestarte, si te sientes mal tómate el resto del día- le sonrió de lado y la ojiazul pareció quedar mas tranquila.

-¿En serio?.. ¿tú crees que Lorna no se molestará?..- se puso pensativa..-¿Y qué hay de Alex?- Piper habló pensando en voz alta y Nicky le dio una mirada de sorpresa nuevamente.

-¿Alex?- en ese momento la rubia cayó en cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre cuando todo el mundo allí adentro sabía que lo tenían prohibido.

-Quiero decir, la señorita Vause- sonrió nerviosa y Nicky asintió no del todo convencida.

-No te preocupes por Alex..- le guiño un ojo..-yo le aviso-.. la ojimiel sabía muy bien que a la pelinegra la tenía sin cuidado el personal, por lo que exceptuando por Lorna y ella misma, cualquier empleado se podía ir en cualquier momento del día sin que Alex lo notara. Pero esa vez era distinto, aunque Nicky no lo supiera, Alex si iba a notar la ausencia de la rubia.

\- Gracias Nichols, me vendrá bien irme a casa y dormir un poco- mintió Piper, Nicky no tenía porque saber que dormir era lo último que haría, de igual manera sonó lo suficientemente convincente como para que la mujer no preguntara más y la dejara sola. Cuando se dispuso a salir no logró llegar muy lejos ya que alguien quería entrar y terminó chocando con ella.

-¡Chapman!- el grito inconfundible de su amiga la hizo rodar los ojos, quería salir de ese lugar cuánto antes posible y seguía cruzandose gente en su camino...-te estaba buscando para ir a almorzar..¿vamos?-.. la rubia lo tuvo que pensar por un instante, necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que estaba pasando porque iba a estallar en mil pedazos, aunque creía que ese tema específicamente era algo de lo que no debía hablar con nadie ya que podría meterse en problemas.

-Lor, no me siento muy bien- dijo y cuando vio que su amiga la iba a interrumpir le hizo señas para que parara..- de todas maneras, vayamos y luego me iré a casa, Nichols me dio permiso-..ante la mención de la ojimiel recibió una mirada curiosa a la que hizo caso omiso saliendo del baño para que la castaña no pudiera objetar ni preguntar más nada.

\-----

Un millón de preguntas atacaron su mente.

¿Qué hacía Piper en la empresa?¿Trabajaba para ella? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Piper había sido víctima de su mal humor? ¿La había estado maltratado? No lo podría tolerar, debía hablar con ella.

Alex estaba desesperada por volver a la empresa, hacía mas de media hora que se encontraba almorzando con su prometida y solo miraba el reloj, pensando en una excusa válida para poder irse. 

Trataba de evitar el contacto visual con la mujer frente a ella y de no hacer conversación, era evidente que estaba contrariada y la rubia lo notaría, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-¿Y?¿no me vas a preguntar cómo me fue anoche?- habló Sasha molesta, rompiendo el silencio que adornaba la mesa de aquel lujoso restaurante.

-Claro, lo siento-..se aclaró la garganta-¿cómo te fue anoche?- finalizó con una sonrisa que cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta que era forzada.

-¿Realmente te importa?- la rubia sonaba enojada..-¿me extrañaste siquiera?- la miró con una ceja levantada y Alex no pudo sostenerle la mirada. La respuesta mas corta era no, no la había extrañado, pero admitir eso en voz alta desataría un caos y en ese momento no podía lidiar con aquello..- ¡Alex te estoy hablando! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente que ni me escuchas?-

-Nada amor-..por supuesto que Alex usó el calificativo par tratar de calmarla, de normalizar las cosas entre ellas y no levantar sospechas, no por que sintiera la necesidad de expresarle cariño, era lo último en su lista, y eso estaba mal, muy mal, con la mujer que tenía enfrente se iba a casar. Se armó de valor, levantó la vista y poniendo su mejor sonrisa tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas, Sasha un poco reacia al toque, al final cedió y se dejó acariciar..- No sucede nada, solo tengo demasiado trabajo atrasado y en mi cabeza no hay lugar para nada-..mintió mirándola a los ojos y se llevó la mano cerca de sus labios depositando un suave beso, luego respiró hondo pensando en cualquier cosa y continuó..-y si que te extrañé, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?- la rubia la miraba con una expresión extraña y se soltó del agarre que la pelinegra todavía mantenía en ella.

-No lo sé Alex, quizás porque ni te molestaste en llamarme esta mañana y ..- la pelinegra la miró no creyendo lo que escuchaba y antes de que su paciencia se agotara con otra cosa más que pudiera salir de la boca de la rubia, la interrumpió.

-Pero amor, hablamos anoche-.. estiró su mano una vez más para tomar la de Sasha..-hoy fue la primer mañana que no te vi en mi cama, pero ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa ¿no crees?..- le volvió a dar una tierna sonrisa que rara vez usaba.

-¿Qué hacías con la idiota esa hoy? ¿Por qué la estabas tocando?- dijo ignorando por completo lo que Alex terminaba de decir, se soltó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una ceja levantada. A la pelinegra se le borró la sonrisa rápidamente y tragó en seco, pensó por un momento en qué responder porque la realidad era que no había pasado nada, pero ¿qué le iba a decir?.. era mucho más complicado que nada y conociendo a Sasha no iba a aceptar esa sola respuesta.

\- La idiota esa resulta que es sorda, estuve gritándole por más de un minuto seguido para que me ayudara en algo porque Morello no estaba y tuve que ir hasta su lado para lograr que me prestara atención-.. se hizo la ofendida y la rubia pareció conformarse con eso porque sonrió, Alex pudo respirar mas tranquila.

-Deberías echarla-..comentó con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en el rostro, Sasha la detestaba..-además de sorda es una incompetente-.. la pelinegra asintió sin decir nada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en aquellos ojos azules que había contemplado hacía momentos atrás. 

Piper

Tenía que hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que le provocaba y como se sentía al estar cerca, no le importaba nada más, quería saber mas de Piper y quería invitarla a salir de una vez por todas, la rubia le debía aquella salida. 

No podía esperar para llegar a la oficina.

\------

\- ¿Qué te sucede Pipes?..¿estás mejor ahora?- preguntó la castaña una vez que estaban sentadas en el restaurante almorzando.

\- Si, mejor, solo me bajó la presión..- dijo, claramente evadiendo la mirada de su amiga frente a ella.

-Mmm, ¿segura que fue solo eso?.. porque me llegó una versión de..- Piper abrió los ojos exageradamente. Lorna sabía.

-Si, segura- dijo la rubia poniendo comida en su boca para distraer a su amiga y que dejara el tema.

-¿Qué pasó con Alex, Piper?- y la rubia rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo es que siempre se sabe todo en esa empresa? Odiaba el chusmerio.

\- Nada ocurrió, estaba escuchando música pensando que ella no estaba y de repente la tenía al lado mío- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

\- Pues dicen que estaba como loca gritándote y que te golpeó- comentó la castaña preocupada y Piper casi escupe lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿Cómo? Las cosas no fueron así, ella no sería capaz de golpearme, y con respecto a...-la rubia dejó de hablar porque la cara de confusión de su amiga la detuvo..-¿qué?-.. preguntó molesta con la expresión que se estaba formando en el rostro de Lorna.

-Piper Elizabeth Chapman, si no te conociera diría que estas defendiendo a la bruja- movió sus cejas insinuantemente.

-¿Estás de broma? Nunca defendería a esa.. a esa..- no pudo terminar, el recuerdo del beso que Alex le dio a Sasha la invadió y no pudo seguir.

\- En serio Chapman, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó curiosa pero al ver que la rubia había quedado seria y sumergida en sus pensamientos se preocupó..- Chapman- dijo pero la rubia no reaccionaba..-¡Chapman!- alzó la voz y le apretó el brazo a lo que Piper la miró confundida.

\- ¿Qué pasa con qué?- trató de disimular su incomodidad al saber que el tema de conversación era la pelinegra pero era mas que evidente que algo pasaba.

-Vamos Piper te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa y hasta me atrevo a decir que está relacionado con Alexandra- dijo sonriendo pero a la rubia no se le movía un pelo, tenía una expresión entre preocupada y cansada, Lorna mirándola en el silencio pareció molestarle algo por un momento porque frunció el seño..- Espera.. ¿te hizo algo malo?, quiero decir, además de gritarte-.. y la ojiazul no sabía como disimular, ya no podía ocultarle semejante cosa a su amiga, sabía que si más adelante Lorna se enteraba por otro lado sería peor, sin mencionar que para su relación laboral iba a ser más que incómodo, aunque no estaba segura por cuanto serían compañeras. Quizás era un buen momento para contarle todo.

-Bien hay algo que debo decirte- habló Piper, siendo la primera vez en todo ese rato en el cual sonó con decisión, con firmeza, como si una fuerza se apoderara de ella y le diera el empujón que necesitaba.

\- ¡Lo sabía!- dijo la castaña soriendo de lado..-sabía que algo pasaba.. ¿Qué es Pipes?- se cruzó de brazos expectante y la miró. La rubia respiró hondo, buscando en su mente qué decir, por donde empezar y luego de un momento se decidió a hablar.

-Recuerdas la fiesta de hace unos días, ¿verdad?- tenía que asegurarse ya que la castaña estuvo demasiado ebria, pero la mujer asintió fervientemente..-bien recuerdas cuando fuimos a hablar con Nichols que Alex estaba allí- tragó saliva de solo recordar lo que había pasado, el beso.. sacudió la cabeza..-¿y recuerdas cuándo nos fuimos a beber con Nicky..-

-¡Chapman, al punto por favor, me pones nerviosa!-.. la castaña sonó exasperada y Piper apretó la mandíbula, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de su amiga.

-Me besó - dijo casi en un susurro y Lorna la observó por un momento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida, no había escuchado nada.

\- Que me besó, Lorna, me besó..- de golpe la confianza que había ganado estaba desapareciendo, y al parecer la castaña seguía sin entender.

-Pero Piper, no entiendo, quién te..- y la rubia lo soltó sin más...-Alex..- pero habló en un tono bajo, agachando la cabeza, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Lorna.

-¿¡Qué!?- el grito de su amiga llamó la atención de varias personas al rededor y la rubia sintió la necesidad de darle un golpe en la mano.

-¡Por dios Lorna, baja la voz!..¿quieres?- la volvió a mirar fastidiada, ya bastante tenía con decirle a ella, no necesitaba que todo el restaurante se enterara que nada más ni nada menos Alexandra Vause, la mujer comprometida del año, la había besado. 

\- Pero.. pero..¿Cuándo?..¿Cómo?..¿Dónde?- la castaña se levantó un poco de su asiento para quedar mas cerca de Piper quién le dio una mirada de desaprobación y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo dónde, Lor?..¡en la boca!, eres una pervertida, deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con Nichols- comentó la ojiazul divertida creyendo que el mencionar a la ojimiel la salvaría del millón de preguntas que estaba por recibir.

\- Oh no, no, no creas que por mencionar a Nicky te vas a deshacer de mis preguntas-..la miró seria, negando con la cabeza y a la ojiazul se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

\- Entonces.. se besaron ¿eh?, Chapman esto es demasiado bueno para ser real-..la sonrisa diabólica que se formó en el rostro de Lorna dejó a Piper confusa.

-¿A que te refieres?- definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? Con esto tenemos a Alex a nuestra disposición, con solo una pequeña advertencia obtendremos lo que queramos, un aumento, un ascenso, cualquier cosa-..habló entusiasmada y la rubia la miró desconcertada, era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de actitud en Lorna.

\- Wow, espera, ¿qué? Yo no voy a..- la castaña levantó la mano pidiendo silencio.

\- Ay, Pipes, a veces eres tan ingenua, solo déjame que yo me encargaré- y Piper tragó en seco, eso definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba para nada, creyó que Lorna se enojaria, que le dejaría de hablar nuevamente por no haberle contado, no que le saldría la maldad de adentro y querría chantajear a la pelinegra. Pero ella no se prestaria para eso, de ninguna forma, no podía cuando había sentimientos involucrados, que por supuesto la castaña no tenía porque saber.. por el momento. 

Mas tarde regresaron camino a la empresa, Piper había dejado algunas cosas que recogeria para volver a su casa, su día laboral estaba terminado. 

-¡Hey.. Piper!- escuchó un grito que la llamaba justo cuando estaba por entrar en el edificio y frenó sus movimientos. Sabía de quién se trataba por lo que le hizo señas a Lorna para que entrara sin ella.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¡Larry! Que gusto verte, tanto tiempo-..fingió un sonrisa, era, como siempre, el peor momento para que apareciera. El castaño no pareció notarlo y se acercó más hasta ella.

-Piper, ¿cómo estás? No esperaba encontrarte por aquí-.. la rubia pudo ver la confusión de Larry, seguramente su look estaba bastante lejos de lo que fue aquella noche, pero si él la reconoció entonces no se sintió tan mal..- Te ves.. distinta- agregó por último y le sonrió un momento hasta que algo pareció hacerle click..- espera ¿qué haces aquí?.. ¿trabajas para Vause?-..ahora si su rostro era de completa confusión. La rubia se limitó a asentir y bajó la mirada.

-Mi más sentido pésame- dijo el castaño y Piper hecho a reir, contagiandolo.

-Oye, estaba por ir a almorzar.. ¿quieres acompañarme?- preguntó esperanzado a lo que la rubia fruncio los labios.

-Disculpame, recién vuelvo de hacer lo mismo pero será la proxima, ¿si?- apoyó su mano en el hombro del castaño y lo miró con una sonrisa encantadora, Larry asintió. Se quedaron parados un momento mirándose a los ojos hasta que Piper se incomodó con la situación y rompió el momento, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?¿A que hora sales? Porque puedo pasar por ti más tarde y podemos ir a beber algo-..preguntó Larry, tomandola del brazo y acercandose un poco mas a la rubia. Piper comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones y Larry parecía no darse cuenta de su estado, por el contrario parecía que se acercaba todavía más, así la rubia entendió que el hombre no se daría por vencido tan fácil. 

Idiota, dile que sí, así te sacas a Alex de la cabeza de una vez por todas, él si es alcanzable. 

La voz de su conciencia apareció en el momento mas inoportuno haciéndole sentir pésima, sabía en el fondo que era cierto y que se le estaba dando una gran oportunidad para alejarse de toda la incertidumbre que representaba Alex Vause y poder vivir su vida finalmente, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella de todas formas, quería tener una oportunidad con aquella mujer también.

-¿Pipes?..- habló Larry sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Me dieron el día libre, me estaba por ir de la empresa solo vine a recoger mis cosas- le explicó esperando que ocurriera el milagro y la dejara en paz o todo lo contrario, era tal la confusión que Piper tenía que le daba lo mismo todo.

-Muy bien, dame tu dirección y paso por ti esta noche, podemos ir a cenar, ¿qué te parece?- le sonrió y Piper lo imitó.

-De acuerdo- quiso buscar su teléfono pero recordó que estaba en el bolso que había dejado en la oficina..-No tengo mi teléfono encima pero anota el mio y luego me escribes para que te pase la dirección-finalizó y trató de alejarse un poco de él pero no lo consiguió.

-Bien-..el castaño sonrió y sin previo aviso la abrazó. Piper quedó paralizada por un momento y luego se dejó abrazar, cerrando los ojos.

\-----

-Mi amor ¿esta noche podemos salir?-..preguntó Sasha. Habían estacionado el auto y caminaban para la entrada del edificio. La rubia iba tomada del brazo de Alex. Justo cuando la pelinegra iba a responder vio algo que la paralizó y la hizo frenar.

\- ¿Ey, que pasa amor?- preguntó la rubia ante la actitud de Alex, pero la mujer estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en la puntada de dolor que le agarró de golpe...- ¡Alex, te estoy hablando! ¿qué sucede?- la ojiverde sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Disculpa no escuché- dijo con la mandíbula apretada y respirando fuerte.

\- Ya lo noté- dijo irónicamente la rubia parandose frente a ella..-en serio ¿Qué te pasó?..parece que viste un fantasma- la miró curiosa.

-Nada, nada solo recordé que dejé un papel importante en el auto- mintió y miró a todos lados menos a Sasha, la rubia asintió no muy convencida.

-Ok ¿quieres que vayamos a buscarlo? O ¿lo recoges luego?- preguntó volviendo a tomarla del brazo.

-Luego- dijo y levantó de nuevo la mirada para encontrarse otra vez con aquella imagen, Piper soltándose del abrazo y besando en la mejilla a Larry.

Eso se sentía tan mal. Definitivamente Piper la iba a escuchar.


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de despedirse de Larry, Piper entró a la empresa casi corriendo, subió al ascensor y presionó el boton del piso que le correspondía.

Al llegar, miró para todos lados tratando de ver si la mujer de sus pensamientos estaba cerca pero al no sentir el perfume distintivo se calmó y caminó mas tranquila hacia su escritorio.

-No creas que te irás tan rápido, querida-.. escuchó Piper luego de un rato de estar sentada y casi pega un salto de la silla, estaba completamente distraída tratando de cerrar el trabajo en la computadora para continuarlo al otro día.

-¡Lorna casi me matas, mujer!- gritó Piper tomándose el pecho y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Ni lo pienses!.. primero me dices quien era ese hombre de allí abajo y que te dijo-..la miró con una ceja levantada y Piper se tomó el rostro entre las manos, la castaña podía llegar a ser increíble a veces con tal de estar al tanto del último chisme.

\- Pero si lo conoces.. es..-.. no logró terminar de hablar, y si en realidad lo hizo Lorna no la escuchó.

-¡Morello, a mi oficina, ya!- el grito de Alex las tomó por sopresa a ambas, y la castaña en un santiamén caminó detrás de la mujer hacia su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras si. Sasha que venía cerca de Alex la dejó sola aprovechando para acercarse hasta Piper. La rubia se aseguró que no hubiera nadie prestando atención y cruzó detrás del escritorio, quedando a un lado de la ojiazul.

-Que sea la última vez que te acercas a mi prometida.. ¿me oiste?- e imitando la acción de Alex momentos atrás, la tomó fuerte del brazo. Piper se asustó un poco pero esa vez no dejó que el miedo la venciera, ya no le importaba nada.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó soltándose con fuerza del agarre y se paró para quedar a la altura de la mujer. Al estar cara a cara, Piper sonrió mentalemente notando que era un centímetro mas alta que ella..-¡Que sea la última vez que pones una de tus delicadas manos sobre mi!- respondió con bronca, esa misma que venía acumulando desde hacía tiempo por aquella mujer y por el espectáculo que había tenido que soportar más temprano.

Sasha la miró con la boca abierta, claramente no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Piper, hasta ese momento nadie había tenido el valor suficiente para responderle, todos dentro de la empresa la conocían y la respetaban, o terminaban de patitas en la calle, era simple.

-Cuidado con el tono que usas, querida-..dijo la mujer entre dientes volviendo a tomarla del brazo y ejerciendo fuerza sobre él..-porque en cuestión de segundos estarás juntado tus porquerías y te irás por donde viniste..¿has entendido?- terminó de hablar retandola con la mirada, una situación a la que cualquiera hubiera evitado llegar, una mirada que nadie allí hubiera podido sotener ni por un segundo, por miedo, incluso la misma Piper, pero eso era cosa del pasado, la ojiazul había alcanzado su límite con aquella mujer, estaba harta. Justo cuando se iba soltar para decirle algo más, Sasha vio sus inteciones y velozmente le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Piper quedó paralizada ante esa acción, permaneció completamente quieta en su lugar tratando de procesarlo, sus ojos abiertos como dos platos y un dejo de miedo reapareció en ellos como tantas otras veces, pero fue fugaz ya que la rabia la sobrepasó al ver la sonrisa victoriosa que portaba Sasha en su rostro.

Apretó su mandíbula y sus puños con fuerza al mismo tiempo, dispuesta a encararla, pero algo la detuvo.

-¡Para ayer, Morello!- la voz de Alex se escuchó viniendo desde dentro de su oficina y Sasha tomó la oportunidad para soltarla y alejarse de inmediato de Piper, caminando nuevamente del otro lado del escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado, al tiempo que Lorna salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

-La señorita Vause la busca- habló la castaña acercándose hasta la rubia, quien le dio una sonrisa falsa y se alejó dejandolas solas. Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse Lorna corrió al lado de Piper.

-¡Pipes! ¿Qué pasó?- horrorizada al ver el rostro de la rubia todo colorado, muy despacio acercó la palma de su mano queriendo examinarla pero Piper negó, alejandose del toque.

\- Estoy bien, no pasó nada- acercó su propia mano a la zona marcada y de inmediato hizo una mueca de dolor, por la adrenalina del momento no había sentido nada.

-¿Cómo nada? Tu rostro parece un tomate y Sasha estuvo justo aquí dos segundos antes que yo-..se paró mirandola con una ceja levantada y cruzando los brazos..-¿Te hizo algo esa perra?- dijo entre dientes y señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la oficina de Alex. La rubia rodó los ojos, suspiró vencida y prácticamente se arrojó de nuevo a su silla.

-De acuerdo, me dio una bofetada pero nada de..- no logró terminar la frase por que Lorna la interrumpió.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó desencajada..-pero ¿por qué? ¿¡cómo se atreve!? La voy a..- Piper se paró tomandola de ambos brazos.

\- No, Lorna, no harás nada o te echarán de la empresa- la miró a los ojos intensamente..-deja que yo me encargue ¿si?, tú no te metas en esto, por favor-..la castaña no muy contenta con la idea, asintió y la abrazó fuerte.

-De acuerdo-..se separó..-pero si intenta algo más no me quedaré de brazos cruzados- Piper la miró sonriendo, y en forma de agradecimiento le besó la mejilla.

\- Bien, sé que tienes permiso para irte, Chapman, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda- la miró haciendo puchero a lo que la rubia rodó los ojos..-la bruja me dio un montón de cosas para hacer y pretende que haga todo antes de que termine el día-..Lorna volvió a caminar del otro lado del escritorio..-no se que mierda le pasa pero está peor que nunca- Piper pasó saliva, se daba una idea la razón del mal humor de Alex- ¿te quedas a ayudarme?- juntó sus manos, rogandole.

\- ¡Ya! De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas?- dijo y Lorna le sonrió contenta.

-Primero un whisky-..Piper la miró con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndola reir...-pero me conformo con un café, también necesito que hables con Nichols para que arregle una nueva entrevista con la gente de Alemania, Alexandra quiere llegar a un acuerdo con ellos- la rubia fruncio los labios mientras la escuchaba con atención.

-Estaré un momento en mi oficina, luego debo ir a recoger algunas cosas que Alex me encargó- la ojiazul asintió..-traeme un café en cuanto puedas ¿si?-

-De acuerdo, Lor, ve tranquila- y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio para terminar lo que había empezado esa mañana. 

Media hora mas tarde y conforme con su trabajo decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso y prepararle el café a Lorna. Estiró sus piernas y cuándo se iba a parar escuchó que se abría la puerta de la bruja.

\- Te veo esta noche, amor- escuchó decir a la odiosa de Sasha y rodó los ojos. La detestaba más que nunca.

Piper esperó a que la puerta se volviera a cerrar para levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la sala donde estaba la máquina de café.

Realmente no podía esperar a que ese día terminara.

\-----

Flashback

-¿Qué necesitas Alexandra?- preguntó Lorna una vez dentro de su oficina, por el rostro que portaba sabía que algo no andaba bien. 

-Primero necesito un celular, ahora mismo, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas urgentes-.. la castaña la miró y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle el suyo ya que el que había encargado todavía no estaba. Sabía que para la próxima no compraría más en ese lugar.

-Ten el mío- lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo quiso entregar en la mano pero Alex la ignoró y lo terminó dejando sobre el escritorio..-cualquier cosa que suene ignoralo, luego lo veré- trató de sonar amable pero era en vano ya que la mujer mantenía el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a un punto fijo. Alex de golpe pareció recordar algo porque abrió la laptop y se puso a teclear cosas.

-También necesito que vayas a reclamar un pedido que hice, ya que lo enviaron mal y se nos complica continuar con la producción- siguió escribiendo en la computadora sin mirarla..-oh y casi lo olvido, ve a hablar con Nichols, dile que acuerde otra entrevista con Alemania..- Lorna se quedó esperando por algo más, y recién en ese momento la pelinegra la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Un beso y un abrazo? ¡Haz tu trabajo!-gritó fuerte, la castaña se sobresalto y salió corriendo hacia la puerta...-¡y dile a Sasha que venga!-..escuchó justo antes de salir de la oficina..-¡Para ayer, Morello!- Lorna estaba segura que el grito lo escuchó el eldificio de enfrente.

Casi al momento de la salida de la castaña, Alex escuchó la puerta abrirse y volvió la vista para ver a Sasha con una enorme sonrisa..¿qué habrá pasado?.

\- ¿Todo bien amor?- preguntó curiosa mientras observaba como la rubia se sentaba frente a ella.

\- Mejor que nunca, puse a una mosquita muerta en su lugar- le guiño un ojo dejando más que confundida a Alex y antes de que lq pelinegra pudiera indagar más a fondo, la rubia cambió de tema..-me dijo Lorna que me llamabas ¿qué sucede?

\- Si, claro- le sonrió- me preguntaba si podemos dejar la salida para mañana, estoy sobrepasada de trabajo hoy y no creo que vuelva a casa hasta tarde- dijo y la sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció de inmediato.

\- ¡No, Alex vamos hoy! No importa a la hora que llegues, te espero en tu casa- dijo levantándose de su asiento, sin considerar que después del largo día de trabajo, su prometida estaría agotada y lo último que querría hacer sería salir.

\- Pero Sash, realmente llegaré tarde y..- se frenó al ver que la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y la abrió. Sasha antes de salir se volteó para hablarle.

\- Te veo esta noche, amor- con un tono dulce que la pelinegra reconocía como falso, pero era tarde para hacer algo, la rubia se fue por donde vino. 

Fin del flashback

La visita de Sasha la había irritado al punto de provocarle dolor de cabeza, por lo que sintió la necesidad de frenar lo que hacia para quitarse los lentes dejándolos sobre la mesa y respirar profundamente.

Estaba comenzando a notar que sentía cierto rechazo a esa actitud de caprichosa que la rubia tenía, sin mencionar que detestaba cuando la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Alex siempre se había visto en la obligación de cumplir y hacer lo que su prometida quería pero la otra nunca tenía en cuenta sus propuestas, en pocas palabras a la pelinegra se le estaba terminando la paciencia y no sabía hasta donde iba a aguantar.

Por mas molestia que sentía, dejó ese drama de lado por un momento y se dispuso a terminar con los pendientes, no se iría de la oficina hasta acabar con todo. Luego de responder unos mails, tomó el teléfono de Lorna marcando un número y antes de apretar el botón de llamado, el celular sonó en su mano.

1 mensaje nuevo

Piper  
¿Sigues en tu oficina?

La ojiverde vio el nombre en la pantalla y entró en pánico por un momento, se suponía que el mensaje era para Lorna y ella no tenía idea si la castaña estaba o había salido. Antes de que pudiera responder, el aparato volvió a sonar.

2 mensajes nuevos

Piper  
Espero terminar rápido, Lor.. Larry pasará por casa.

La sola mención del hombre le revolvió el estómago, había olvidado por cinco minutos que la había visto con ese idiota. De pronto tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscar al castaño y dejarle en claro algunas cosas.

3 mensajes nuevos

Piper  
Looooor, estas? O le llevo el café a otra? ;)

Alex por un momento pensó quien podría ser esa otra. ¿Sería ella? Aunque era poco probable con lo mal que la trató, la rubia seguramente ni la quería ver.

Piper  
Y con otra me refiero a Nichols ;)

Por supuesto que Piper hablaba de Nichols, al parecer ellas si tenían trato, su socia era amable con el personal, muy por el contrario de ella, y si la odiaban se lo había ganado por mérito propio.

Debatiendo internamente por un momento qué hacer se dijo a si misma que si quería hablar con Piper esa era su oportunidad.

Lorna  
¿Donde estás?

Escribió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sudaban las manos, la rubia sin haber hecho nada la estaba matando de nervios. Esperó unos minutos y al no recibir respuesta, bloqueó el teléfono y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas repentinas ganas de ver a Piper y hablarle, como si realmente fuera a funcionar.

Volvió su concentración a la computadora frente a ella y buscó otra cosa para hacer, algo que no involucrara usar dicho teléfono, pero fue difícil porque el aparato sonó una vez más y Alex no pudo controlarse. Lo abrió y sonrió al ver que la rubia le había respondido.

1 mensaje nuevo

Piper  
Disculpa me distraje hablando con Kevin..  
Donde mas, Lor? En la sala de descanso.

¿Kevin? No recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre dentro de la empresa, pero si se ponía a pensar tampoco había escuchado el de Piper, ni la había visto allí adentro hasta ese día. No tenía que soprenderse si no conocía a sus empleados, pero al igual que antes, la mención del nombre de alguien mas le provocó sentimientos encontrados.

Calmate, Alex

Y como era de esperarse no logró encontrar paz, en un acto de valentía o mejor dicho de desesperación, se paró de su silla caminando hacia la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente y sacó la cabeza para ver que no hubiera nadie dando vueltas por esos lados. Cuando lo comprobó se animó a salir, estaba a escasos metros de la sala donde se encontraba Piper lo que implicaba que no tenía que alejarse mucho de su oficina por si Lorna o Nicky la necesitaban.

Podía ver para adentro que la rubia estaba de espaldas hacia la entrada, parada frente a la máquina preparando el café, sonrió.

Cuando estaba prácticamente por entrar alguien con las mismas intenciones que ella se cruzó en su camino casi chocandola.

\- ¡Lo siento, señorita Vause!- dijo alguien, y cualquiera que fuera estaba en su día de suerte porque con tal de que se corriera del medio, Alex, le hubiese aumentado el sueldo. Aunque si la chocaba una hora antes, con el humor que traía lo mas probable era que esa persona ya no perteneciera a la empresa.

-¡Muevete!- dijo sin mirar quien era y el hombre casi en un estado de shock permaneció parado en el medio del pasillo.

Alex entró despacio a la sala y cerró la puerta tras sí, quedándose en su lugar, observando a la rubia, quien al escuchar el sonido de la puerta sonrió.

-¡Lor! te dije que iría a tu oficina, eres impaciente ¿verdad?-.. la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato cuando el perfume que tanto le gustaba inundó el lugar.

Mierda

-Hola- dijo la pelinegra aclarandose la garganta y dando un paso al frente más cerca de la rubia. Piper respiró hondo cerrando los ojos por un momento, tomando valor para voltear.

-Piper- la voz de Alex sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera corta de aire. La rubia todavía no se animaba a darse vuelta, por lo que la otra mujer se acercó lo mas que pudo quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

El corazón de Piper se aceleró al punto de que creyó que se le saldría del pecho, estaba totalmente paralizada con la presencia de Alex.

-Hola- dijo finalmente casi en un susurro, encontrando al fin la voz en algún lugar de su garganta y lentamente volteó para quedar frente a Alex, quien tenía una expresión, que ante sus ojos era calma, pero en realidad Alex estaba igual o mas nerviosa que ella.

Era algo que la pelinegra jamás había experimentado, que una mujer le robara el aliento de tal manera con su sola presencia. Se perdieron una en la mirada de la otra por lo que pareció una eternidad, solamente contemplandose, admirandose, con el corazón y la cabeza a mil, sin decir nada más. Y como de costumbre Alex fue quién primero reaccionó.

-Lo siento- dijo en un tono bajo, mirando directo a los labios de Piper, olvidándose de todo lo que quería decirle, la rubia fruncio el seño sin entender a que venía la disculpa y antes de que pudiera decir nada la pelinegra posó sus labios en los de ella.

Dios que la había extrañado

A pesar de su terquedad para admitirlo, de sus pensamientos contradictorios, de sus miedos, de su cobardía, era la única verdad que existía, Piper deseaba a Alex tanto o más que la otra mujer la deseaba a ella.

La pelinegra al besarla sintió que volvía a respirar después de mucho tiempo, como esa sensación que se siente cuando salís a la superficie luego de estar un tiempo considerable debajo del agua aguantando la respiración. Y todo eso era demasiado abrumador, más cuando eran contados con los dedos de una mano las veces que sus labios tocaron los de Piper, era algo que Alex no comprendía del todo y solamente se limitó a sentir.

Su cuerpo perdió el control y sus manos viajaron a través del cuerpo de la rubia, posandose en el cuello para acercarla más.

Piper por su lado, después de un momento de estar quieta pareció reaccionar y le correspondió, siguiendo el ritmo que la pelinegra comenzaba a crear. Aunque más temprano que tarde, la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

-Señorita Vause- suspiró la rubia cerca de sus labios, con la mirada fija en ellos. El tono logró que la piel de la pelinegra se erizara, al tiempo que bajó las manos a la cadera de la rubia manteniendola en el lugar, esa vez no se le iba a escapar tan fácil.

-Alex, llámame Alex..creí que había quedado claro-..dijo con una sonrisa de lado al notar que la rubia mantenía la mirada en su boca, como en busca de más.

Piper al ver aquella sonrisa sintió desmayarse, tenía aquella sensación de estar flotando por los aires cada vez que la mujer estaba así cerca de ella.

-Alex..- repitió sin apartar la vista de sus labios y como si la boca de la pelinegra fuera un imán, Piper sucumbió ante la tentación, volviendo a pegar sus labios con los de ella.

Era un beso tímido, casto, digno de alguien como Piper, como si fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así y Alex no pudo evitar sonreir, apretando su cintura y atrayendola todo lo que pudo a ella.

Pero la pelinegra necesitaba más que eso por lo que pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de Piper que para su suerte entendió rápidamente lo que le pedía y le dio acceso. En seguida sus lenguas chocaron y la ojiverde creyó ver las estrellas.

Era el cielo

La boca de Piper era algo inexplicable, una especie de paraíso del que no quería irse nunca más, sin embargo no dejaba de haber un infierno para cada cielo. De golpe sintió un vacío y al despertar de ese estado de éxtasis notó que Piper trataba de alejarla.

\- No puedo, Alex..- dijo agitada por la falta de aire..-no podemos.. tú tienes a ..- no pudo decir su nombre..-tú te vas a casar y yo-.. Piper no quería seguir hablando porque sabía que no sería capaz de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

\- Piper, por favor, mirame-..dijo tomandola de la barbilla..-créeme que sé mejor que nadie que no debo pero...- se pauso buscando en su mente las palabras correctas..-pero te juro que es mas fuerte que yo, cada vez que te veo Piper... te deseo-..dijo y el corazón de la rubia se detuvo por un segundo.

¿Alex la deseaba?

Si bien Piper se pudo dar una idea por la forma en que la pelinegra la besaba, hasta el momento se había tratado de convencer a si misma que todo era un juego para Alex, que ella solo se quería desquitarse una última vez antes de atarse a alguien para siempre. Pero escucharla decirlo en voz alta era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

\- Piper, yo..- le acarició la mejilla-no puedo dejar de pensarte, todo el tiempo estás en mi mente y ya no se que hacer- apoyó su frente contra la de ella cerrando los ojos.

\- Alex, por favor- volvió a decir la rubia cerrando los ojos al sentir la respiración caliente en su contra. Ese tipo de gesto la estaba volviendo loca. Trató de alejarse nuevamente, de hacer fuerza pero no pudo, con la fragancia de pelinegra llenado sus pulmones, lo único pudo hacer fue respirar hondo y seguir su corazón.

Alex se separó brevemente al sentir que la rubia dejó de hacer fuerza para separarse y la pudo ver con los ojos cerrados, mordiendose los labios. La imagen la hizo delirar y una vez más se acercó a ella al tiempo que la ojiazul abría los ojos, sin perder más tiempo se unieron en un beso apasionado, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

Los antebrazos de Piper se apoyaron en el pecho de Alex mientras que las manos de la pelinegra la volvieron a tomar del cuello para profundizar el beso.

Estaban tan perdidas en las sensaciones de aquella caricia que no notaron que alguien había entrado en la sala y las estaba viendo hasta que escucharon un portazo que las hizo separar de golpe.

Ambas se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, asustadas, y jadeando por aire, ninguna se atrevió a decir nada. 

Probablemente estaban en problemas.


	12. Chapter 12

-Mierda-..dijo Piper sin aliento y se alejó rápidamente de Alex, tomándose el rostro entre las manos con desesperación.

Decir que estaba asustada y confundida era poco, la rubia quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y a la vez volver a arrojarse a los brazos de la mujer frente a ella para besarla hasta el cansancio; era como una mezcla de sensaciones que la dejaban al borde del colapso. 

Alex, que aún permanecía parada a una pequeña distancia, no toleraba verla en ese estado de angustia, la ponía aún mas nerviosa, por lo que dio un paso hacia la ojiazul para contenerla.

-Piper, tranquilizate-.. dijo queriendo acariciarla pero su voz sonó mas dura de lo que realmente intenciono gracias a sus propios nervios que le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y la otra mujer al escucharla hablar de aquella manera rechazó su toque. Alex se arrepintió de haber siquiera abierto la boca.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?- gritó la rubia utilizando el mismo tono de dureza que la pelinegra, algo que nunca antes se habría animado a hacer..-¡Dime! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando me vieron besándome contigo?- perdió toda cordura, su voz se mantenía fuerte a pesar del llanto que estaba tratando de contener.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento hasta que finalmente Piper se rindió sentandose en la silla que había en el lugar y comenzó a llorar.. -y ni me quiero imaginar lo que dirán por lo bajo-..dijo entre lágrimas, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos.

Alex la observó a cierta distancia sin saber muy bien que hacer, nunca antes había sido buena lidiando con emociones y mucho menos si se trataba de emociones ajenas, pero había algo en la forma en la que Piper lloraba que la impulsó a ser valiente por un instante y terminó acercandose a ella por completo.

-Piper, por favor, necesito que te calmes-.. habló adoptando ese tono dulce que usaba con muy pocas personas y pasando su mano por el brazo de Piper de forma afectuosa, la rubia pareció disminuir brevemente el llanto a lo que la pelinegra pudo suspirar un poco mas tranquila.

Finalmente, al notar que había logrado calmarla lo suficiente, adquirió un poco de confianza en si misma y se agachó quedando a la altura de la rubia para terminar posando una mano en su cabeza, acomodando el cabello que caía libre en su rostro..-en serio, tranquila, no pasará nada, nadie se atreverá a decir nada, te lo aseguro- habló con una leve sonrisa, atreviendose a acariciarle la mejilla. Alex quería quitarle ese temor que percibía en ella, quería que la rubia supiera que no estaba sola en eso, pero para su mala suerte las palabras causaron el efecto contrario y Piper volvió a llorar con más fuerza, arrojandose a sus brazos completamente rendida; la rubia la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi terminan en el suelo, pero Alex las mantuvo en el lugar.

Le llevó un momento a la pelinegra asimilar lo que ocurría pero al final le correspondió el abrazo. En si, el gesto era sencillo, algo común para cualquier persona pero que Alex rara vez compartía con alguien, y poder experimentarlo con Piper se sentía diferente, como si todo estuviera bien en ese momento, que estaba donde se suponía que debía estar y con quien debía estar, era definitivamente algo nuevo y abrumador, como todo en su vida últimamente desde que la rubia había aparecido en ella. 

El abrazó duro poco para gusto de la ojiverde que lo estaba disfrutando ya que se había perdido en él pero Piper la trajo a la realidad cuando se apartó de ella como si se tratara de algo caliente y con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-Lo siento, señorita..Alex, no volverá a suceder- dijo y de inmediato se paró de la silla..-debo irme-..habló con un nudo en la garganta, estaba asustada de lo que pudiera pasar, de lo que tendría que enfrentar y no podía pensar con tranquilidad. Mientras tanto Alex la miraba confundida.

Piper quiso a caminar directo hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, de pronto no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que la pelinegra, pero antes que pudiera llegar mas lejos la otra mujer la tomó del brazo inmovilizandola y haciendola voltear para quedar frente a frente.

-Espera, Piper- dijo mirándola a los ojos, suplicante..-realmente necesito hablar contigo- pero la rubia tenía la mirada en el suelo..-por favor- pidió pero la otra no dijo nada, solo dejó escapar mas lágrimas.

-No hay nada que hablar, señorita, esto que ocurrió fue un error y le aseguro que no volverá a suceder-..respondió como pudo ya que el llanto le dificultaba expresarse.

Aquellas palabras no podían estar mas lejos de la verdad, Piper no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo en voz alta ya que besar a Alex había sido lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo; se sentía tan bien estar así con la pelinegra, como si sus bocas estuvieran hechas para besarse la una a la otra; pero era demasiado cobarde para entregarse por completo, no se creía lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar las consecuencias que le traerían esos sentimientos y por sobretoda las cosas no quería volver a salir lastimada. 

-Lo siento, de verdad- volvió a hablar Piper atreviendose a mirarla a los ojos después de un largo rato de contemplar el suelo y Alex pudo ver la angustia reflejada en ellos.

A la ojiverde le dolía que fuera así porque cuando besaba a Piper podía sentir que ambas estaban en la misma sintonía, era algo inexplicable pero que se hacía presente cada vez que estaban cerca y no comprendía porque Piper se empeñaba en rechazarla de esa manera.

-Pero.. ¿por qué, Piper? en serio necesito saber porque te quieres alejar de mi cuando es claro que también sientes lo mismo que yo-..puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la ojiazul y la acercó más a ella de la cintura para comprobar con actos sus propias palabras, sonrió de lado al notar que la otra se tensaba con la cercanía..-Sé que todo pasó muy rápido entra nosotras y que puede parecer demasiado esto que te digo, pero créeme que no puedo dejar de pensarte, de querer tenerte cerca mio todo el tiempo.. te necesito-..Alex estaba hablando con el corazón sin darse cuenta, dejando salir todo lo que había sentido en el último tiempo y a Piper la destrozaba escucharlo, porque ella también la deseaba, quería lo mismo que Alex, pero no podía.

De pronto, la ojiverde estaba a una distancia casi nula de su boca, sin poder apartar la vista de los labios de la mujer que parecían llamarla, casi que podía sentirlos sobre los suyos y estuvo a punto de unirse a ella una vez más pero Piper rápidamente se alejó por completo.

Esa vez Alex no la detuvo.

La pelinegra la vio salir corriendo del cuarto y no se movió, no pudo. La ausencia y el rechazo de Piper le provocó un vacío en el estómago que no sentía desde que era pequeña y veía a sus padres pelear y tuvo que sentarse en la silla que la rubia dejó libre para poder tranquilizarse.

Esto recién comenzaba y Alex sentía que ya no podía mas.

\--------

Piper corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello en dirección al único lugar que encontraba pacífico en todo el edificio, el baño.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? 

No podía darse el lujo de besar a Alex así por que sí, aunque la otra la hubiera besado primero, ella tenía que saber controlarse, eran adultas y lo que hacían estaba mal.

Piper se tenía que meter en la cabeza que esa mujer estaba fuera de los límites, no solo para ella sino para cualquiera que la quisiera como ella lo hacía. 

Alex estaba prohibida.

A la rubia la esperaba una cita con Larry, que aunque en ese momento no le despertara absolutamente nada, el hombre tenía algo que Alex no tenía, el hombre tenía libertad. No había un tercero en la vida del castaño, o al menos no tenia conocimiento de aquello, pero significaba que podía dejarse llevar sin culpas, sin que nadie la señalara con el dedo y eso le daba cierta paz. Si bien todo era incierto, nada indicaba que no debía darle una oportunidad a Larry, quizás allí estaba su futuro y no perdería nada con intentarlo. 

Cuando estaba mas presentable fue directo a sentarse a su escritorio, no se animaba a levantar la vista, tenía miedo de encontrarse con la pelinegra y volver a caer en sus brazos, por lo que mantuvo los ojos pegados a la computadora, concentrándose en el trabajo que tenía por delante.

Mas tarde, al ver lo inútil que era intentar trabajar debido a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza decidió probar suerte e ir a hablar con Nichols, con eso sería lo último que haría por el día y podría irse, necesitaba dejar el lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Antes de abandonar su puesto de trabajo se aseguró de que el camino estuviera libre y luego apresuró el paso en dirección a la oficina de la ojimiel que quedaba al fondo del largo pasillo. 

Para su sorpresa nadie la miraba distinto, se esperaba algún comentario por lo bajo, algún tipo de gesto hacia ella pero nadie le prestaba atención, lo cual era un gran alivio ya que significaba que seguía siendo invisible como siempre. Esa fue la única vez que realmente se alegró de serlo, al menos esas personas no habían visto lo sucedido.

Golpeó la puerta de Nicky unas cuantas veces pero nadie contestaba y cuando estuvo a punto de volver por su camino la puerta finalmente se abrió dejando salir a una mujer con la ropa mal puesta para luego comprender lo que pasaba allí dentro.

Dios mio ¿nunca se cansa? Era agotador verlo solamente.

-¡Chapman! ¿qué te trae por aquí?- la voz de Nicky la sacó de su repentina distracción y la rubia que estaba viendo a la otra mujer alejarse de allí volteó a verla.

-Nichols, disculpa que te moleste pero Ale.. la señorita Vause solicitó reprogramar una nueva entrevista con la gente de Alemania..cuanto antes- dijo mirándola brevemente al notar que Nicky se acomodaba la ropa y se limpiaba la boca, sus ojos se desviaron al suelo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la ojimiel quien le sonrió, guiñandole un ojo en complicidad. 

-Bien-..la ojimiel mantuvo la sonrisa..-al fin una buena noticia Piper, me pondré en contacto con la gente de inmediato, gracias por avisarme- dijo a lo que la rubia asintió en respuesta. Quedaron mirándose por un momento y antes de que el silencio se hiciera incómodo Nicky se despidió de ella.  
\------

1 mensaje nuevo

Piper  
Lor, no me siento bien, ya hablé con Nichols, todo va en marcha, me voy a ir a casa ahora.

Alex había conseguido concentrarse en su trabajo en los últimos quince minutos después de lo ocurrido con Piper, y fue distraída por el sonido del teléfono nuevamente. Pensó en ignorarlo ya que intuyó sería alguien buscando a la castaña, y lo logró por un breve lapso de tiempo pero la luz parpadeante se tornó insoportable y no pudo con eso, desbloqueo el aparato y al ver el nombre en la pantalla suspiró pesadamente. 

Lo poco que había logrado hasta ese momento, todo lo que había debatido consigo misma y las decisiones que había tomado durante una hora luego de aquel fracasado encuentro con la rubia se fue a la mierda con tan solo un mensaje de texto de ella. 

Ya ni sabía lo que hacía ni lo que debía hacer, un momento pensaba en dejar las cosas como estaban antes de Piper, de seguir con su casamiento y hacer lo correcto, pero por otro lado, su instinto, si así podía llamarlo, le decía que estaba frente a alguien que cambiaría su vida, que no debía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. 

Aunque existía algo mínimo, pero que estaba presente en su mente y le impedía avanzar todavía mas con Piper, y que no tenía que ver tanto con Sasha, sino que sentía que la ojiazul le estaba demostrando que no haría nada por su parte, que no pensaba darse una oportunidad de explorar eso que estaba naciendo entre ellas y que a pesar del poco tiempo y de lo nuevo, era algo fuerte. 

Y si tenía que comparar, era mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez sintió por Sasha, y eso le preocupaba un poco ya que lo que sentía o pensaba Piper era todo un misterio para ella, que dudaba fuera a develar en un futuro cercano.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alex? Decidete.

2 mensajes nuevos  
Deseame suerte esta noche, amiga;)

Increíble.

Alex leyó eso último y sintió una punzada en el estómago. No creyó que después de todo lo ocurrido, Piper continuaría con aquella locura de Larry, lo sentía traición por parte de la rubia aunque ellas no fueran nada y Piper estuviera en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, Alex no lo toleraba, incluso aunque la rubia se empeñara en rechazarla, sus labios no lo hacían; los besos que compartieron, la manera en la que la otra le correspondía eran prueba de que algo mas pasaba y que debía insistir un poco más.

El celular volvió a sonar pero ya no lo soportó, no quería saber ningún tipo de detalle de la dichosa cita, asique antes de hacerlo volar por los aires lo apagó y volvió a lo suyo.

\------

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo suspirar en frustración, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada en su escritorio pre seleccionando las mejores propuestas que la empresa recibía por semana. 

Era el antiguo trabajo de Nicky pero con el crecimiento de Industrias Vause en el último tiempo, Alex le delegó la tarea especialmente a ella, que se encargara de seleccionar lo mejor para evitarle la pérdida de tiempo innecesario.

-Adelante-..dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza, y como costumbre buscó su teléfono entre todo el papelerío que había para luego recordar que lo tenía su jefa.

-Lor, has leido los mensajes y no me has respondido nada- dijo Piper cerrando la puerta y sentándose frente a la castaña, fingiendo estar ofendida. La mujer la miró confundida, y luego su cara se transformó a una de preocupación. ¡Alex tenía su teléfono! Solamente esperaba que su amiga no haya escrito nada inapropiado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia no entendiendo a que se debía la actitud de Lorna.. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Por el amor de dios, Piper!..dime que no has escrito nada sobre Alex o te has referido a ella como la bruja..¡dime!- la castaña se tapó la boca con la mano.

-¿De qué hablas?- tragó con fuerza, la mera mención del nombre la ponía nerviosa, la llevaba a revivir aquel beso que se habían dado momentos antes y la adrenalina de ser descubierta haciendo algo que no debía, volvía a su cuerpo..-no, no he hablado de ella, tu has leído o ¿no?-..comenzó a hablar rápido y a tartamudear..-además, ¿por qué debería?.. no es alguien que me interese-..no pudo mantenerle la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en su regazo. Lorna la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Claro, tan poco te interesa la bruja que por eso se estaban besando apasionadamente en la sala de descanso-..dijo sarcasticamente y la rubia la miró sorprendida.

\- Tú..- su voz salió casi en un suspiro..-fuiste tú quien abrió la puerta y nos vio, ¿verdad?-..dijo tomandose el pecho y respirando mas aliviada, no la dejó ni responder..-¡Dios mio gracias! No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima amiga.. estaba muy preo..-

-¡Oh claro que no, Chapman!..no te creas que conmigo estás a salvo- la alegría que sentía y reflejaba el rostro de la ojiazul se borró enseguida. 

-Pero..- la miro atemorizada.

-Pero nada, Piper, es demasiado riesgoso que se besen aquí, ¡cualquiera las pudo haber visto! Incluso la misma Sasha, y Piper créeme que Alex es una santa al lado de esa perra- dijo en forma de advertencia.

-Lo sé-..se le aguaron los ojos, la situación la tenía agotada, la rubia estaba confundida y no acerca de sus sentimientos sino sobre como debía actuar con respecto a ellos, sabía que no podía hacer nada pero una parte de ella no lo aceptaba totalmente..-créeme que lo sé muy bien, Lorna-.. no aguantó la angustia y sin más se largó a llorar nuevamente. Lorna suspiró y se levantó de su asiento para pararse a un lado de Piper y acariciarle el cabello con la intención de tranquilizarla.

-¡Maldita sea, Alex!-..dijo con bronca..-Pipes no llores, te prometo que nos vamos a vengar de ella por hacerte sufrir-.. la rubia que en ese momento se había aferrado a la cintura de la castaña y lloraba sobre su pecho se separó de ella extrañada.

¿Vengarse de Alex? Pero.. ¿por qué?

-Es claro que está abusando de su poder como ya ha hecho otras veces y te quiere manipular, es su forma de ser-..dijo Lorna alejándose de la rubia y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la oficina, pensativa..-lo que no entiendo es por que, ¿qué es lo que gana ella usándote a ti?- eso último hizo ruido en Piper.

¿Acaso Alex la estaba usando? ¿para su diversión? ¿Tan mala persona era que jugaba con ella? Pero..¡No podía ser! No después todo lo que le había dicho..que no podía dejar de pensarla y la quería cerca.. ¿todo eso era parte de un plan? ¿Alex de verdad era capaz de semejante cosa? ¡Oh, claro que no! Alexandra Vause podía ser una mujer muy poderosa y conseguir todo lo que se propusiera pero de ninguna manera iba a jugar con ella, Piper no lo iba a permitir.

Se limpió las lagrimas, se paró bruscamente de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta con una decisión en mente, esa sería la última vez que permitiría que Alex se acercara a ella. Ni una lágrima más por ella, nunca más.

-Pipes, ¿dónde vas?- preguntó Lorna volteando a verla antes de que la rubia saliera completamente de la oficina.

-Tengo una cita, Larry me espera-le guiño un ojo y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos.

Si Alex se divertía, ella también tenía derecho.


	13. Chapter 13

-Entonces, Piper realmente quiero saber como terminaste bajo los encantos de Vause-..dijo el castaño riendo después de un momento de silencio incómodo, había notado que Piper estaba distraída, muy metida en sus pensamientos, casi que ni había tocado el plato de comida frente a ella y sin mencionar que sus respuestas en su mayoría eran monosílabos.

Piper que en ese momento había dado un sorbo a su copa de vino casi se atraganta al escuchar en voz alta el nombre que habitaba en sus pensamientos desde las últimas horas. 

La idea de la salida con el castaño era dejar de pensar en la pelinegra y divertirse, pero no podía, no le entraba en la cabeza que Alex estuviera jugando con ella de esa manera, le parecía una completa locura después de lo que habían compartido y luego de haber escuchado las palabras de la pelinegra..'no puedo dejar de pensarte, cada vez que te veo, te deseo'.. y ni hablar de los besos, esos labios que encajaban perfectamente con los de ella y que cada vez que se rosaban Piper sentía flotar.

Si bien era poco lo que habían vivido juntas, era lo mas real que la rubia había sentido nunca con alguien, y no entendía porque la pelinegra le mentiría. De igual manera le daba miedo enfrentar a Alex para averiguarlo, temía descubrir que fuera verdad y que la ojiverde solo la quería usar para despedirse de la soltería antes de unirse a Sasha para siempre. Piper prefería vivir con la ilusión de que por un instante Alex Vause, la mujer mas poderosa del último tiempo, la deseó, eso era mejor que cualquier cosa. 

-Disculpa.. ¿qué has dicho?- preguntó sorprendida, tratando de normalizar su estado y de que el rubor de sus mejillas se mantuviera al mínimo.

¿Caer bajo sus encantos? ¿Acaso Larry sabía de su interés por Alex? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Sólo por aquella noche en el bar que las había visto conversando? ¿Tan obvia era?

-¿Cómo caiste en las redes de Vause?-..preguntó nuevamente pero no tan divertido como la primera vez, dando un sorbo a su propia copa..-quiero decir, ¿cómo entraste a la empresa? Porque sé muy bien que todo él que está allí dentro fantaseo con follarse a la dueña.. yo me incluyo-..admitió con desdén, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de la ojiazul.

Larry había llegado a odiar a Alex, le echaba la culpa del peor período que había atravesado en su vida, y todo por una mujer que en ese momento era novia de la pelinegra, aunque fuera de público conocimiento que la pelinegra no le era fiel a nada ni a nadie y que mucho menos mantenía algún tipo de relación que durara más de una noche.

Él había sido descubierto por la secretaria de la ojiverde, sin saberlo, manteniendo sexo con la mujer en cuestión en una de las oficinas, y no había pasado mucho tiempo para que fuera citado por la mismisima Alex en persona para "hablar de negocios".

Flashback

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?- preguntó Alex una vez que el castaño estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio; el hombre mantenía una actitud de soberbia, cruzado de piernas y con las manos apoyadas en su regazo.

-Larry Bloom, señora- dijo de lo más calmo y sosteniendole la mirada. Era extraño que alguien se atrevería a adoptar esa actitud segura frente a ella, generalmente las personas evitaban todo tipo de contacto visual, se tensaban y la voz les temblaba, pero el castaño parecía tener hagallas, por lo menos a esa distancia.

-Señorita Vause- aclaró la mujer..-y dime Bloom ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de follarte a mi novia y salir entero en el proceso?- directo al punto, así era Alex, sin vueltas. La mujer permaneció parada del otro lado del escitorio con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja levantada. Vio al castaño tragar con fuerza y no pudo evitar sonreir, un signo de nerviosismo que en ese caso particular estaba disfrutando, al parecer Larry no era tan diferente del resto.

-Disculpe señorita.. pero creo que se está equivocando, yo no..- no logró terminar de hablar ya que Alex levantó la mano en señal de silencio.

-Ni lo intentes, Bloom, tengo la desgracia de haber visto la grabación de la cámara de seguridad- ..el castaño se rasco la cabeza y bajó la mirada por primera vez desde que había entrado al lugar. Alex aprovechó la ocasión para sentarse frente a él, respiró profundamente, pensando sus siguientes palabras, contemplandolo fijamente por un momento antes de volver a hablar..-de verdad no puedo creer que alguien como tú no supiera que hay cámaras por todo el edificio- negó incrédula..-creí que solo personas inteligentes trabajaban para mí, pero soy un ser humano y de vez en cuando me equivoco- Larry apretó la mandíbula con bronca al escucharla.

-Hey Larry.. ¿ciertamente te arriesgaste a tanto? .. ¿y por tan poco?- continuó hablando con ironía, y una sonrisa en el rosrtro, realmente estaba disfrutando ver al hombre frustrado...-no creía que un hombre podía ser tan pequeño.. en todo sentido- rió de su propia referencia y Larry apretó los puños con más fuerza, llenándose de odio. Alex le estaba dando justo donde más le dolía, se estaba metiendo directamente con su ego de macho y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, o quizás si, pero sería lo último que haría.

El castaño se paró de la silla, cerrando ambas manos en un puño y golpeó con rabia la mesa frente a él, tomando por sorpresa a Alex que hasta ese momento reía.

-¿Qué.. acaso vas a golpearme? ¿Vas a golpear a una mujer? ¿quieres caer todavía más bajo?- dijo volviendo a reir. El hombre estaba a punto de perder el control, estaba respirando con fuerza aunque no emitía palabra alguna.

-Está demás decir que estás despedido-.. habló en tono serio, parandose para quedar a la misma altura que él..- y ni te molestes en recoger tus cosas, mañana a primera hora serán enviadas a tu apartamento por alguien de la empresa-lo miró sonriendo falsamente. El nivel de sarcasmo, frialdad e ironía que manejaba Alex era tanto que a veces hasta ella misma se sorprendía. 

-Esto no va a quedar así, Vause- su voz apareció luego de un largo rato en silencio, pero era algo débil, lo que provocó que Alex volviera a reir. 

Larry la miró con desprecio, con odio, queriendo desquitar su ira contra ella pero la mujer parecio anticipar sus movimientos y antes de que pasara a mayores se alejó rápidamente hasta estar frente a la puerta.

-Vete- dijo con firmeza, y el hombre se dio la vuelta para verla parada con una mano en el picaporte...-vete antes de que te haga echar por la fuerza- Alex lo miró expectante y al castaño no le quedó otra opción que obedecer. Con la cabeza gacha y el orgullo herido salió de la oficina a paso apresurado, chocandose con toda persona que se cruzaba en su camino sin importarle las miradas y los insultos que recibía. Fue directo al elevador y vio que Alex lo saludaba con un mano al momento que las puertas se cerraban. Esa fue la última vez que estuvo cerca de ella y desde ese día juró vengarse.

Fin del flashback

-Oh, no, lo mio está muy lejos de eso- la ojiazul rio nerviosa y desvió su mirada a la mesa..-fue gracias a un amigo de mi familia que ingresé y con la única idea de progresar y crecer como profesional- y dio un largo sorbo a su copa.

Escuchar a Larry hablar de esa forma sobre Alex la hacía enojar. ¿Cómo era eso de que a él le atraía la pelinegra? ¿Todavía sentiría esa atracción o era cosa del pasado?..Pero no se atrevió a preguntar, no quería saber la respuesta, por lo que sacudió la cabeza para despojarse de esos pensamientos.

Basta de Alex. Suficiente.

-¿Piper estás bien? Te noto algo distraída..-mencionó Larry al notar que, una vez mas, la rubia se quedaba mirando a un punto fijo. Piper lo miró, y dandole una leve sonrisa, asintió. El castaño estiró su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de ella y darle un apretón.

-Oye, estaba pensando e ir a un bar luego de la cena, a beber algo y si quieres podemos quedarnos a bailar- comentó Larry sonriendo, Piper se removió en el asiento, algo incomoda con el gesto del hombre.

\- No lo sé Larry, mañana debo volver al trabajo temprano, no creo que sea conveniente..- lo miró, frunciendo los labios, esperando que Larry dejara de insistir, pero por si no le había quedado claro antes, eso no iba a suceder tan fácil.

\- Oh, vamos Pipes.. será solo un momento-..le apretó la mano suavemente, acariciandola..-prometo que luego te llevo a tu casa- 

La rubia lo consideró por un momento, nunca se dormía temprano, y en el último tiempo el insomnio era su mejor amigo, bien sabía que si se iba a casa en ese momento lo único que haría era seguir pensando en Alex y en como las cosas no iban a suceder con ella, para terminar de deprimirse aún más. Entonces..¿por qué negarse a la invitacion de Larry? Tomar alcohol ciertamente se veía mejor acompañada de alguien más, que sola y triste en su casa.

-De acuerdo-.. finalmente aceptó...-pero solo por un momento-.. Larry sonrió aún mas con la respuesta de Piper y le soltó la mano acomodandose de nuevo en su silla para terminar de cenar.

Momentos más tarde el castaño pagó la cuenta para dirigirse hacia el bar más cercano.

\--------

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando Alex quitó la vista de su computadora para mirar la hora. Tenía noción de que era tarde ya que no escuchaba ruido proviniendo de afuera de su oficina pero no sabía que eran tan tarde, lo que probablemente le haría ganar un reproche por parte de Sasha, y a esa hora ya no le daba la cabeza para pensar en algo más que no fuera en dormir unas cuantas horas, por lo que no tenía intenciones de discutir con su prometida, aunque sabía que era inevitable.

Con lo acontecido durante el día se le habían ido las horas volando, y había podido encontrar cierto consuelo en el trabajo, después de todo era lo que amaba hacer y lo tenía un poco olvidado. Además debía ultimar detalles ella misma para después no tener que perder el tiempo en empezar de cero si algo no había quedado como quería.

Después de pensar en mil excusas para no regresar a su apartamento a enfrentar a Sasha, que de seguro la esperaba allí, y no encontrar ninguna aceptable, se armó de paciencia y dejó la oficina.

Llegó al hall de entrada del edificio y cuando estaba por salir, dos brazos la tomaron por la cintura.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Alex, agitada por el susto.

\- Amor.. vamos que fue una broma- dijo la rubia riendo a carcajadas.

-Pero casi me matas, mujer.. creí que eras otra persona..-dijo tomándose el pecho y respirando hondo para recuperarse.

\- Pues, no.. soy yo, tu esposa.. ¿acaso esperabas a alguien mas?- preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio. La pelinegra tragó visiblemente al escuchar esa palabra haciendo referencia a su relación con la rubia, nunca había sonado tan fuera de lugar, pero la mujer no notó nada.

\- No, en lo absoluto.. iba a decir que podría haberse tratado de un ladrón, ya sabes.. no sería la primera vez que quieren entrar a robar aquí- dijo la pelinegra mas calma.

-Claro, un ladrón.. que suerte que solo era yo- dijo con una sonrisa, y se acercó hasta Alex para besarla con fuerza. La pelinegra no había notado que algo en su actitud estaba extraño hasta que el aliento a alcohol de la rubia inundó sus fosas nazales; en seguida hizo algo de fuerza para separarse.

\- Sasha.. ¿por qué has estado bebiendo? Sabes que no..- la rubia la interrumpió estampado sus labios una vez mas, de inmediato metiendo su lengua en la boca de Alex, quien por un momento le correspondió hasta que unos ojos azules, tímidos y algo tristes aparecieron en su mente.

-Sash.. para por favor- dijo corriendo la cara.

-¿Por qué Alex?..¿por qué quieres que pare? ¡Si lo deseas tanto como yo!- la rubia se estaba alterando ante la actitud reacia de la pelinegra que en lugar de hablar miró hacia otro lado sin saber que decir...-¿¡no vas a decir nada, Alex!?

-Amor, este no es lugar para discutir y tú no estás en condiciones.. vamos a casa, ahora-.. la pelinegra se puso firme, no se iba a aguantar una escena de ese tipo cuando el hombre de seguridad estaba cerca, y muy probablemente escuchaba todo. Tomandola del brazo con algo de fuerza salieron a la calle.

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Sueltame!- gritó la rubia safandose del agarre de la pelinegra.

Por un momento Alex pareció aturdida con el grito, la miró algo desconcertada pero rápidamente se recuperó y dejándola sola comenzó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento donde había dejado el coche.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- gritó detrás de ella pero Alex no se detuvo..- ¡Alex!- volvió a hablar fuerte pero la otra mujer ni se inmutó, por lo que Sasha caminó velozmente hasta pararse frente a ella, bloqueandole el camino...-¡Te estoy hablando!-

-Basta, Sasha, no puedo más con esto, no puedo más con tus escenas, con tus caprichos, ¡basta!- terminó de hablar y sintió que le temblaban las piernas, pero se sentía bien, se estaba sacando un peso de encima.

\- ¡No, basta, no!.. Alex si tienes algo que decirme..¡sé directa!- gritó la rubia con un nudo en la garganta, lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos.

-¡Se terminó!- dijo apretando la mandíbula y las manos en un puño..-esto entre nosotras se terminó-..dijo elevando la voz..-¿te parece lo suficientemente directo de mi parte?-la miró con una ceja levantada, expectante, pero la rubia quedó totalmente descolocada como para decir algo. Alex, al ver que la mujer no reaccionaba, negó con la cabeza resoplando, y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

-¡No! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Alex!- la rubia pareció salir del estado shock y volvió a grirar, y la pelinegra pudo notar en su voz que había comenzado a llorar..-¡nos vamos a casar! Yo.. yo te amo Alex y tu a mí-..Sasha habló de una manera tal que la pelinegra detuvo sus pasos y volteó para verla de rodillas en el suelo, completamente derrotada. 

-Levantate que te llevo a tu casa- la ojiverde se acercó hasta ella una vez más, tomandola del brazo delicadamente para ayudarla a incorporarse y Sasha aprovechó el contacto para aferrarse de su cuello y llorar contra su pecho.

\- ¡No, Alex! No hasta que me digas que todo lo que dijiste fue mentira, que no lo dijiste en serio-..habló pero su voz se esuchaba como si estuviera lejos ya que era amortiguada por el pecho de Alex.

-Sash, yo..- dijo provocando que la rubia llorara con más fuerza...- Vamos.. a casa, te darás una ducha y dormiremos un poco-..escuchar eso pareció calmarla ya que levantó la cabeza para mirar a la pelinegra a los ojos y le sonrió a pesar de tener el rostro colorado por el llanto. Alex solo asintió, y tomandola de la mano caminaron juntas hasta el auto.

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento, Sasha practicamente se volvió a arrojar a los brazos de la ojiverde con la intención de besarla pero la mujer la abrazó con fuerza, evitandola. Esa vez la rubia no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar. 

-Vamos Sash, te preparé el baño así te duchas y puedes descansar mejor..- dijo Alex dulcemente, soltandose del agarre.

-Mmm, solo si tu te metes conmigo-..habló seductoramente, guiñandole un ojo, pero Alex la ignoró metiéndose rápidamente al baño antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo mas.

Dejó correr el agua y se sentó en el borde de la bañera un momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad se había animado a dejar a Sasha? ¿De verdad pensaba en desarmar todo lo construido hasta el momento con su prometida por alguien como Piper a la que apenas conocía? 

Alex tenía que decidirse de una vez, si seguir con el plan que tenía junto a Sasha de casarse o jugarsela por alguien del que sólo sabía el nombre pero que bastaba con estar cerca para alborotarle todos los sentidos.

-Al..¿puedo pasar?- el golpe y la voz de Sasha la sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta para ver a la rubia vistiendo su propia bata. 

-Por supuesto, pasa, todo está listo-.. por último arrojó una botella que contenía una escencia, perfumando el agua y formando espuma. Luego se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pudiera entrar.

-¡Que rico huele!- exclamó la rubia sonriendo mientras se quitaba la bata para revelar sus desnudez y la pelinegra antes de ceder ante la tentación, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y salió, dejándola sola.

Después de servirse algo de beber se sentó en el sofá cerrando los ojos y relajandose. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era Piper, juró que todavía podía sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los de ella y nunca la deseó tanto. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo y con quien, tenía la mínima esperanza de que no haya salido con Larry y que estuviera en su apartamento, sola, pensandola y deseandola tanto como ella lo hacía. Suspiró y pensando en Piper se fue quedando dormida. Más tarde, al sentir una mano que le acariciaba la mejilla, se despertó.

-Amor, te ves cansada, vayamos a la cama-..Sasha estaba sentada a su lado, al parecer había salido del baño mas calmada y se había puesto uno de sus pijamas.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió y se levantó extendiendo su mano la cual la rubia tomó. Caminaron hasta la habitación, cada una se acostó en un extremo de la cama y mirando hacia la pared, cerraron los ojos.

Pasó mas de una hora y por mas agotada que estaba física y sobretodo mentalmente, Alex no podía dormir. Muy despacio volteó para ver si la mujer a su lado estaba dormida y por la respiración pausada lo pudo comprobar. 

Decidió salir de la habitación y servirse otra copa, quizás bebiendo le daba sueño, pero luego del segundo vaso se rindió.

Había tanto en su cabeza que no encontraba forma de callar esos pensamientos, por lo repentinamente se colocó la primera prenda que vio y en silencio dejó el apartamento. 

Manejó por las calles casi en piloto automático sin un destino, y no supo donde estaba hasta que unas luces y música fuerte la hicieron reaccionar, su inconsciente de alguna manera la había llevado hasta un bar, y dado que quería beber hasta el cansancio, se adentró.

\--------

-¡Esto está buenísimo!- una eufórica Piper gritaba por encima de la música a Larry que bailaba frente a ella. La ojiazul iba por su segundo trago, y esa molestia que había sentido durante todo el día debido a cierta pelinegra, iba quedando en el olvido.

Larry carcajeo ante la repentina alegría de la rubia, y por tercera vez en la noche se acercó a ella tomandola por la cintura, era claro que el trago estaba comenzando a hacer efecto ya que Piper en ese momento ni se molestó en alejarse.

Bailaron un buen rato hasta que la ojiazul vio que su copa estaba vacía e hizo puchero, Larry aprovechó para acercarse lo suficiente y que lo escuchara.

-¿Quieres otro, Pipes?- habló rozandole el lobulo de la oreja con los labios, la rubia se separó para mirarlo y le sonrió asintiendo. 

-Bien quédate por aquí que en seguida regreso, no me tardo..- el hombre salió disparado hacia la barra en busca de otro trago, y ella sin prestarle atención, al sentir la necesidad de ir al baño de tanto que había bebido, se alejó del lugar.

Sólo dos copas eran las que había ingerido, pero que junto con los zapatos que llevaba puestos le estaban dificultando el andar, sentía que el suelo se movía y estaba algo mareada, tanto así que casi cae al suelo de no ser por dos brazos que la sujetaron.

-¡Te tengo!- la rubia quedó algo shockeada por la rápidez del momento y volteó bruscamente para ver quien era la dueña de aquella voz..interesante, sin exagerar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a hablar la misteriosa mujer pero Piper estaba demasiado concentrada en sus facciones como para responderle. La mujer era un centímetro mas baja que ella, de ojos marrones, tez blanca y cabello negro ondulado, era hermosa, y la rubia no podía dejar de mirarla. 

Por su parte, la mujer al notar que Piper la estaba admirando descaradamente, se aclaró la garganta.

-Si, gracias- finalmente Piper habló, algo nerviosa al sentirse descubierta.

-¡Hablas, menos mal!.. por un momento pensé que no- le sonrió. Su tono de voz la tenía atrapada, sonaba misteriosa, interesante y sexy. La mujer vio como la ojiazul volvía a distraerse y tomo la oportunidad para examinarla.

-¿Derrame tu trago?-preguntó al ver la copa vacía en su mano..-¡Disculpa! Deja que te invite otra- dijo la mujer apoyando su mano en el brazo de Piper. 

La ojiazul lo primero que pensó fue en rechazarla pero algo en ella la hacía querer saber más, aunque no se la iba a hacer tan fácil.

-Oh, no es necesario, debo irme, pero...-..Piper fue interrumpida por los gritos de un grupo que pasaba por el medio de ellas, a lo que la mujer aprovechó para acercarse más a ella y hablarle al oído.

-Vamos, será solo una copa, me lo merezco por salvar tu vida, ¿no crees?- la miró haciendo puchero y eso fue lo que bastó para convencer del todo a la rubia.

-De acuerdo, ¡tú ganas!- dijo la ojiazul resoplando, la otra le sonrió, satisfecha..-Soy Nastasha por cierto-..extendió su mano frente a ella..-Piper- dijo la rubia sonriendo y la estrechó. Se miraron por un momento hasta que la morena decidió entrelazar su brazo con el de Piper para abrirse paso a la barra.

A pesar de su estado, Piper vio a lo lejos al castaño que la buscaba por todos lados, pero realmente no quería volver con él por lo que escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la otra mujer para no ser descubrierta y siguió caminando junto a ella.

Una vez en la barra, Natasha llamó al barman quien sorprendentemente le prestó atención casi de inmediato y pudo ordenar los tragos. Luego, sentándose a un lado de Piper, la observó en detalle, posando sus ojos en cada centímetro de la rubia. Piper podía sentir la mirada penetrante en ella, y se estaba poniendo nerviosa, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención por lo que fijó su mirada en el teléfono pretendiendo escribir algo; la otra sonrió, lo estaba disfrutando.

-Entonces, Piper.. ¿qué piensa tu cita que la abandonaste para estar con una completa extraña?..que ha salvado tu vida cabe mencionar-..preguntó y la rubia la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vine con alguien?- la morena la miró incrédula.

\- Imposible que una mujer como tú haya venido sola a este lugar..- dijo acercándose aún mas a lo que Piper se alejó un poco.

\- ¿Alguien como yo?.. y ¿se puede saber como soy?-..se atrevió a preguntar pero mirando a todos lados menos a la mujer.

-Una mujer muy hermosa, por supuesto-..habló con total seguridad..-y créeme que no soy la única que lo piensa, estoy segura que aquella mujer de allá también está de acuerdo- dijo señalando detrás de Piper..-no ha parado de observarte desde que nos sentamos aquí-..la rubia levantó una ceja y volteó para ver de quien se trataba. 

Al ver esos ojos verdes tan familiares clavados en ella sintió que se le helaba la sangre. La manera en la que Alex la miraba de lejos, veía algo distinto en su mirada, pero no pudo mantenerla, volvió su vista al frente. Nastasha notó el cambió de actitud y puso una mano sobre la espalda baja de la rubia.

\- Parece que has visto un fantasma..- lo dijo en tono de broma pero al notar que la rubia comenzó a temblar, la mujer se puso seria..-Hey ¿todo bien?-..justo cuando la rubia iba a hablar, su celular sonó. Piper leyó en la pantalla el nombre del castaño y se sintió ahogada, necesitaba irse.

-Sacame de aquí.. por favor- pidió a lo que la morena obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.


	14. Chapter 14

Sacame de aquí, por favor

Al escuchar el tono de angustia con el que habló Piper y como el rubor que había visto antes en sus mejillas desapareció, la morena no perdió un segundo y la tomó del brazo llevándola directo a la salida.

Cuando estaban en la calle, Natasha la soltó y siguió caminando hasta su coche esperando que la rubia la siguiera de cerca, pero cuando volteó Piper seguía parada en el medio de la calle, mirando a un punto fijo, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Piper.. ¿Qué sucede? me preocupas- dijo Natasha acercándose rápidamente a ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros pero la mujer no dijo nada, parecía estar perdida en su mente, no reaccionaba.

-Vamos, Piper, te llevaré a tu casa- la morena comenzó a caminar haciendo algo de fuerza para mover a la rubia, pero antes de poder hacer unos cuantos pasos Piper frenó de golpe.

-No..- dijo mirando directo a los ojos marrones..-a mi casa no, por favor-..Natasha en cualquier otro momento habría hecho una broma, incluso hubiera coqueteado con quien fuera que estuviera en el lugar de Piper, pero en ese momento no pudo, por alguna razón se mantuvo seria y solo asintió. 

Se subieron al coche en silencio y se mantuvieron de esa manera por un largo rato, hasta que Natasha no pudo soportarlo y encendió la radio. La mujer quería preguntarle a Piper que era lo que le pasaba pero no quería angustiarla mas y que se terminara bajando a mitad de camino por lo que siguió conduciendo en silencio.

La rubia se dedicó a mirar por la ventana desde que se subió al coche, con la cabeza a mil por hora dejando que una persona que apenas conocía la llevara donde quisiera; por que si, Piper le había pedido que no la llevara a su casa pero no le dijo donde quería ir, aunque en ese momento ni ella lo sabía, solo tenía claro que quería alejar de sus pensamientos esa mirada de dolor, le hacía doler a ella también y no sabía como apaciguar esa molestia.

Por su parte, Natasha conducía sin saber bien qué hacer, Piper le resultaba una completa extraña que parecía estar en estado de shock y no tenía idea de como ayudarla. Pensó en llevarla a un hospital ya que no reaccionaba pero la rubia, mas allá de estar callada, se veía normal, sin ningún tipo de lesión por lo que prefirió llevarla al único lugar donde podrían estar tranquilas.

Minutos más tarde, la morena estaciono el coche, apagó el motor y respiró hondo antes de hablar. Piper seguía con la vista fija en un punto sin notar que se habían detenido.

\- Piper- habló despacio pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que puso su mano sobre el muslo de la rubia y dio un suave apretón. En seguida la rubia volteó a mirarla.

-Piper, hemos llegado- dijo con una sonrisa, retirando la mano de su pierna, no quería incomodarla.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia afuera, podía ver la entrada de un edificio bastante lujoso.

-No sabía a que otro lugar ir..estamos en la puerta de mi apartamento- Piper la miró sorprendida, a lo que la morena sonrió sabiendo de alguna manera lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia en ese momento..-si quieres que te lleve a otro lado solo pídelo, en serio, sino puedes pasar-..la ojiazul pareció pensarlo por un momento, era tarde, no tenía como volverse y si bien no conocía las intenciones de Natasha al traerla hasta su propia casa, prefería estar en su compañia que torturarse en la soledad de su propio apartamento.

-Esta bien, vamos-..la rubia sonrió y Nastasha imitó su gesto, se apresuró a bajar del coche y caminar hasta la puerta del acompañante para abrirla.

-Gracias-..dijo Piper sonando algo tímida ante el gesto de la morena quien solo asintió y caminó hasta la entrada. 

Luego de subir unos cuantos pisos en ascensor llegaron al lugar. Al abrirse las puertas, salieron y Piper caminó detrás de Nastaha por un largo pasillo hasta que la mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta, sacó un juego de llaves y abrió, haciéndole señas para que pasara.

La boca de Piper se abrió enormemente al entrar al apartamento, estaba frente a una habitación gigante, al menos en comparación con su propia casa; tenía un ventanal de pared a pared que estaba segura que durante el día lo hacía extremadamente luminoso, y la decoración era moderna, todo en tonos grises, negros y blancos. La rubia estaba maravillada con el lugar, se distrajo recorriendo con la mirada cada detalle, cada adorno y cuadro, y de pronto una pregunta surgió en su mente, cómo alguien que lucía tan simple como Natasha vivía en un lugar tan lujoso como ese.

\- Lo sé, este lugar es una locura- habló la morena sacandola de su asombro..-todavía me estoy acostumbrando- sonrió, quitandose la chaqueta y colgandola en el perchero que había cerca..-en realidad no quería vivir aquí pero es lo mas cerca del trabajo que encontré- comentó caminando hacia la cocina y haciendo que Piper la siguiera.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó buscando vasos en la alacena y sirviendose agua mientras que Piper observaba cada movimiento en silencio.

-Oye, estás muy callada, ¿qué sucede? ¿necesitas algo?-..antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar continuó hablando..-sé que no te conozco pero créeme que no soy una asesina serial, puedes hablar conmigo Piper- le aseguró y la rubia sonrió.

\- Gracias, en serio, y perdón por comportarme de esta manera, de seguro piensas que soy una rara, pero es que..-comenzó a hablar rápido, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa y la morena lo notó.

\- Hey, hey, calma- caminó hasta Piper y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos..-no pienso nada de eso, no es así.. y no es necesario que me cuentes todo, solo cuando estés lista, y si tienes ganas..¿de acuerdo?- la rubia asintió mas tranquila.

-Muy bien, ahora dime que quieres hacer, Piper-..mantuvo sus manos sobre la ojiazul, masajeando suvamente los hombros y Piper se tenso bajo el toque y bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada por la situación.

Si bien encontraba a Natasha atractiva estaba segura que en otro momento, si ella no estuviera con tanta carga de cosas en su mente y si hubiese un poquito mas de alcohol en su sistema, hubiera tenido una respuesta algo más sexy a esa pregunta, pero en ese momento no estaba para pensar en nada que involucrara algo físico con alguien. 

-Debo aclarar que no soy de traer mujeres a mi apartamento y en todo caso cuando eso sucede, lo último que hacemos es hablar-..rió haciendo que Piper la mirara..-pero algo en ti me dice que necesitas a alguien que te escuche, que te de un consejo ¿quizás?.. no lo sé, me inspiras eso-..se alejó de la rubia, quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

-Oye..¿acaso lees mentes?- bromeó Piper por primera vez en la noche, provocando una carcajada en la otra mujer.

-En realidad si, Piper..no te he dicho porque pasó todo muy rápido pero.. soy un vampiro y puedo leer mentes- trató de sonar seria pero Piper rio con mas ganas Natasha se unió a ella. Piper agradeció para sí misma que aquella extraña estuviera en lugar y momento indicado para la salvarla.

Así pasaron la noche, conversando de cualquier cosa, como viejas amigas, hasta que Piper bostezo y miró su reloj.

-Creo que pediré un taxi..-Natasha la miró como si hubiese dicho la cosa mas absurda del mundo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! te puedes quedar Piper, te prepararé mi cama para que estés cómoda- suavizo su expresión..- éste sofá es súper cómodo para mí- Piper fruncio los labios.

-No quiero molestar, ya has hecho suficiente por mí hoy-..dijo dandole un apretón a su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Por invitarte a mi casa?- la miró con una ceja levantada y la rubia asintió...-¡Eso no es nada, vamos!-..se levantó del sofá, extendiendo su mano para que la otra la tomara..-sigueme que te muestro la habitación.

-Pero..- la rubia no pudo seguir hablando ya que la morena la agarró de la mano para levantarla e hizo que la seguiera hasta el cuarto.

-Toma lo que quieras de allí adentro- dijo señalando el closet luego de haberle dado un tour..-y por favor, Piper, sientete como en casa ¿si?-sonrió..-incluso si quieres darte una ducha te traigo una toalla limpia..lo que quieras- Piper la miró con una genuina sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella.

-Gracias, en serio-..dijo y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, algo que no duró mucho ya que sintió a la otra mujer tensarse un poco y prefirió soltarla..-buenas noches, Natasha- la morena le sonrió de lado y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Que descanses, Piper- habló antes de salir de la habitación para dejarla sola.

La rubia, al cerrarse la puerta, se tiró en la cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, solo se quitó los zapatos y cerró los ojos, era tal el cansancio físico y mental que esa noche, primera en mucho tiempo, se quedó dormida rápidamente.

\------

Piper

Alex se sentó en la barra con el seño fruncido. No creía que podía sentirse peor, pensó que tenía suficiente con haberla encontrado en aquel lugar, por que signifcaba que había aceptado salir con Larry lo que le resultaba repulsivo, pero al parecer si podía, porque no solo que la rubia estaba allí sino que estaba con otra mujer, alguien que realmente era competencia para ella, y eso era demasiado.

Las vio salir juntas y por un segundo pensó en salir detrás de ellas para detener a Piper y pedirle que se quedara con ella, pero no lo hizo, no pudo, estaba agotada y prefirió ahogar sus penas en alcohol que era para lo que había ido a ese bar. Después de unos cuantos tragos, la imagen de Piper se hacía borrosa en su mente, lejana y parecía darle alivio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Vause?- escuchó una voz familiar viniendo de algún lado cerca de ella pero estaba lo suficientemente pasada de copas como para asociarla a un rostro, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo para no caer del asiento volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Nicky!- gritó alegre al verla parada frente a ella y la ojimiel no tuvo que averiguar mucho para saber que la pelinegra estaba mal. Conocía a Alex como la palma de su mano, eran hermanas y sabía que ella no era de emborracharse al menos que hubiera algo que la estuviera realmente molestando.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Alex?- se sentó a un lado de la pelinegra, apoyando una mano sobre su espalda, la mujer la miró extrañada con la pregunta y comenzo a reir.

\- A mi, nada..¿qué te pasa a ti?.. ¡quedate quieta, Nichols! ¡Me estás mareando!-.. la risa frenó de golpe cuando sintió una puntada familiar en el estómago.

\- Alex.. ni se te ocurra vomitar aquí..- Nicky le advirtió al ver como la expresión de Alex era de dolor y se corrió de su lado antes de que fuera tarde, pero nada sucedió ya que la ojiverde fingió que iba a lanzar todo solamente para molestar a Nicky y volvió a reír histericamente, finalmente ganándose un insulto pero contagiando la risa a su amiga.

-Mujer, extrañaba esto, extrañaba verte reir- dijo la ojimiel tomándose la barriga y volviendo a acercarse a Alex pero la mujer se puso seria, apretando los puños contra la barra.

\- Oye.. y ahora ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Nicky y Alex en lugar de responder, se dio por vencida apoyando la cabeza contra la madera frente a ella y se largó a llorar, dejando salir toda la frustración y angustia que cargaba consigo en el último tiempo.

-¡Hey, Alex, vamos!- de inmediato la ojimiel la abrazó como pudo dada la posición incómoda en la que estaban sentadas..-¡Estás muy borracha, mujer!-..bromeó pensando que el llanto era debido al alcohol pero se dio cuenta que no cuando Alex lloró mas fuerte..-¿qué sucede? ¡Por favor, Vause, me estás preocupando!-.. la tomó del brazo tratando de que la ojiverde la mirara a los ojos pero la pelinegra mantuvo la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. 

Nicky suspiró frustrada sabiendo que estaría así un largo rato, su amiga no era una mujer fácil de abordar, y rara vez lloraba o demostraba algún sentimiento, por lo que se le iba a hacer difícil lograr que hable, asique hizo lo mejor que pudo para acompañarla.

Cuando la respiración se calmó, de a poco Alex levantó la cabeza de sus manos y se limpió las lágrimas contra el puño de la chaqueta que traía. Nicky quería hablar pero sabía que no conseguiría más que evasivas o en el peor de los casos algún grito, asique le dio su espacio, se quedó en silencio.

-Estás callada, eso es nuevo- dijo Alex mientras que una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, la ojimiel asintió devolviendole el gesto..-¿no vas a preguntarme nada?-negó con la cabeza.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hablarás cuando tengas ganas Alex.. así que te esperaré- se sentó mirando al frente y sacó un cigarrillo que encendió, dándole una pitada.

-Bien ¿qué has hecho con mi hermana?- preguntó Alex riendo y recibiendo un codazo.

-De acuerdo- suspiró mientras pensaba como contarle todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento..-pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, por favor, sino..- fue interrumpida.

-Alex, vamos, somos socias y hermanas.. ni debes pedirlo- la otra asintió y volvió su mirada al frente, nerviosa. Abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió, no tenía idea qué decir..-Vamos, solo..- Nicky se estaba exasperando.

-Piper..-soltó rápido, largando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Piper?- fruncio el seño, confundida..-¿quién es Piper?- quedó pensativa..-¿es alguna amiga de Sasha?-..Alex volteó pretendiendo estar ofendida por la suposición.

-¡No, idiota! Piper es..- no logró terminar de hablar.

-¡Mierda..Alex!- se tapó la boca con una mano sorprendida-¡Chapman!- dijo en un tono mas bajo, pero la ojiverde no respondió nada, solo bajó la cabeza.

-¡Te tiras a Chapman!- gritó fuerte comenzando a reir nuevamente y ganándose una mirada enojada.

-¡Callate! o ¿quieres que te golpee mas fuerte?- Alex respiró con fuerza y se levantó de la silla comenzando a caminar.

-Hey, espera, ¿dónde vas?- gritó la ojimiel detrás de ella pero Alex no la escuchó debido al volumen de la música que en ese momento subió..-¡Alex!-..Nicky rodó los ojos y la siguió de cerca hasta la salida. 

-Vause, ¿dónde vas?- habló una vez fuera, y la vio dar dos pasos, tambaleandose un poco.

\- A dormir.. a mi casa- siguió caminando sin voltear a verla, por lo que Nicky se apresuró hasta estar a su lado y la tomó del brazo haciendo que frenara.

\- Te llevo, no quiero que termines en un accidente o inconsciente por ahí-..Nicky comenzó a caminar con la pelinegra del brazo hasta su auto pero Alex hizo fuerza para soltarse.

-Yo puedo sola Nicky.. deja- pero la ojimiel la volvió a tomar del brazo y siguió caminando sin escucharla, a lo que Alex suspiró pesadamente y continuó hasta subir al asiento del acompañante para marcharse.

\------

Olor a café y pan tostado la hicieron abrir los ojos lentamente y sonreir. Se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior, había podido descansar apropiadamente luego de unos días y eso la ponía de buen humor. Se estiró en la cama, quedandose un momento recostada con los ojos cerrados hasta que su teléfono sonó y sin mirar el identificador, atendió.

-¿Dónde estás, Chapman?- si no estaba despierta el gritó de Lorna la terminó de hacerlo.

\- Buen día a ti también..en casa.. ¿dónde más?- le mintió, la castaña no tenía por que saber la verdad.

\- ¿¡Cómo.. en casa!?- gritó imitando su voz-¿has visto la hora? ¡Te necesito aquí, ya!.. Alex está peor que nunca y..- Piper dejó de escuchar cuando mencionó a la pelinegra, miró la hora y vio que eran pasadas las nueve, se había quedado dormida. Antes de entrar en pánico se levantó de la cama y entró corriendo al cuarto de baño.

-Estare allí cuanto antes- dijo agitada por la velocidad con la que estaba haciendo las cosas y le colgó sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

Se lavó el rostro, se acomodó el cabello con un broche que encontró y aprolijo la ropa que ya tenía puesta desde la noche anterior.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con la morena bebiendo una taza de café mientras miraba su computador bastante concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Hey- saludó timidamente la rubia, Natasha pareció salir de su concentración y mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Buen día Piper, ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó y volvió la vista a lo que hacía.

\- Muy bien, gracias- le sonrió-¿y tú?..lamento haberte robado tu cama, por cierto- la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- No es nada, el sofá es cómodo, dormí como un bebé- ambas rieron por un momento y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, había una cierta tensión pero antes de que se hiciera incómodo, Natasha volvió a hablar...- tienes café recién hecho y pan tostado, sirvete lo que desees, no lo hago yo porque realmente tengo que terminar éste documento para antes del mediodía y no doy a basto...- la miró frunciendo los labios.

\- Oh no te preocupes, compraré en el camino, debo irme cuanto antes, estoy llegando tarde al trabajo- dijo acercandose un poco más a la puerta con la intención de despedirse de la mujer para poder irse.

-Te llevo- en seguida la morena se levantó de su silla y comenzó a buscar las llaves del auto y un abrigo.

\- Oh no, no..de ninguna manera, tomaré el bus, tú ya has hecho demasiado por mi, Natasha, no quiero ser una molestia- dijo la rubia tomandola del brazo para detener lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Vamos Piper que no me cuesta nada- la miró con una sonrisa poniéndose la chaqueta y caminando a la puerta.

-Lo digo en serio, termina con tus cosas.. no te preocupes por mí que tomaré el bus, son unas cuadras, no estoy tan lejos- le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella..-Gracias Natasha- y sin darle tiempo a nada le dio un pequeño abrazo- Adios, extraña- salio al pasillo y antes subir al ascensor levantó su mano saludando.

-Espero verte otra vez, Piper, adiós- la rubia asintió y saludó por última vez justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Natasha volvió a su computador a terminar lo que estaba haciendo; escribió unas líneas del documento cuando el sonido de un teléfono dentro de su apartamento que no reconoció como suyo, la distrajo.

Corrió hasta dónde provenía dicho pitido para ver que la rubia había dejado su teléfono dentro del cuarto de baño. 

-Mierda-..lo tomó y salió del apartamento apresuradamente subiendo al ascensor. Cuando llegó a planta baja, salió casi corriendo, atravesando la puerta de salida hasta la calle y quedó parada en el medio de la ascera mirando para ambos lados, esperando ver a la rubia, pero ya era tarde, se había ido. Como no podía dejar a Piper sin teléfono, volvió a entrar a su apartamento, buscó las llaves del auto y no le quedó otra opción que emprender viaje hasta el trabajo de la rubia.

\-----

-Chapman.. si hoy sobrevivo me debes una cena- escuchó ni bien entró la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio.

\- Lo siento, Lor, de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento pero.. no se que sucedió, mi estúpida alarma no sonó y..- dijo apenada pero calló cuando la castaña levantó una mano en el aire, negando.

-Menos excusas y mas trabajo.. necesito ahora el contrato que estabas haciendo ayer- la rubia asintió.

\- Si, ya casi lo..- pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-¡Ya, Chapman!- espetó de mala manera y se metio en su oficina dejándola sola.

El buen día de Piper se fue a la mierda pero no la culpaba a su amiga, tenía conocimiento de que estar bajo órdenes directas de la pelinegra era más que agotador y de seguro ese día no era la excepción. Por eso sabía que ese mal humor era pasajero y que tarde o temprano la castaña le pediría disculpas.

Se puso a terminar el contrato y cuando lo tuvo listo tomó su bolso y rebusco su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Lorna y avisarle, no quería tocar a la puerta y ponerla peor.

En su bolso no lo encontró por lo que metió la mano en ambos bolsillos de su abrigo y tampoco estaba. Fruncio el seño extrañada ante la situación ya que generalmente siempre lo tenía encima o al menos en el bolso. Comenzó a preocuparse, no era un buen momento para pederlo ya que no tenía el dinero para reemplazarlo, pero sabiendo de su suerte probablemente se le había caído en la calle al salir corriendo de la casa de la morena. Frustrada con eso, apoyó su cabeza el escritorio queriendo llorar.

-¿Buscas esto?- una voz familiar le hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con Natasha parada frente a ella y si teléfono en la mano. Piper sonrió enormente y se levantó de la silla.

-Definitivamente te debo una- tomó el aparato apoyandolo sobre el escritorio y se lanzó a los brazos de la otra mujer apretandola con fuerza, a lo que la morena no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reir y hundir si rostro en el hombro de la rubia.

-¡Morello ven por favor!- escucharon un grito que las hizo separar de golpe, y mirar en dicha dirección. 

Piper fue la primera que vio a Alex saliendo de su oficina y quedó a medio camino al verla abrazada a la otra mujer. Notó como le daba una mirada a Natasha que no supo interpretar del todo y volvió en sus propios pasos, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

La morena la quedó viendo sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar y Piper suspiró pesadamente.

Iba a ser un día difícil.


	15. Chapter 15

-Entonces señorita Vause la esperamos en unos días a usted y a su equipo para que conozcan más en detalle nuestras instalaciones-..habló un hombre mayor desde el otro lado de la pantalla, la pelenegra le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, allí estaremos cuanto antes, gracias por todo, que tengan un buen día señores-..saludó a los presentes al tiempo que la ojimiel finalizaba la conferencia vía Skype.

\- Es increíble lo bien que finges ser simpática- dijo riendo Nicky..-hasta me lo creí-..Alex le dio una mirada de muerte. 

-No estoy para bromas, déjame sola por favor- la pelinegra se acercó a la vitrina que estaba en la sala de reuniones para servirse un trago.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano para estar bebiendo?-..la ojiverde no respondió nada solo resoplo..-Alex ¿qué sucede?- preguntó, todo rastro de diversión dejando su rostro. Alex le dio una rápida mirada e hizo caso omiso a las palabras mientras bebía. 

-¡Alex te estoy hablando, mujer! ¿Qué es lo que pasa que estás bebiendo a esta hora?-..espeto ganándose una mirada.

-Nada..¿me puedes dejar sola?- pidió de manera calma y eso fue lo que la ojimiel necesitó para caminar hasta ella y arrebatarle el vaso de la mano, haciendo que un poco de líquido cayera sobre la pelinegra.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Nichols? ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó no pudiendo contener la ira.

\- ¡A ti que te pasa! Te la pasas bebiendo y gritandole al que se te cruza en el camino últimamente..- Nicky estaba molesta con su amiga y ya no se lo iba a dejar pasar, pero Alex también parecía haber alcanzado su límite.

-¡No es problema tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, es mi vida Nichols!..y si quiero beber todo el día, pues eso haré..- se levantó y dio unos pasos hasta la puerta, antes de salir se volvió para hablarle..-y si no te gusta, ya sabes donde queda la puerta de salida-..salió dando un portazo y se metió en su propia oficina.

Nicky quedó con la boca abierta ante aquella reacción de la pelinegra, si bien Alex era temperamental y no tenía ni una gota de paciencia nunca antes le había hablado de tal manera. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo sola para darle vueltas al asunto ya que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

-Siento molestarte Nichols, pero necesito saber quienes viajarán para hacer las reservas-..la castaña entró a la sala con un cuaderno en la mano y se quedó parada cerca de la puerta esperando una respuesta.

-Hey Morello..¿te encuentras bien?-..preguntó ni bien vio lo pálida que estaba la mujer.

\- Si, solo un resfrío, nada grave- trató de poner la mejor cara pero no lo consiguió.

\- Creo que deberías tomarte el día- Nicky se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y arriesgar mi puesto de trabajo? No lo creo-..conociendo el reciente humor de la ojiverde sabía que no podía dar ningun paso en falso o sería el fin. 

-Bueno, como quieras Morello, yo te podía cubrir sin problemas- le guiño un ojo y se acercó un poco más a lo que la castaña se incomodó y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Entonces..¿quiénes viajan?- preguntó nuevamente, sin hacer contacto visual con la mirada pegada al cuaderno que sostenía en sus manos.

-Tú y yo-.. dijo y terminó por acercarse del todo, quedando a escasos centímetros de la castaña quién se puso más nerviosa..-Y Alex-

\- Y Alex, claro- la ojimiel le sonrió de lado, estaba disfrutando tenerla acorralada contra la mesa, aunque la otra mujer estaba paralizada por la cercanía y respiraba con dificultad. Nicky bajó la mirada a sus labios y luego a sus ojos, buscando algún tipo de señal, alguna respuesta negativa de su parte pero Lorna era una hoja en blanco, no podía leer nada, por lo que decidió tomar esa actitud como un sí y avanzar. Cuando estaba a punto de rosar sus labios, el rostro de la castaña se transformó en un gesto de dolor y se tapó la boca con una mano, Nicky velozmente se separó de ella entendiendo que se descompuso; Lorna aprovechó la oportunidad para salir casi corriendo del lugar.

\----------

Piper se encontraba en la cafetería a tres cuadras de la oficina ya que Lorna le había encargado un café para ella y otro para Alex, y conociendo el humor de la mujer ése día, si no quería morir en el intento no podía desperdiciar ningún minuto.

\- ¡Piper! ¿qué carajos?-.. se sobresaltó con el grito viniendo detrás de ella y no tenía que darse vuelta para saber de quién se trataba..- Te estuve llamando, te mande cincuenta mensajes, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estuviste?-.. la mujer suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos, no quería voltear, no, pero sintió una mano hacer presión en su brazo y no tuvo otra opción.

-¡Larry!- fingió una sonrisa- ¿cómo has estado?, iba a llam..- antes de que pudiera decir algo Larry volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?..cuando fui a buscarte ya no estabas, realmente me preocupé, creí que..-

\- Nada me pasó, estoy de maravilla, ¿no lo ves?-..extendió los brazos mostrando su cuerpo y dio una vuelta para que el castaño la viera, el hombre solo negó.

-Estaba preocupado-..la rubia no sabía cómo responder así que solo asintió pretendiendo entenderlo..-vamos te invito un café y me cuentas-..puso una mano en su cintura invitándola a caminar, pero Piper se frenó.

-Lo siento, Larry, no puedo tardarme, el café es para mi jefa y me tengo que volver rápido, hoy es un día complicado para cometer errores-..frunció los labios apenada, el castaño la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Esa mujer se levanta con en el pie izquierdo todos los días así que no es excusa..vamos, no te robaré mucho tiempo-..le sonrío como aquella noche en el restaurante y Piper sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para que el hombre dejara de insistir, y quizás en un punto era mejor aceptar el café y no que la invitara otra vez a salir, no podría soportarlo una vez más.

-De acuerdo, solo un momento- Larry, como era de esperarse, le sonrió y la acompañó hasta una mesa donde la hizo sentar mientras que el volvió a ordenar.  
Minutos más tarde volvió a la mesa con dos café y una galleta.

\- Lo siento, no se si querías pero se veía deliciosa- explicó el hombre a lo que Piper solo asintió, sin prestarle atención, no veía la hora de salir corriendo.

\- Bien..¿me dirás qué ocurrió aquella noche?-.. fue directo al punto, y Piper se vio entre la espada y la pared, no sabía qué decirle, tenía claro que la verdad no era una opción..-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?-..la miró expextante pero la mujer en lugar de hablar le dio un largo sorbo al cafe sin pensar en que podía estar extremadamente caliente. Terminó quemándose y derramando el líquido sobre su ropa y la mesa.

-¡Mierda!- gritó, parándose de la silla al sentir el calor de la bebida sobre su piel. Larry se levantó y fue al mostrador a pedir algo para limpiar. Mentalmente la rubia agradeció lo que le pasó, así tal vez evitaba a toda costa tener que hablar y podía excusarse e irse.

\- ¿Piper?-.. en el medio de todo escuchó otra voz llamar su nombre y no pudo haberse alegrado más al darse cuenta de quién era. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso, pero Larry se interpuso en su camino con un trapo en la mano.

-Déjame ayudarte-.. el castaño se acercó a ella, tratando de limpiar la ropa manchada y solo logrando hacer más desastre. Piper respiró pesadamente tratando de controlarse ya que no quería gritarle en un lugar lleno de gente, aunque estaba muy cerca de que eso sucediera, y como si un ángel cayera del cielo, una vez más, fue salvada.

-Hey.. Pipes- la morena caminó hasta ella con un café en la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

Se habían visto hacía unos días en la empresa, cuando le había devuelto el teléfono, pero luego de eso no habían vuelto a hablar. Piper, al verla frente a ella se le vino una idea a la mente, que no estaba del todo segura de llevarla a cabo, pero de alguna manera esperaba que el universo conspirara a su favor y que Natasha le siguiera la corriente y no terminara por huir despavorida.

-¡Amor!- gritó, a lo que el castaño miró la escena confundido al mismo tiempo que la morena, quién levanto una ceja y abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero Piper fue más rápida llegando hasta ella y lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Lo siento, luego te explico- le dijo al oído y al separarse, juntó sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso casto, medio brusco ya que la otra mujer no lo esperaba y la rubia solamente quería pretender para sacarse a Larry de encima. El hombre se aclaró la garganta después de un momento mirándolas fijamente, expectante por una explicación.

-Claro, Larry.. ¡que tonta soy!..no los he presentado-..pasó su brazo por los hombros de la mujer y le sonrió..-ella es Natasha, mi novia-.. la morena estaba igual o más confundida que el hombre frente a ellas.

Se quedaron los tres mirandose, y pasó un minuto bastante incómodo sin que nadie hablara, Piper avergonzada tuvo que bajar la mirada al suelo sin poder aguantarlo.

-Un gusto-..escuchó a la morena hablar y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Rápidamente levantó la vista para ver su mano extendida hacia el castaño. 

La disconformidad en la mirada de Larry no se hizo esperar y le tomó un momento estrechar la mano frente a él. Piper no podía estar más feliz por eso.

-Larry- dijo cortante, con la mandíbula apretada..-Piper-..volvió su atención a la ojiazul..-no me habías dicho que tenías..novia-..la última palabra salió con un dejo de repulsión provocando que Piper le quiera dar una bofetada, aunque en el fondo disfrutaba hacerlo sentir mal, quizás así no volvía a escuchar de él.

-A Piper le gusta mantener su privacidad-..comentó la morena respondiendo en su lugar..-¿no es así?..amor- le dio un codazo ya que parecía distraída y cuando vio que la miraba de nuevo le guiño un ojo. 

\- Así es- finalmente habló la rubia sonriendo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El castaño se notaba disgustado con toda la muestra de amor en público entre las dos mujeres y las miró con odio antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Te veo luego, Piper- dijo cuando pasó por su lado y la rubia volteó justo para verlo salir del lugar. Respiró aliviada.

\- ¿Te importaría decirme que está pasando?..-preguntó Natasha parándose frente a ella una vez que estaban solas pero la ojiazul se sentó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Piper- la nombró de nuevo, sentándose frente a ella y acariciandole el cabello..-Se que has domido en mi casa y que te he dicho que suelo acostarme con mujeres, pero a decir verdad no beso así por que sí a cualquier persona que se cruza en mi camino-..la rubia levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer seria y se apeno inmediatamente por involucrarla en algo así cuando la otra no hacía mas que ayudarla sin realmente conocerla, sin embargo en el momento no había vsito una mejor solución.

-Lo siento.. siento de verdad haber tenido que hacer eso Nat pero..- al escuchar su nombre la mujer sonrió.

-¿Nat?.. Hace dos segundos era amor.. que rápido cambias, Piper-.. la mujer la miró confundida sin saber bien que decir y Natasha comenzó a reir, ganándose una mirada.

\- Perdón, en serio..sucede que Larry es algo.. pesado y-.. la morena levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Algo? Por dios Piper, la energía proviniente de ese ser me dejó mentalmente agotada-..Piper comenzó a reir..-y solo le di la mano, dios mio, es muy intenso..- 

-Justamente por eso quería ahuyentarlo, no me atrae para nada pero él sigue insistiendo-..suspiró pesadamente y Natasha solo asintió.

-Entiendo, pero debo aclarar que no me gusta jugar de esa forma- la rubia iba a hablar pero la mujer levantó la mano..-me gustaría llegar a conocerte más Piper, siento que eres una muy buena persona y que cualquiera sería suertudo de tenerte y compartir su tiempo contigo-..la rubia la quedó mirando sin poder evitar pensar en Alex, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba y lo que no pasaba entre ellas, Piper la deseaba, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza y no podía olvidarse el sabor de sus labios, como sus manos la sujetaban contra su cuerpo cabiendo a la perfección en su contra.. necesitaba...

\- ¡Piper!- escuchó un grito y sacudió la cabeza..¿Desde cuando soñaba despierta con Alex Vause?..-¡Piper! ¿has escuchado algo?-

-Oh si si claro, de hecho..- justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó...-Mierda- dijo entredientes al ver el idenrificador de llamadas, la morena negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Lo siento, es mi jefa, debo atender- dijo frunciendo los labios y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, de todas formas debo irme- se levantó de la silla..-espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea aún mejor-..le guiño el ojo a lo que la rubia levantó las cejas y emitió una pequeña risa.

\- Nos vemos.. amor- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Piper ni tiempo tuvo para entender lo que acababa de pasar por que el insistente teléfono no paraba de sonar.

\- Lor.. me retrase un poco pero ya..- 

\- ¿Un poco? ¡Piper hace más de cuarenta minutos que te fuiste por un café a tres cuadras de aquí!.. ¡te quiero de vuelta antes de que las dos nos quedemos sin trabajo!-.. la llamada se cortó de inmediato y la rubia ni se molestó en limpiarse la evidente mancha de café en su pantalón, prácticamente corrió al mostrador para ordenar las bebidas que fue a conseguir en primer lugar, y salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

\-------

Flashback

\- ¡Lorna!- escuchó el inconfundible grito de Alex y en menos de un segundo estaba para frente a su escritorio.

\- Si, Alexandra.. ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?-.. la sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja, estaba tratando de ser lo mas positiva posible ya que la negatividad que emanaba de la pelinegra hacía que el aire que se respiraba en aquella habitación sea pesado.

\- Ya.. deja las formalidades para otra persona.. necesito que saques los pasajes para Alemania, nos vamos mañana, asique busca tu pasarporte y arma tu valija..- dijo sin quitar la vista de su computador.

\- Muy bien, en seguida me pongo en eso- le sonrió a pesar de que la mujer en ningún momento la miró y rápidamente se volvió en sus pasos.

\- No dije que te retires...- la escuchó hablar y se maldijo, volteando para ver como los ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella.

\- Quiero un café bien cargado, ahora- la castaña volvió a fingir una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien Alex, en seguida voy por uno-

\- No, tú ponte a trabajar que para eso te pago, que vaya otro.. y si tarda más de veinte minutos que ni se moleste en volver-..asintió y no se movió hasta que los ojos de Alex volvieron a la pantalla nuevamente.

\- Piper.. Pipes.. mi mejor amiga de la vida-..dijo dulcemente pasando del otro lado del escritorio.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó resignada, sabía bien que su amiga algo se traía entre manos.

\- Espera.. ¿cómo sabes que te iba a pedir algo?-..la miró con una ceja levantada, curiosa.

\- Vamos Lor, soy tu amiga pero nunca te pones tan dulce conmigo- rió y se ganó un codazo.

\- Ya, Alex quiere un cafe..- vio como la rubia se paraba y daba unos pasos hacia la sala de descanso..-oh no, querida, ella no toma el que hay aquí, quiere uno de la tienda que está a unas cuadras- Piper rodó los ojos.

-¿Es en serio?- la castaña asintió..-¿y por qué no vas tú?..sabes que yo no puedo moverme de mi escritorio- 

\- Quería ir pero me mandó a trabajar.. ¿puedes creerlo?..¡como si no lo hiciera! ¿cómo se streve? ¡que perra!..- comenzó a divagar en insultos hacia la pelinegra mientras que Piper la dejó, pasando a su lado para recoger su abrigo y cuando ya lo tenía puesto se paró nuevamente frente a ella, tomandola de los hombros y sacudiendola levemente.

\- Lorna.. café.. ¿alguna especificación?- la expresión de Lorna cambio de enojo a confusión.

\- Sólo café, no dijo nada más.. y tampoco iré a preguntarle, está con un humor que ni te digo-..la rubia rió.

\- Cuándo no, Lor, cuando no-

-Pero ésta vez es peor, dijo que si no le traían cafe en veinte minutos, echaría a la persona responsable- la ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Lorna! ¿¡es en eserio!? - gritó..-pero ¿por qué no me dijiste antes, mujer?- Piper estaba entrando en pánico.

-Te quedan..- miró al reloj en su muñeca..- diecisiete minutos y treinta segundos.. veintinueve..- Piper en seguida dejó de escucharla y corrió hacia el ascensor, chocando con algunas personas que conversaban en el medio del pasillo. No le importó ni un poco los insultos que le gritaron al pasar, tenía que conseguir ese café como sea.

-Fin del flashback

\----

Entró corriendo al piso con una bandeja de dos cafés en la mano, esperando ver a Lorna pero la castaña no estaba a la vista. Ya había tardado mas de la cuenta, si estaba despedida se iba a tomar su tiempo, por lo que antes de hacer algo, pasó por su escritorio a dejar su cartera y abrigo. Respiró hondo algunas veces juntando coraje y finalmente se acercó hasta la oficina de Lorna. Unos golpes después no escuchó nada asique decidió entrar pero una mano la detuvo a medio camino.

-Ni creas que yo le voy a llevar eso- señalando la bebida y Piper casi tira todo al suelo del susto...- de ninguna manera- recalcó.

\- Vamos Lor, tú corres menos riesgo de que te insulte que cualquier otro en esta empresa- Piper hizo puchero, extendiéndole la bandeja pero la mujer negó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ve tú, a ti no te echará- sonrió y Piper la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- levantó una ceja, lo que pareció hacerla reír mas a la otra mujer.

\- Oh Piper vamos que sabes bien a que me refiero.. alguien aquí tiene ciertos privilegios, más que otros- le guiño un ojo y Piper abrió la boca ofendida.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- pero Lorna no pudo responderle.

\- Morello, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-..Nicky se acercó hasta ellas con las manos en los bolsillos, parandose a un lado de Piper, quien le sonrió.

Lorna seguía algo rara por lo que había pasado entre ellas esa misma mañana, pero también lo quería, Nicky le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad con la mujer ya que se acostaba con medio mundo y ella no estaba para una relación casual, deseaba algo más serio. 

Antes de tener que hablar con la rubia y que la terminara convenciendo de llevarle el café a Alex, prefirió hacerle frente a lo otro.

-Claro, Nichols, pasemos a mi oficina- le hizo señas mientras que Nicky miró a Piper moviendo sus cejas y haciendola reir. Lorna por el contrario frunció el seño logrando que la rubia se detuviera, y sin más las dejó solas.

-Gracias, te debo una- Nicky tomó uno de los vasos que traía la ojiazul y caminó detrás de la castaña sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Vamos, Chapman, sé valiente por una vez en tu vida, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Se dijo a sí misma mientras caminó lentamente hasta la oficina de Alex.

Se paró frente a la entrada y en seguida el aroma que tanto le gustaba y al que había extrañado inundó su nariz. Sintió la necesidad de esperar un momento antes de tocar.

-¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres?- fue la respuesta que recibió al poco tiempo de haber golpeado la puerta. ¿Deja vu?

Esa vez si se ánimo a verla a la cara y se arrepintió completamente. Alex no se veía para nada bien, no era ni la mitad de lo que la había visto esa misma mañana, parecía totalmente agotada, el maquillaje corrido y con ojeras, Piper tragó en seco.

-Disculpe que la moleste señorita pero le traje lo que ordenó-..levantó la bandeja con el café para que la ojiverde lo viera ya que hasta ese momento solo la miraba fijamente al rostro y eso la hacía sentir inhibida.

-Con que tú fuiste a buscarlo- dijo de mala manera, quitándole el vaso sin siquiera agradecer. Ese gesto colmó la paciencia de Piper. 

-¡Si..fui yo!- espetó..- ¿estoy despedida?-..preguntó de manera desafiante. Alex la miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de lado sin decir nada, solo le cerró la puerta en la cara dándole una vuelta de llave.

-De nada-.. habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que la pelinegra la escuchara y quizás volviera a abrir pero del otro lado de la puerta hubo silencio.

Piper nunca tuvo más ganas de gritarle que en ese momento.


	16. Chapter 16

Después del pésimo día que había tenido llegó a su casa totalmente agotada. Sólo quería acostarse y dormir por días, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos la causa de su mal humor aparecía en su mente para torturarla, ese par de ojos azules que la miraban y solo eso bastaba para hacerla sentir que podía contra el mundo.

Y saber que Piper estaba con alguien más, de la cual no sabía nada, solamente que la mujer tenía el derecho de tocar la piel de la rubia y de besarla cuando le diera la gana, la hacía enojar.

Se sentó en el sofá y por enésima vez se vio a si misma replanteandose absolutamente todas las decisiones de su vida. ¿Debía casarse con Sasha para formar una familia?..algo que hacía un tiempo le resultaba totalmente lógico y correcto, últimamente le hacía ruido, si era lo correcto..¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Tenía que ponerse a prueba a si misma, alejarse de las dos mujeres que la traían mal y ver que era lo que pasaba con ella, quizás eso le ayudaría, porque no encontraba otra solución. 

Y eso era era justo lo que estaba a punto de suceder gracias al viaje a Alemania, irse unos cuantos días afuera del país sin Sasha, y con Piper en la empresa lejos de su alcance, le venía como anillo al dedo.

Le había pedido a Lorna que postergara todo en la empresa para poder irse a europa tranquila y conseguir ese contrato que tanto había deseado desde hacía tiempo; era algo que había querido más que a cualquier cosa y por lo que había invertido incontables horas de trabajo, y en ese momento solo tenía que dar un último paso para lograrlo. 

Ya lo había postergado lo suficiente con la llegada de Sasha, y quizás se había desviado un poco en su camino pero creyó un buen momento para retomarlo, por que después de todo eso era Alex Vause, una adicta al trabajo, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería, y gracias a aquello estaba parada justo donde se suponía que debía estar, sin espacio para otra cosa.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, dejando el drama un poco de lado, sonrió y decidió tomarse un baño, lo tenía merecido por todo el trabajo que había adelanto ese día, además le haría bien descontracturarse un poco y estar más tranquila a la hora de viajar.

Se sirvió una medida de su whisky y entró al cuarto de baño para preparar la bañera, echo unas sales, encendió unas velas y puso algo de música para distender el ambiente; dandole un último sorbo al vaso, se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua.

La temperatura era ideal para mantener el cuerpo bajo el agua por horas y eso era lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento.

\----

-Pipes..- el nombre de la rubia dejó sus labios en un suspiro debido a que su respiración era entrecortada, y la mujer al escuharla, sonrió..-Oh dios..no pares-..volvió a decir Alex y con la mano que tenía libre apretó la cabellera rubia que caía sobre su vientre.

-Shhh..no pienso hacerlo, cariño-..habló sobre la intimidad de la pelinegra, sosteniendo su cadera firme y hundiendo su boca más en ella. El tono de Piper fue tan sensual que la ojiverde tuvo que aferrarse al borde la bañera porque creyó que se vendría en el momento. 

La rubia, mientras exploraba con su lengua cada centímetro de piel, se dio un momento para observarla desde donde estaba. Le resultaba increíble que una mujer como Alex, alguien con tanto poder e influencia, en ese momento estuviera a su entera disposición, frágil, con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y respirando con dificultad. A Piper le encantaba saber que podía provocar dichas sensaciones en ella.

-Estás tan humeda, Alex- sonrió de lado y se lamió los labios, dejando otro beso sobre la ojiverde..-¿es por mi verdad?..te encanta tener mi boca en tu centro, te vuelvo loca..¿no es así, amor?-..pero la mujer estaba demasiado perdida en el placer que Piper le estaba proporcionando como para poder hablar, por lo que solamente asintió.

-Dime, Alex, dime como te gusta que pase mi lengua por tu centro- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía lentamente, ejerciendo una leve presión en la zona, logrando que la pelinegra tensara el agarre sobre ella, y robándole un grito de placer

\- Si- una débil voz salió de su garganta y la ojiazul sonrió.

-¿Cómo has dicho?..no se escuchó-.. habló frenando los movimientos de su boca y juró escuchar un gruñido viniendo de la ojiverde.

-Si- Alex repitió en un tono mas fuerte cuando logró encontrar su voz, y Piper asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios retomando lo que hacía..-¿Si ..qué?- .. sabía exactamente lo que la hacía sentir pero la quería escuchar decirlo, quería que se corriese fuerte y perdiera la cordura, le encantaba cuando eso pasaba.

\- Si, me gusta-..un gemido se escapó de su labios..-me gusta tu boca, Piper- hablaba entrecortadamente y el agarre que mantenía sobre el cabello rubio lo tensó aún mas si era posible, estaba tan cerca; el ritmo que Piper había adoptado sobre su intimidad era tan perfecto que no le faltaba mucho para su orgasmo.

\- ¿Y qué más?- la ojiazul estaba trantado de enloquecerla y de poco lo estaba logrando.

-Por favor, Piper..- rogó, al tiempo que sus caderas se elevaron un poco para poder encontrarse con la boca de la rubia, quien movió su rostro hacia atrás negandole el contacto.

\- ¿Qué más te gusta de mi, Alex?- la pelinegra estaba por explotar, Piper la tenía en el abismo al negarle la liberación que tanto ansiaba.

\- Me gusta... tu boca sobre mi-..gimio con fuerza cuando la rubia tomó entre sus dientes la parte mas sensible..-me gusta cuando.. cuando estás dentro mio-..Piper depositó otro beso justo en su centro, y Alex ya no pudo concentrarse en nada más que dejarse llevar...-me gusta..- su respiración se cortó por completo cuando sintió dos dedos entrar en ella sin piedad.

-Me encanta tu sabor Alex- dijo entre besos..-te voy a hacer correr tan fuerte que sentirás que te desmayas del placer-..sincronizo los movimientos de su boca con los de sus dedos adoptando un ritmo más rápido haciendo que los gritos de Alex retumbaran en cada parte del cuarto.

\- Si, Piper..no pares por favor- la ojiverde estaba en éxtasis, mordiéndose los labios con tanta fuerza que era probable que estuvieran sangrando, pero nada importaba, prácticamente sentía el orgasmo a punto de golpearla con fuerza, pero en el momento culmine un ruido la distrajo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró sola en su bañera con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su intimidad. 

-¡Mierda!- gritó frustrada, levantándose y saliendo del agua. Se colocó una bata y se sentó en el borde de la bañera tomándose la cabeza entre la manos. 

Era la segunda vez en la semana que soñaba que Piper la cogía y siempre despertaba cuando estaba por venirse, era tan frustrante que ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de terminar el trabajo. 

Se detestaba a si misma por sentirse de aquella manera, le molestaba que la rubia apareciera hasta en sus sueños para torturala. Ya no aguantaba más, iba a estallar en mil pedazos si seguía así, y tomar alcohol ya no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo por lo que decidió probar otra cosa. Se le ocurrió llamar a Sasha para tener sexo con ella hasta que la mirada azul se borrara por completo de su mente. 

Eso haría, estaba decidido.

Tomó su teléfono y cuando estaba por marcale, el mismo sonó tomandola por sorpresa. Entrecerro los ojos al leer el identificador de llamadas.

-Morello, ¿qué pasa?- no estaba de humor para atender un llamado, era la una de la madrugada y estaba sexualmente frustrada.

\- Alexandra, buenas noches- la escuchó toser-disculpa que te moleste a esta hora pero...- la pelinegra la escuchó toser mas fuerte y se alejó el teléfono del oído, rodando los ojos. 

\- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo exasperada caminado fuera del baño.

-Estoy en el hospital..- Alex detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Cómo?.. pero ¿qué sucedió?- de pronto sonaba preocupada.

\- Me sentía debil y terminé desmayandome..-anunció Lorna y la realidad golpeó a Alex fuertemente en el rostro..- el médico me dijo que debo quedarme en observación para hacerme algunos estudios...lo siento- la castaña no lo dijo explícitamente pero la pelinegra lo entendió a la perfección.

-Eso quiere decir que no viajarás mañana-..dijo pensando en voz alta.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Alexandra, sé que me necesitas allí pero..- Alex dejó de escuchar negando con la cabeza como si la mujer la pudiera ver y se sentó en el sofá.

-No te preocupes, veré como me las arreglo, tú descansa y mejorate-.. trató de sonar lo mas sincera posible ya que no era momento para gritarle. Lorna era la mejor secretaria que había tenido en mucho tiempo y no quería que la mujer la odiara por hacerla trabajar estando enferma, si es que ya no la odiaba, por supuesto.

-Gracias-.. la ojiverde pudo notar una sonrisa en la voz de la castaña que la hizo sonreir a ella también.

-Que descanses-..finalizó el llamado antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría, sin darle tiempo de responder.

¿Qué carajos iba a hacer sin Lorna?

La castaña a esas alturas era indispensable, siempre dejaba todo en orden para que Alex solo tuviera que dar la cara y ganarse el crédito. No estaría sola en las reuniones sino que Nicky estaría con ella, pero la ojimiel no sabía hacer ni la mitad del trabajo, solo viajaba por placer, y en el fondo Alex no la culpaba.

Antes de entrar en pánico la llamó por teléfono, quizás se le ocurría alguna idea.  
Sonó dos veces y fue ditecto al buzón de voz lo que le resultaba extraño ya que Nicky no dormía hasta el amanecer. Marcó una vez más y finalmente la atendió.

-¿Qué quieres?, estoy..ocupada-... dijo cortante, se escuchaba a algo agitada y parecía haber música de fondo.

\- Hola a ti también, Nichols- rodó los ojos, escuchó la voz de otra mujer y levantó una ceja..-se que me porté mal contigo hoy pero necesito que me escuches un momento Nick, Morello no..- le pareció escuchar como un quejido y entrecerro los ojos..-¿qué fue eso, Nichols?.. ¿dónde estás?- 

\- Estoy cogiendo en el baño de un bar, Vause.. ¿qué quieres?- dijo y escuchó de nuevo el quejido que ahora identificó como el gemido de otra mujer y en seguida se arrepintió de saber tal cosa.

\- Dios.. Nichols, eres un asco.. ¿para qué me atendiste el teléfono? si estabas..ocupada-.. tener que decir en la misma oración la palabra sexo y el nombre de su hermana era algo que en la vida quería hacer, y mucho menos imaginar, pero entre la respiración agitada y los gritos que escuchaba a través del parlante se le estaba complicando.

-Estabas insistente, no es mi culpa.. en fin.. si no hablas colgaré- Alex rió, incrédula.

\- No es necesario, llámame cuando termines- dijo finalizando el llamado.

Si creía que el día no podia terminar peor, se equivocaba.

\-----

-Entonces..¿para qué llamaste, Alex?-..escuchó al atender el teléfono una hora después de haber colgado. La pelinegra seguía despierta bebiendo ya que no podía dormir y la idea inicial de tener sexo con Sasha había quedado completamente descartada al escuchar a la ojimiel haciéndolo.

\- Es sobre Morello.. ella- comenzó a hablar cansada, mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso.

-¿Qué pasó con Morello?- preguntó la otra mujer alarmada, pero Alex tenía el suficiente alcohol en sangre como para notarlo.

-Ella está bien aunque está el hospital y...-

\- ¿Cómo que está en el hospital, Alex? ¿y lo dices así tan tranquila?- gritó Nicky a través del teléfono y la pelinegra escuchó una puerta cerrarse...-¿en qué hospital está?-

\- No lo sé, Nicky no me ha dicho solo me avisó que iba a quedar internada en observación.. y-

\- ¿Cómo mierda puedes decirlo tan tranquila, Alex?- la ojimiel volvió a gritar, se notaba frustración en su voz..-¡Estás borracha!..es eso ¿verdad?-.. respiró pesadamente y Alex se tomó el puente de la nariz con fuerza, los gritos de su amiga le retumbaban en ma cabeza..-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?.. en serio que te desconozco, Alex..-

\- Nichols, puedes dejar de gritar por favor-..habló con calma para no empeorar las cosas, le dolía todo y no toleraría otro grito..-no es algo que podamos hablar por teléfono ahora, Nicky-..escuchó una risa irónica.

-Pues yo si quiero hablar de esto, no lo puedo dejar pasar más, Alex, no solo te afecta a ti sino que a todo tu alrededor-.. la mujer se puso seria como nunca antes la había escuchado hablar..-¿qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿por qué bebes todo el tiempo? ¿Qué..-

\- ¡Basta!- Alex no lo toleró..-Basta Nichols, no quiero hablar de esto ahora- gritó al borde de las lágrimas, y no pudo seguir, tuvo que colgar.

Comenzó a llorar y a sacar todo lo que había cargado ese día con ella, dio un trago más y de la impotencia arrojó al suelo el vaso que sostenía en la mano haciendo que el vidrio se rompiera en mil pedazos. Lloró por bastante tiempo recostada sobre el sofá hasta que se quedó dormida.

\----

Nicky tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Alex le colgó el llamado. La había escuchado llorar y eso rara vez sucedía, aunque en el último tiempo parecía ser algo frecuente que no la dejaba para nada tranquila, intuía que algo andaba mal y tenía que averiguarlo por su cuenta ya que su amiga se empeñaba en ocultarle cosas.

Entró a su auto y a toda velocidad se encaminó hacia el departamento de la pelinegra. Quiso ser educada ya que las cosas entre ellas estaban algo tensas, y tocó el timbre esperando a que Alex abriera, pero eso nunca pasó. 

Antes de impacientarse, sacó la copia de la llave que tenía en su manojo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar el olor al alcohol prácticamente golpeó su nariz y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

-¡Mierda, Alex! ¿estás bien?- corrió hasta su lado al ver los vidrios desparramados por todo el suelo. 

Alex estaba recostada en el sofá de espaldas a la puerta por lo que la Nicky no la podía ver bien asique la sacudió para despertarla pero la mujer tardó en reaccionar. La ojimiel comenzó a asustarse y estuvo a punto de llamar al 911.

\- ¡Qué carajos!..¿Nicky qué haces aquí?-..habló Alex incorporándose, sonaba entre molesta y dormida.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡me diste un susto barbaro, mujer!- dijo agarrándose la cabeza y parandose..-¿Qué mierda pasó acá?-..preguntó con el seño fruncido señalando el desastre en el suelo.

-Nada- dijo molesta y se quiso parar rápido pero todo le dio vueltas y lo poco que tenía en el estómago le subió por la garganta. Antes de que lanzara todo, Nicky la ayudó como pudo hasta el baño y la dejó tranquila. Mientras se puso a buscar alguna aspirina y una botella de agua, esperó sentada en la cocina hasta que la pelinegra saliera del baño.

\- Sigues aquí- dijo Alex al salir y encontrarsela cruzada de brazos, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Si..¿Vas a hablar o te tengo que sacar las cosas a golpes?- preguntó con una ceja levantada. Alex resoplo.

\- No se que es lo que tanto quieres saber, Nicky.. estoy bien..- no pudo seguir hablando ya que la ojimiel comenzó a reir fuerte.

-¿Me estás cargando Alex?..¿A eso le llamas estar bien?-...gritó señalando el desastre a su alrededor, a lo que la pelinegra siguió con la mirada pero respiró pesadamente.

-No quiero hablar del tema..¿ok? Cuando sea el momento hablaré contigo..¿lo puedes entender?- si hablaba un poco más estaba segura que volvería a llorar y ya lo había hecho demasiado.

-¿Es por Chapman?-.. Alex quería salir corriendo pero solo le dio una mirada.

\- Ahora no, Nick- se acercó a ella tomando las pastillas y el agua sobre la mesada. 

-De acuerdo, pero a la primera que vea que te haces daño me tendrás que contar todo..y con lujos de detalles- lo último lo dijo bromenado y le guiño un ojo, la pelinegra le tiró agua encima, mojandole la ropa. Nicky protestó pero al ver que su amiga reía no dijo mas nada, le alegraba que al menos le pudo sacar una sonrisa.

\--------

Luego de que la ojiverde le contara todo a su amiga sobre Lorna, y la dejara mas tranquila, se fue a dormir; había tenido un largo día y necesitaba descansar un poco. A Nicky se le había ocurrido una idea para sacarla de apuros pero no le pudo contar ya que ni bien Alex apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se durmió profundamente. 

La oijimiel antes de poner manos a la obra, se sirvió un trago, sentandose en el sofá y finalmente marcó un número en su teléfono; unos cuantos pitidos después escuchó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Buenas noches,Chapman!- dijo extremadamente eufórica para esa hora.

-Perdón..¿quién es?- la rubia contestó con voz de dormida sin mirar el identificador. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y no hacía mucho que la rubia se había acostado a dormir.

Después de haber dejado a Lorna en el hospital y por insistencia de la misma mujer cuando la vio quedarse dormida en la silla de la habitación, se había arrojado a su cama sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama. 

Lorna que hasta ese momento no sabía si viajaría o no, tenía claro que la rubia tendría un largo día por delante en la empresa si todas se iban y la dejaban sola con Sasha, quien quedaría a cargo hasta que volvieran, y sabiendo el maltrato que sufría por parte de aquella mujer, se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para que también durmiera en la silla dura de una fría habitación de hospital, por lo que la mandó a casa asegurandole que estaría bien, a lo que Piper no puso resistencia, la idea de descansar en su propia cama algunas horas sonaba ideal.

-Soy Nichols, siento molestarte a esta hora pero es importante-.. Piper permaneció callada lo suficiente para que Nicky creyera que había colgado el llamado...-¿Chapman sigues ahí?-

-¿Qué?-.. habló bostezando y dándose vuelta en la cama, estaba totolmente agotada como para que su cerebro registrara otra actividad que no fuera dormir.

-Sisi, claro, Nichols, qué sorpresa a esta hora.. ¿qué sucede?- habló bajito, no lograba despavilarse del todo.

\- ¿Tienes pasaporte?-preguntó desinteresadamente mientras bebía.

\- Emm, si, ¿por?- la sonrisa de Nicky se agrandó.

\- Muy bien, prepara tu valija que a las siete pasará el chofer por ti, ¡nos vamos a Alemania!- anunció de lo más feliz.

Y si Piper no estuviera acostada y semi dormida, estaba segura que en ese momento se le habrían aflojado las piernas y se hubiese caído al suelo. Sus ojos se abieron como dos platos y se sentó en la cama.

\- Disculpa... ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó agitada, a lo que Nicky rió.

-Alex necesita una secretaria- con solo escuchar el nombre se llenó de coraje, todavía no se quitaba la bronca que la mujer le hizo dar ese día..-desgraciadamente Lorna no podrá venir con nosotras.. y se que ustedes dos se complementan de lo más bien, así que no habrá problemas..-Piper frunció el seño.

¿Acaso Nicky sabía lo que sucedió entre ella y Alex?..

-¿De qué hablas, Nichols?- preguntó, estaba por entrar en pánico.

\- De Morello y tú, se que trabajan juntas y que conoces su trabajo a la perfección, así que eres la indicada para reemplazarla- finalizó y Piper respiró más tranquila.

\- Oh claro si, pero no creo que Al.. que la señorita Vause quiera que yo vaya.. es decir, ella trabaja muy bien con Lorna, se conocen bien y..- Nicky levantó una ceja curiosa ante la mención de su amiga y el evidente nerviosismo de la rubia.

-Piper, créeme.. Alex estará mas que satisfecha con tu presencia-.. Nicky rió de su propia referencia y el corazón de Piper se aceleró..- ahora te aconsejo que descanses que en pocas horas tendrás el chofer esperando por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto.. ¿si?-

\- No lo se, Nichols, no creo que..-

-¿De verdad te arriesgas a rechazar ésta propuesta de trabajo, Piper? Sería una buena posibilidad para un ascenso..-Nicky no sabía que con eso tenía a Piper en la palma de su mano, ya que desde que había entrado a trabajar en la empresa, era lo único que realmente quería.. y a Alex.. pero eso Nicky no tenía por que saberlo.

\- De acuerdo- dijo finalmente, en tono desinteresado y Nicky festejó en silencio.

\- Bien Chapman, nos vemos más tarde, adiós-..finalizó la llamada de inmediato y sonrió conforme ante su trabajo, pensando que había resulto un problema sin realmente saber que lo que acababa de hacer afectaría a Alex a niveles impensados.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo lo que tengo por ahora. No he actualizado en meses porque no tengo inspiración.. Aunque estuve trabajando en el próximo capítulo.. Pero le falta todavia. Espero volver pronto. Gracias si estas leyendo.
> 
> Esta historia también la podes encontrar en wattpad. Username:notimpressedanymore

-Alex ¿cuándo mierda pensabas decirme que saldrías del país?..¿cuándo estuvieras arriba del avión?- fue el grito de la rubia al entrar de golpe en su apartamento.

El reloj marcaba apenas las seis de la mañana, la pelinegra no hacía mucho que se había levantado y estaba placidamente bebiendo un café sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Decir que había dormido mal era poco y ciertamente, Sasha, era la última persona con lo que tenía ganas de lidiar.

\- Sasha..- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y la mandíbula apretada, obligandose a no rodar los ojos, ese no era un buen momento para pelear.

Hacía un tiempo que Alex le había comentando a su prometida que existía la posibilidad de viajar a europa por trabajo, pero en su momento no fue algo que hubieran discutido mucho ya que no era seguro, dado que a la pelinegra le parecía una locura irse por tiempo indeterminado y dejar a la mujer sola, estaba muy enamorada de ella como para estar alejada tanto tiempo, por lo que la discusión había sido dejada de lado ni bien la pelinegra había posado sus labios sobre el cuello de la rubia succionando la piel sensible y antes de que Sasha pudiera realmente dar su opinión al respecto, Alex la despojaba de su ropa y se perdían entre besos y caricias.

Eso había sido dos largos meses atrás, aunque la pelinegra sentía que en el medio habían pasado años. La mujer que era ahora no se había detenido a pensar en las consesuencias de irse sin su futura esposa ni un segundo, y si Alex realmente conocía a la rubia un poco, sabía que en ese momento iba a finalmente escuchar su opinión.

-Soy tu esposa, Alex, ¿qué te pasa?¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- el tono de la rubia retumbó en su cerebro como si estuvieran tocando una batería en la misma habitación, e inmediatamente tuvo que cerrar los ojos y masajearse las sienes por la punzada de dolor.

\- Sash, por favor, no he dormido bien, estuve trabajando hasta tarde..- mintio, la otra mujer no tenía porque saber nada..-  
¿puedes..no levantar la voz?-.. Sasha le dio una mirada dura, cruzandose de brazos..-voy por trabajo, tu sabías que estaba la posibilidad- explicó Alex en un tono pacífico, todo lo contrario a la otra mujer que ahora estaba parada frente a ella hecha una tormenta.

\- ¡Pero dijiste que no era seguro!- en lugar de bajar la voz, pareció aumentarla y con eso Alex estaba a un segundo de colapsar..-¡además creí que me llevarías contigo, Alex!.. no lo sé, quizás..¿  
¡por qué soy tu maldita esposa!- la pelinegra abrió los ojos resignada a que eso estaba pasando justo en aquel momento en el que tenía que irse y que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para afrontar dicha situación.

\- Sash, es un viaje de trabajo, son reuniones con empresarios, no es un viaje de placer-..explicó manteniendo la calma..-además-.. hizo una pausa para acercarse a su lado con una leve sonrisa en el rostro..-te necesito aquí, a cargo de la empresa mientras yo esté fuera-.. acarició su mejilla y se volvió a su lugar. Continuó hablando pero la rubia había dejado de escucharla en cuanto le pidió que se quedara a cargo, eso último pareció encender una lamparita en ella. Si iba a estar a cargo de la empresa significaba que podría tomar decisiones, entre las cuales estaba echar al personal. De pronto, no podía esperar a que la pelinegra se fuera y la dejara hacer su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré- la rubia fingió desinterés lo cual llamó la atención de Alex, ya que se esperaba una solida media hora, sino era más, de sermon por parte de la otra mujer, pero como no tenía ganas de averiguar a que se debía exactamente ese cambio de actitud, le depósito un beso en la frente y la dejó sola, entrando en su habitación para terminar de arreglarse y acomodar los últimos detalles.

\- Llámame cuando llegues- escuchó Alex ni bien entró al cuarto y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. 

Definitivamente había sido demasiado fácil, esperaba no llevarse una sorpresa cuando volviera. 

\----

Faltaba media hora para las siete de la mañana y la rubia ya estaba lista para salir hacia el aeropuerto. Si bien era una actractiva propuesta de trabajo y con vista a un posible ascenso, el hecho de saber que pasaría tiempo con Alex la ponía nerviosa.

Alex necesita una secretaria.

Fueron las palabras de Nicky cuando le anunciaba, ni mas ni menos que por teléfono a las tres de la mañana, que tenía que viajar a Europa con ellas.

Su primera reacción había sido no entender nada, la rubia había estado agotada el día anterior y preocupada por su amiga, a tal punto que lo del viaje ni había pasado por su mente, claro, hasta que la ojimiel mencionara la palabra mágica, ascenso. Eso era todo lo que Piper había querido escuchar desde que había ingresado a la empresa y no se había podido resistir. Pero, como todo en su vida, no sería tan fácil de conseguir. El ascenso presentaba sus propios obstáculos por afrontar y tenía claro que tendría que trabajar por incontables horas para ganarselo en buena ley, y lo que eso implicaba le daba cierto temor; y no hablaba de tenerle miedo a la pelinegra, no, esa fase la había superado cuando tuvo que aceptar que le pasaban cosas con dicha mujer, sino que hablaba del trabajo en sí.

La principal causa de su temor era tener que pasar tanto tiempo con la pelinegra, ya que Piper conocía de memoria todo lo que Lorna hacía día a día por Alex, y aceptando todo lo que ella sentía por la mujer de ojos verdes, no creía posible lograrlo sin que dichos sentimientos se interpusieran en el camino y le impidieran actuar con claridad. 

Piper había estado intentando ponerse un freno a sí misma, tenía conocimiento del terreno en el que se estaba metiendo al querer involucrarse con la pelinegra, y además sabía muy bien que tenía todas las de perder, pero en los últimos días, por más que lo quisiera negar e intentara poner distancia entre ellas y por mas enojada que estuviera, le era imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en Alex un momento, todavía juraba sentir los labios de la otra mujer sobre los suyos y sus manos acariciandola. La deseaba mas que nunca.

Sin embargo, si quería ese ascenso debía hacer su trabajo y nada más que eso. Debía mantener distancia de Alex, no podía volver a dejar que pasara nada entre ellas dos, su relación debía ser estrictamente profesional. Y como Piper era perseverante, eso haría.

\----

Después de una ducha y una taza de café bien cargado, Piper bajó a la entrada del edificio, donde muy puntual, la esperaba el chofer de Industrias Vause para llevarla al aeropuerto, el vuelo era en unas horas pero siempre había que estar temprano. El hombre cuando la vio salir, en seguida bajó del coche a su encuentro.

\- Buenos días señorita Chapman- ..se acercó hasta ella sonriendo y extendió su mano para tomar la maleta que la rubia cargaba..-permítame ayudarla por favor-

\- Buenos días-..le sonrió de vuelta..- no es necesario, lo puedo hacer yo misma- dijo cuando notó las intenciones del chofer de querer tomar su maleta.

-Debo insistir, señorita- el hombre mantuvo la sonrisa intacta.

-De acuerdo- finalmente cedió la mujer no conforme del todo y el chofer, en seguida le quitó la carga y la guardó en la parte trasera del coche. Piper sin más se acercó hasta la puerta para poder ingresar y antes de que pusiera la mano en la manija, el hombre la abrió para ella haciendo gesto para que entrara.

-Gracias- le dijo entrando finalmente. El hombre asintió y al cerrar la puerta, rápidamente se subió en el asiento del conductor

Tenía de viaje al menos una hora hasta el aeropuerto y dado que tenía sueño pensó en que era una excelente oportunidad para descansar, de esa manera el trayecto se pasaría más rápido, por lo que se acomodó en el asiento de manera que quedó recostada y cerró los ojos. 

No pasaron ni cinco minutos que su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo haciéndola suspirar pesadamente.

¿Quién se atrevía a hablar a esas horas?

1 mensaje nuevo

Nichols  
Buen día Chapman :) cómo amaneciste hoy? ;) 

La rubia rodó los ojos al leer el mesaje y respondió aburrida, no tenía ganas de hablar con la ojimiel, tendría todo el viaje para eso.

Chapman  
Nichols.. buen día, muy bien gracias.

La ojimiel ni se percató de la actitud cortante de Piper, tanto tiempo siendo amiga de Alex era casi inmune.

Nichols  
Me alegro! ¿Ya estás con Victor?..Le dije que fuera puntual. 

La ojiazul entrecerro los ojos ante el nombre mencionado y mirando hacia el asiento del conductor, cruzó miradas con el hombre a través del espejo retrovisor, quien le sonrió.

Chapman   
Sí, estamos en viaje.. en menos de una hora estaremos por allí.

Nichols  
Genial.. :)

La rubia hizo ademán de guardar el teléfono y continuar descansando pero en cuestión de segundos el aparato volvió a vibrar.

Nichols  
Oye.. crees que puedas hacer una parada antes para conseguirme un café? :D

Piper miró su teléfono incrédula. ¿Era en serio?.. no solo trabajaría para Alex sino que tendría que antender las necesidades de Nicky.. ¿con eso lidiaba Lorna todos los días? No se lo creía.

Chapman  
Disculpa Nichols pero no creo que sea conveniente tomar un desvío..no quiero arriesgarme a llegar tarde.

Nichols  
Claro.. entiendo :(

Piper hizo un sonido de frustración al leer la pantalla llamando la atención del chofer quien le dio una mirada y siguió conduciendo. Nicky era increíble.

Chapman  
De acuerdo, iré.. nos vemos luego.

Tipeo enojada, era lo último que le faltaba,pero prefirió hacer buena letra, todo sea por ascender. 

Nichols  
Gracias Chapman, eres las mejor ♡ nos vemos luego!!

Finalmente guardó su celular y le dio indicaciones al chofer para que se detuviera en alguna cafetería cercana. Minutos después, salió del coche a toda velocidad y se adentró en el local.

-Tienes que dejar de seguirme, Piper-..escuchó su nombre y por primera vez en la mañana sonrió honestamente.

\- Nat..- se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la morena para abrazarla..- tú debes dejar de seguirme, mujer-.. la otra se separó de ella para sonreirle y guiñarle un ojo.

\- Hey.. ¿me quieres hacer compañía?, estoy esperando a mi agente, tiene una buena noticia para darme-.. dijo alegre, esperando a que la rubia aceptara pero Piper negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, solo estoy de pasada..- la morena tomó distancia al escucharla. Piper la observó, dudando en contarle acerca de su viaje, pero al ver la decepción en el rostro de la morena, y sabiendo como se estaban dando las cosas entre ellas, decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad. Además, era probable que Natasha la llamara para acordar una salida y no quería mentirle, la otra no se lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho por ella..-de hecho, estoy por tomar un vuelo a Europa-.. finalmente anunció con una enorme sonrisa, ni ella todavía se lo creía, nunca había salido del país y estaba más que feliz con la oportunidad de visitar otro lugar. Natasha la miró sorprendida.

-¡Wow Piper!..pero que clase, mujer-..bromeó- ¿con qué destino?.. si se puede saber- la miró expectante. 

-Voy a Alemania-..la morena silbó en respuesta y la rubia rió..-pero es por trabajo, serán unos días y estaré de vuelta en menos de lo que te imaginas-.. Natasha asintió y Piper pudo ver el alivio en la otra mujer con aquella noticia.

\- Claro, bueno.. espero poder verte a la vuelta, Piper, no mentía cuando dije que me gustaría conocerte- dio un paso hacia ella, posando su mirada penetrante en los ojos azules y acomodando un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja. Piper tragó en seco ante la cercanía.

\- Si, seguro que sí- se aclaró la garganta nerviosa, bajando la mirada al suelo y tomando cierta distancia. La otra mujer le sonrió, ajena a la actidud de la ojiazul y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un teléfono.

-Lo siento, debo atender el llamado pero.. Piper te deseo buen viaje.. y ¡no seas una extraña!..- le besó la mejilla y rápidamente se alejó de ella, dejandola sorprendida.

Piper quedó paralizada por unos segundos y al escuchar que la mujer detrás del mostrador que le hablaba para tomar su orden, sacudió la cabeza y continuó en lo suyo.

\---------

\- ¡Amiga, lo siento!..de verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento, ¡es todo mi culpa!- la castaña sonaba completamente derrotada dejando a la rubia confundida y preocupada a la vez.

-Es por mi culpa que tendrás que viajar con la bruja, lo siento..- la mujer parecia al borde del llanto pero la rubia respiró mas tranquila al saber el motivo de su estado y comenzó a reir.

-Lorna, cálmate que no quiero que te pongas peor..-la castaña respiró hondo, parecía haberse sacado un peso de encima al escuchar a Piper..-no es nada, es solo trabajo y en realidad quería agradecerte-

\- ¿Cómo agradecerme, Chapman? Si yo te metí en esto, por mi culpa tendrás que hacer todo mi trabajo y además lidiar con Alexandra, y dejame decirte que no es..-

\- Lo sé, no será nada fácil, sé que es exigente al punto de llegar a ser odiosa pero si tengo dudas acudiré a tí, amiga, no te preocupes-..la rubia le aseguró, sabía que contaba con ella. 

-Por supuesto, llámame a la hora que sea, Piper y cuídate..- 

-Lo haré, gracias Lor..¡nos vemos a la vuelta!- se despidió de ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Le tranquilizaba saber que la mujer estaba mejor y que la apoyaba con el viaje. Esa mañana una pequeña duda se había instalado en su mente sobre Lorna y la posibilidad de que se enojara con ella por tomar su lugar pero en ese momento la descartó por completo.

Después de chequear su teléfono una última vez, decidió volver a descansar por lo que restaba del viaje, porque no le entusiasmaba la idea de volar en avión y estaba segura que no descansaría nada.

-¡Señorita Chapman!- escuchó a lo lejos su nombre..-señorita Champan..- la insistencia en la voz del hombre hizo que de poco Piper fuera abriendo los ojos.

-Disculpe que la moleste pero su teléfono estuvo sonando varias veces y creí que..-dejó de hablar de golpe y Piper lo miró confundida. Al parecer estaban atascados en el tráfico y justo el auto de adelante de ellos avanzaba haciendo que el hombre se volviera a enfocar en el volante.

Piper miró a su alrededor y comenzó a preocuparse, no sabía por cuanto tiempo se había dormido y menos cuanto hacía que estaban frenados en el medio de la avenida. El chofer vio por el espejo retrovisor la expresión de la rubia y habló nuevamente.

\- El tráfico es un infierno en esta parte, señorita- le dio media sonrisa a modo disculpa y Piper solo asintió, no podía hacer nada realmente, lo mejor era reportarse con la ojimiel para que estuviera al tanto de todo, por lo que tomó su teléfono y cuando vio siete llamadas perdidas de Nicky se alarmó.

-¡Mierda!.. ¿qué hora es?- su tono de voz salió elevado..-¿Por cuánto tiempo he dormido?- se tomó la cabeza entre en las manos sin esperar una respuesta, pero la obtuvo de todas maneras.

-Una hora aproximadamente-.. dijo el hombre haciendo que levantara su vista..-pero ya estamos cerca, la señorita Vause entenderá, no se preocupe-

Si Piper no estaba del todo despierta, escuchar el nombre de la pelinegra lo terminó por hacer.

Alex. Alex la estaba esperando.

\---

-Nichols..¿se puede saber qué estamos haciendo?- 

Hacía quince minutos que debían estar haciendo el check in para poder subir al avión sin problemas, pero la ojimiel le había pedido que esperaran momento mas sin decirle el motivo.

-¿Cuál es el apuro, Alex?- preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y mirando su telefono, esperando por una respuesta ya que le había marcado a la rubia cinco veces en menos de diez minutos sin éxito alguno. Nicky, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro y eso estaba terminando con la poca paciencia de la pelinegra.

-¡Para ya.. quieres!..me duele la cabeza y tu no me estás ayudando en nada..- se paró de su asiento bruscamente tomando su bolso de mano.

\- Hey, espera, ¿dónde vas Alex?- gritó detrás de ella cuando la vio alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

\- Voy al baño.. ¿Acaso tengo qué pedirte permiso?- volteo mirándola con una ceja levantada.

\- Si..- respondió Nicky seriamente y rió cuando la otra mujer dejó escapar un gruñido dejandola sola..- ¡ya Alex no te aguantas una broma!- gritó a lo que la pelinegra sin voltear a verla levantó el dedo del medio en su dirección, la ojimiel le quiso responder pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó.

-¡Chapman!- exclamó al ver el identificador de llamadas.. -¿dónde estas mujer?-

\- Nichols lo siento, el tráfico es un infierno-..la rubia sonó apenada...- estoy llegando-

\- De acuerdo- tomó el lugar dónde estaba la ojiverde sentada..-solo apurate por favor que Alex..- se calló cuando la vio salir del baño con el teléfono en la mano yendo para otra dirección. Piper quedó esperando a que hablara pero como no sucedió continuó ella.

\- si.. y disculpame con la señorita Vause por favor- Nicky asintió como si la rubia la pudiera ver y se levantó para seguir a la pelinegra de cerca.

\- No te preocupes por Alex- le aseguró- te veo en un rato- finalizando el llamado, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se acercó lo suficiente a Alex sin advertirle de su presencia ya que escuchó que hablaba por teléfono.

\- Hey sasha... este mañana te fuiste algo.. rápido y no pude despedirme de ti..- la vio pasarse la mano por el cabello algo frustrada mientras caminaba de un lado al otro..-solo quería que supieras que cuento contigo para que quedes a cargo de la empresa-.. se frenó en el lugar quedando de perfil a la ojimiel quien pudo ver como se mordía los labios, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa-por favor, llamame por cualquier cosa que necesites y a la hora que sea, ¿si?- volteó justo quedando de frente a Nicky y viéndola por primera vez desde que había hecho la llamada, hizo una pausa pensando que mas agregar pero la mirada de Nicky sobre ella la inhibió y terminó colgando el llamado sin despedirse.

\- ¿Qué haces allí parada?.. ¿ahora también me espías?- se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y la miró con una ceja levantada esperando a que Nicky dijera algo.

\- ¿Sasha quedará a cargo?- dio unos pasos hacia ella y la pelinegra vio la cara de preocupación de su socia.

\- Si..¿cuál es el problema?- puso ambas manos en su cadera mirándola de manera retadora.

\- No lo sé, Alex.. tú dime..- Nicky le sostuvo la mirada cruzandose de brazos..-¿debemos preocuparnos de algo?-

\- ¡No!- gritó enojada- ¡por supuesto que no!-.. volvió a decir pero no tan convencida como la primera vez, a lo que la ojimiel la miró confusa..-no lo sé..- dijo finalmente denotando frustración en sus palabras y tomandose el rostro entre las manos.

-Eso, ciertamente me deja mas tranquila, Alex- la ironía en la voz de la ojimiel se hizo presente haciendo que Alex rodara los ojos.

-Muy bien, me cansé de esperar, vámonos ¡ya!..- caminó hacia los asientos donde estaban sentadas pero se frenó antes de llegar, volviendose en sus pasos rápidamente y desconcertando a la ojimiel que la quedó viendo a medio camino.

-¿Y ahora?..¿qué sucede?- la otra mujer la vio pasar a su lado y entrar en el baño nuevamente -¡Alex!- pero al no obtener respuesta puso los ojos en blanco y no le quedó otra que sentarse a esperarla.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Nicky comenzó a impacientarse ya que no había rastros de Piper por ningún lado, por lo que sacó el telefono para volver llamarla justo cuando escuchó su nombre viniendo de algún lugar cercano.

-¡Nichols!- levantó la vista y se encontró con la rubia a unos metros caminando hacia ella con una maleta y una bandeja con lo que asumió era el café que le había pedido. Sonrió y se levantó para acercarse.

En ese momento Alex salía del baño con la vista en su celular completamente ajena a la rubia, quién venía enfocada en Nicky y tampoco la vio, lo que terminó provocando que chocaran y el café se derramara sobre Alex.

\- Pero..¿qué carajos?.. ¿¡por qué no mira por donde va!?- gritó enfurecida la pelinegra sacudiendose el líquido de la ropa.

-¡Chapman!- Alex escuchó el grito de su amiga y la vio acercarse velozmente hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Inmediatamente, al procesar el nombre que acababa de escuchar, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba ver y con lo que planeaba evitar por varios días, aquellos ojos azules, que a pesar de todo lo que se decía a si misma, había extrañado.

-A ella esperabamos-la ojimiel señaló a la rubia- ¿Vamos?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta se alejó dejandolas solas.


	18. Chapter 18

La tensión en el aire Piper podía cortarla fácilmente con una navaja. Haber aceptado viajar a Alemania comenzaba a pesarle, ¿realmente el ascenso era algo indispensable en su vida?..si ella estaba perfectamente bien en la recepción sin que nadie la molestara. 

Y el simple hecho de que Alex le demostrara desde el primer momento que chocaron en aquel aeropuerto que no era bienvenida a ese viaje, quizás, muy en el fondo, le ayudaba a aceptar la triste realidad; todo se trataba de una oportunidad para que finalmente su esfuerzo diera frutos y no sobre Alex ni sus propios sentimientos hacia dicha mujer, porque entre ella y la pelinegra nada podía pasar, eso estaba más que claro. 

Flashback

Su respiración se aceleró y los puños se le pusieron blancos de la fuerza que estaba haciendo. La bronca que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, no le podía estar pasando a ella. Simplemente no. 

La camiseta que vestía había quedado completamente arruinada por el café derramado sobre la misma, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba, no, lo peor de toda esa ridícula situación era la causante, ni mas ni menos que la última persona que Alex quería ver en ese momento. 

¿Piper? No, definitivamente no estaba pasando.

Pero..¿Qué hacía Piper allí? Porque de todas las personas que podrían haber reemplazado a Lorna en su trabajo, asumiendo que ese era el motivo de la presencia de la rubia, era la única persona que no había pasado por su cabeza, y eso era decir bastante visto y considerando que la noche de insomnio anterior se debía a la misma mujer.

Respiró pesadamente apretándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza y trató de conservar la poca calma que habitaba en ella. Estaba cansada de que últimamente nada resultara de acuerdo a sus planes, aunque lo hecho, hecho estaba y no veía el punto de enojarse más de lo que ya estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás, Piper estaba allí y se encontraban a momentos de abordar un avión y pasar varias horas encerradas juntas a varios pies de altura. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada,lo mejor era aceptarlo y verle el lado positivo a las cosas,estaba por cumplir una gran meta profesional, eso era lo importante. 

Sin más que hacer dio unos pasos hasta Nicky, quien parecía ajena a todo su debate interno y hablaba de lo más tranquila con Piper, y tomándola del brazo bruscamente la apartó de la rubia para tener algo de privacidad.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué es todo esto Nichols!?..ya mismo exijo una explicación-..apretó la mandibula logrando que Nicky le pusiera mala cara.

-¿Puedes soltarme Vause? Me lastimas-..a pesar de sentir molestia con la repentina actitud violenta de Alex, la ojimiel contuvo la calma sabiendo que eso no hacía otra cosa más que enfurecer a la mujer frente a ella..- y no se de que hablas-..mintió, encogiendose de hombros. Alex dejó escapar un gruñido y le apretó el brazo una vez más antes de soltarla por completo...

-No juegues conmigo, Nichols, sabes muy bien de que hablo-.. afirmó entre dientes, no necesitaba que Piper escuchara nada. 

-Vause, solo te hice un favor, lo mínimo que merezco es tu gratitud- la pelinegra la miró incredulamente, Nicky no podía estar hablando en serio. Cuando estaba apunto de hacerle saber su disconformidad, la ojimiel fue más rápida..-Estamos yendo tarde, Alex, y tenemos tiempo de sobra para explicaciones-.. dijo Nicky haciendose a un lado para tener una mejor vista de Piper que seguía parada a escasos metros de ellas y totalmente confundida..-¡Chapman vamos que es tarde!- le gritó y sin esperar respuesta de la otra mujer comenzó a caminar con su equipaje dejando a Alex con la palabra en la boca. 

De pronto Piper, viendose a solas con la pelinegra, sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza que se intensificó cuando descubrió que la mirada de la otra mujer estaba clavada furiosamente en ella lo que le bastó para hacerle reaccionar y mover sus pies a paso acelarado detrás de Nicky.

Transcurrió un poco más de una hora de pasear de un lado al otro dentro del aeropuerto cuando finalmente las tres mujeres se pudieron sentar a esperar el llamado del altavoz para abordar el avión. Nicky ubicada entre medio de Alex y Piper, inmersa en su teléfono riendo y hacía gestos obsenos a la cámara mientras que ambas mujeres la observaban de reojo, Alex por su parte cruzada de brazos y piernas con unos lentes de sol negros que tapaban cualquier señal de insomnio. Mientras que la rubia, a pesar de la inmensidad del lugar sentía el ambiente denso, un silencio sepulcral rodeandolas como si solo estuvieras ellas tres solas. De pronto, la idea de viajar no parecía tan tentadora. 

-Nichols-..sentada del otro lado de Nicky, le dio un golpe con el codo para llamar su atención, pero la mujer estaba sumergida en el teléfono. Se aclaró la garganta luego de un momento sin tener éxito y finalmente consiguió que la ojimiel bufara en respuesta, al parecer estaba interrumpiendo lo que aparentaba ser una sex call, si el par de senos que podía ver en la pantalla era algún indicio. 

Esta mujer no se cansa, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué sucede Chapman?- habló sin mirarla, su tono era algo indiferente a lo que la rubia estaba acostumbrada.

-Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí en la empresa, Lorna necesitará ayuda y yo..- el sonido de una risa la hizo callar. Aunque la pelinegra estuviera mirando al frente, Piper notó como su atención ahora estaba en ella.

-Será lo mejor, junta tus cosas que Nichols te pedirá un taxi para volver a la empresa-..en seguida la ojimiel dejó escapar un gruñido, guardando su teléfono y tomándose el rostro entre las manos. Alex rápidamente volteó a verla con expresión de molestia y por primera vez, en el tiempo que habían estado allí dentro, la rubia pudo ver más de cerca las facciones de la otra mujer. Mas allá de los lentes pudo apreciar que estaba algo..desalineada, ni cerca estaba esa imagen que había creado en su cabeza sobre la Alex perfecta, cosa que le provocó una sensación extraña en el pecho.

-¡Eres frustante Vause!..¡nadie se irá a ningún lado!-.. Nicky levantó la voz, exasperada..-tú no puedes sola con todo lo que hay para hacer y necesitas a alguien que te ayude.. ya que tu secretaria no puede, Chapman es la indicada- la pelinegra negó con la cabeza suspirando pesadamente y se volteó mirando al frente pretendiendo que no existían.

-Nichols, no creo que sea una buena idea que yo vaya-...habló tímidamente la rubia, estaba por demas incómoda con la situación pero la ojimiel se levantó y se alejó en dirección al baño sin decir otra palabra.

El silencio una vez mas se hizo presente en ese pequeño espacio, Piper se acomodó en su asiento y dandole una última mirada a Alex, quien contemplaba sus uñas como si fueran la septima maravilla del mundo, puso la vista al frente evitando todo tipo de contacto visual.

-Señorita Vause- dijo minutos más tarde no soportando la densidad del ambiente, logró que la pelinegra la mirara de reojo..-si usted quiere yo..- una vez mas la risa de Alex la interrumpió.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que yo quiero, Piper?-.. se quitó los lentes y los hermosos ojos verdes que la rubia había visto antes ahora estaban en ella, pero la mirada era tan penetrante que sentía que estaba por prenderse fuego..-si mal no recuerdo..- intentó continuar pero el altavoz anunció que era hora de abordar.

Piper abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Alex se volvió a poner los lentes y se levantó dejandola sola.

Fin del flashback

\----

-Preciosa..traeme una botella de champange-..la ojimiel ni siquiera se había acomodado en su asiento que ya estaba coqueteando con una azafata. 

Alex contempló la situación incredula, quizás en otro momento se hubiese reído o hasta hubiera sido ella en el lugar de su socia, pero en ese momento sintió incomodidad.

Mientras el resto de los pasajeros se acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares, la pelinegra chequeo su teléfono una última vez antes de tener que apagarlo. El único mensaje que tenía sin leer era de Lorna disculpándose por los inconvenientes y deseándoles buen viaje, al cuál respondió amablemente, sabía que en el fondo la castaña no tenía la culpa, quizás era el destino que dictaba que las cosas tenían que ser de aquella manera, a lo mejor al final del viaje algo positivo iba a sacar, después de todo estaba a un paso de conseguir lo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo.

Una vez que apagó el teléfono rebusco en su bolso de mano los audífonos que traía y que no pensaba sacarse durante todo el viaje, cuando unas voces llamaron su atención. 

\- Señorita ese asiento está reservado para alguien más, déjeme ver su boleto y la ayudó a encontrar su lugar- la pelinegra vio como una azafata se acercaba y junto a ella estaba Piper quien portaba una sonrisa en el rostro. La rubia le extendió el boleto a la otra mujer quien enseguida levantó la vista en la dirección correcta.

\- Está de suerte, aquí es-..Alex sintió la presencia a su lado pero evitó mirar, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Oh, que bien, gra..- Piper se paralizó al caer en cuenta de que tendría que sentarse al lado de Alex. En todo ese tiempo no había contemplado aquella idea, quizás pensó que el personal viajaba en la clase más baja. 

-Señorita.. ¿se encuentra bien?- la azafata preguntó al notar la actitud de la rubia.

\- Si, muy bien, gracias por su ayuda- fingió una sonrisa la cual la otra mujer devolvió y se perdió por el pasillo del avión.

Piper acomodó su pequeño bolso de mano en el compartimiento y sin más se sentó. Entre la ansiedad de viajar por primera vez en avión y estar sentada junto a Alex estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Alex al ver de reojo toda la situación dejó escapar un audible suspiro y colocándose los audífonos, volteó la vista hacia la ventana, no pensaba entablar ningún tipo de conversación con la otra mujer.

Minutos más tarde reapareció Nicky para sentarse en el asiento que daba frente a ellas y al notar la situación sonrió de lado sin decir palabra.

-¿Dónde estabas Nichols?.. ya siéntate que vamos a despegar-.. dijo la pelinegra quitándose uno de los audífonos y haciéndole notar su exasperación al ver el estado de Nicky, además de que no veía la hora de aterrizar en Alemania y tomar distancia de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué sucede Alex? ¿Me extrañaste?- la ojimiel le guiño un ojo ganándose un gesto obsceno por parte de su socia cosa que le causó gracia. La pelinegra una vez más e ignorando completamente a la pregunta de su amiga volvió su atención a la ventana.

Cuando la azafata se posicionó al frente del pasillo para dar las indicaciones pertinentes, Alex podía sentir lo tensa que estaba Piper y lo fuerte que sus puños apretaban el apoya brazos del asiento. Nicky al parecer notó lo mismo, y aprovechando que la rubia tenía los ojos, le hizo un gesto a la ojiverde para que la asistiera. 

Al principio, Alex la miró levantando una ceja sin entender,o pretendiendo no hacerlo. 

-¡Que la ayudes!- le gritó Nicly después de varios intentos de tratar de hacerle entender a Alex lo que estaba sucediendo pero la otra mujer no se daba por aludida.

-¿Chapman te encuentras bien?-.. hablo Nicky y la pelinegra en seguida se tensó en su asiento negando rapidamente con la cabeza. Si Alex iba a comportarse como una niñita pequeña pues ella no iba a tolerarlo. La rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ya que su pánico le estaba ganando.

\- S..si de maravilla, Ni..Nichols- le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, pero sin soltarse del asiento.

-Oh Chapman.. tranquila que esto es pan comido- la ojimiel le sonrió y se movió hacia adelante, lo más que el cinturón de seguridad le permitía, y le dio un apretón en la rodilla a Piper quien asintió frenéticamente, tratando de respirar más profundamente. 

\- Aquí mi socia Vause tiene basta experiencia en vuelos-..dijo mirando a la pelinegra quien solo la contemplaba cruzada de brazos..-ella te asistirá, ¿verdad Alex?-..volvió a guiñarle un ojo a lo que la pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza. 

\- ¿Verdad, Alex?- presionó nuevamente Nicky, sabía que al aterrizar estaría en varios problemas pero no tenía mucho para hacer y le gustaba molestar a Alex. 

La pelinegra apretando la mandíbula volteó a mirar a Piper y lo que vio hizo que se le aflojara el cuerpo. La mujer a su lado se veía tan débil, tan frágil.

-Señorita Chapman- dijo casi en un suspiro, el nombre sonaba tan raro dicho de aquella forma, pero la rubia seguía en su mundo.

\- Piper- repitió más fuerte y por primera vez en bastante tiempo volvió a tocarla. Puso su mano sobre la de la rubia, acariciandola suavemente. Ese gesto tenso aún más a la rubia que solo la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Tranquila que todo estará bien- le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la ojimiel que observaba atenta la escena desde su lugar..-conozco al piloto, los empleados han viajado muchas veces con él, no tienes de que preocuparte- le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano y la soltó, volviendo a su posición inicial. 

\- Gra.. gracias, señorita Vause- habló la ojiazul luego de un rato de silencio, devolviendole la sonrisa. Alex asintió y antes de volver su vista hacia la ventana, cruzó miradas con su socia quien le dio un pulgar arriba.

Finalmente anunciaron el despegue y el mínimo de paz que la rubia había conseguido se evaporó con el primer movimiento de las ruedas del avión.

Alex una vez más sintió como la mujer temblaba a su lado y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue aquella imagen débil de la rubia y una sensación horrible la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sin poder tolerarlo tomó la mano de Piper con la suya y la apretó con fuerza haciéndole saber que ella estaba allí. 

Esa vez la rubia no volteó a verla pero sus manos permanecieron unidas hasta que anunciaron que ya estaban en vuelo. 

\-----

Al poner un pie fuera del avión sus teléfonos comenzaron a sonar descontrolados. 

Alex vio varias llamadas perdidas de Sasha por lo que decidió apagarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo, mientras que Piper cuando vio mensajes de Natasha sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco. Aquella mujer que había dejado en New York con la promesa de mantener contacto solo estaba cumpliendo su parte pero la rubia no podía engañarse a sí misma, ella no la quería, Piper quería a otra mujer, una que estaba cerca pero al mismo tiempo más lejos que nunca. Resignada apagó su teléfono, estaba agotada y no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para lidiar con la situación. 

\- Disculpe señorita Vause-..un hombre de mediana edad y buena presencia se acercó a ellas, las tres mujeres lo miraron con curiosidad..-soy el secretario del señor Hollis, estoy aquí para llevarlas al hotel, acompañenme por favor- les sonrió y se alejó rápidamente hacia la salida. Momentos más tarde las tres mujeres abordaron un auto que las llevaría al lugar donde se hospedarian por los próximos días. 

El secretario de Hollis, se había puesto en contacto inicialmente con Lorna para ultimar los detalles sobre el hotel pero la que terminó responsabilizándose fue Nicky ya que hasta ese momento la presencia de la rubia no estaba en sus planes.

\- Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje..como sabrán el señor Hollis las espera mañana a primera hora en la empresa-dijo el joven una vez que ya habían llegado y tenían sus pertenencias en el lobby para hacer el check in. Alex estaba sumamente agotada y la energía que emanaba el hombre la estaba poniendo de malhumor, para no hacer comentarios sarcásticos decidió solamente asistir.

\- Sepa señorita que está muy entusiasmado de hacer negocios con usted - le guiño un ojo logrando que la pelinegra frunciera el seño. 

-Muy bien galan- carraspeo la ojimiel llamando su atención..- estas bellas damas y yo estamos muy cansadas.. asíque si nos disculpas queremos ir a nuestra habitación-.. Nicky conocía la escasa paciencia de su socia para con los hombres, era mejor que ella manejara esa situación.

-Por supuesto-.. el hombre no había notado la cara de pocos amigos de la pelinegra..-que descansen- les sonrió y sin mas desapareció velozmente de sus vistas.

-¿Agradable no?- habló la rubia después de lo que parecieron años y Nicky trató de contener su risa pero al ver la cara de Alex no lo logró.

-No tienes ni idea, Chapman- respondió Nicky, y la pelinegra al verla reír se pasó la mano por el cabello frustrada adelantándose al mostrador y dejandola con una Piper más que confundida, lo que hizo que se riera con más ganas.

Esto definitivamente iba a ser interesante.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por primera vez lo publico acá antes que en wattpad... porque wattpad no me deja.

Nicky tiró la maleta sobre la cama de su habitación y sin perder el tiempo se coló en el cuarto conjunto.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron mientras permanecía recostada mirando su teléfono y era ignorada por la pelinegra, lo que la llevó a golpetear la mesa de luz con el pie con la intención de llamar su atención.

-¿Puedes parar con eso Nichols? ¡Mi cabeza está por explotar!- la pelinegra habló fuertemente.

\- No es mí culpa que hayas tomado como si no hubiera un mañana, Vause- río..-por cierto ¿a qué se debe todo eso? ¿qué te sucede?- la curiosidad era más fuerte que la mujer.

\- Nada que te incumba, Nichols ya déjame tranquila por favor.. ¿no tienes nada más importante para hacer?-.. respondió de forma impaciente al tiempo que ordenaba sus pertenencias.

-Últimamente andas con un humor de perros, no se puede ni hablar contigo-..fingió estar ofendida y continuó..-pero fíjate que buena amiga soy que te traje a Chapman para que te ayude con ese problemita-.. le guiño un ojo. 

Esa fue la gota que revalsó el vaso para Alex quien le revoleó una almohada golpeándola fuerte en la cabeza y haciendo que soltase el teléfono.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda Alex!?- en seguida se agachó a recogerlo del suelo.

\- No vuelvas a decir algo como eso Nichols y vete que no estoy de humor para tus bromitas- dijo apretando la mandíbula.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?-... la ojimiel la desafió.

-No, pero haré que tu estadía en este hotel dure poco- y con una última mirada, Alex se metió al baño.

\-----

-¡Amiga!¿cómo estas? - la voz de Morello la sorprendió cuando atendió el llamado ver quien era.

-¡Que gusto escuchar de ti, Lor! ¿cómo estás?-... sonrió, tumbandose en la cama. 

\- Estoy bien.. y algo harta de la otra bruja que me tiene de un lado para el otro creyéndose la dueña de todo... ¡ughh no la soporto! ¿cuándo vuelven? Ya te extraño- la otra mujer fingió un breve llanto.

\- ¡Apenas pasaron unas horas! ¿Qué dices mujer?- río por al exageración de la otra.

\- Sasha quedó a cargo de la empresa según lo que anunció esta mañana en una reunión de último momento- comentó la castaña sobrepasada...- y dijo que no le traigamos problemas o nos echará-.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero ella no puede.. ella no tiene..-el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó de golpe.

\- Si que puede, Chapman, es prácticamente la dueña de la empresa... o en poco tiempo lo será..- denotando tristeza, cansancio.

\- Lo había olvidado... el compromiso, la boda..- se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en la pelinegra y Sasha. Con todo lo que había vivido con su jefa en tan poco tiempo, por una milésima de segundo, había dejado escapar esa realidad de su mente. 

Lorna sonaba confundida desde el otro lado de la línea...- ¿Cómo haces?... si es prácticamente de lo único que se habla en la oficina- 

-Es que tengo cosas más importantes en mi cabeza en este momento, Lorna. No todo gira en torno a la señorita Vause- le contestó tratando de sonar enojada, ya que de golpe todo se veía opacado por la verdad, por la realidad. Alex se casaría en poco tiempo y ella no tenía forma de cambiarlo. 

Minutos más tarde, ambas se despidieron prometiendo hablarse pronto y de inmediato la rubia se deshizo del teléfono apoyándolo brucasmente sobre la mesa de luz que estaba a su lado. Estaba cansada, física y mentalmente. Ya no sabía que hacer, ni tenía certezas de que era lo que quería. Sentía que por momentos daba un paso y al otro retrocedía dos. 

No tardaron en aparecer lagrimas en sus ojos abrumandola y dandole la necesidad de refrescarse por lo que entro al baño donde mojo su rostro con agua fría y continuó acomodando sus cosas.

\------

Hacía una hora que estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana mirando la gran ciudad delante de ella y la misma pregunta se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Que estás haciendo Alex? 

La ansiedad del viaje ya había pasado y ahora se encontraba sola en la seguridad de su habitación, sin nadie que la molestara, pero la mente no dejaba de pensar en el futuro.

Había llegado a creer que estando tan cerca de cumplir un sueño sería todo más fácil pero se equivocaba, hasta el más mínimo detalle era motivo de duda. Ya no se trataba solo de su empresa sino que de su vida sentimental. Estar tan cerca de Piper, y a la vez esa distancia que de por si existía entre ellas, la estaba consumiendo. 

Con la intención de tomar una ducha e irse a dormir, se alejo de la ventana, pero el sonido de su teléfono la alertó. Desbloqueo el aparato que cargaba sobre la mesa de luz y el nombre en la pantalla le quitó el poco ánimo que tenía. 

Sasha

Tres veces escuchó el tono que había comenzando a destetar y dejo que el contestador hiciera su trabajo. Se distrajo buscando ropa cómoda para luego de la ducha pero el insistente tono le genero malestar.

Sin soportarlo más y viendo la necesidad de un trago que le calmará la ansiedad dejó la habitación. 

\------

Luego de haber tomado una ducha y desempacado el total de sus cosas, se predispuso a acostarse a dormir. Ni bien apoyo la cabeza en la almohada su telefono sonó.

Natasha

Su corazón se aceleró de solo pensar en tener que hablar con aquella mujer. Si bien quería olvidarse de Alex, al mismo tiempo anhelaba perderse en aquellos ojos verdes sin culpas, sin remordimientos, sin tener que pensar en que iba a pasar o el que diría la gente.

El insistente tono duro unos momentos más hasta que el llamado fue directo al buzón de voz, lidiaria con ese asunto al día siguiente ya que estaba agotada.

Pero claramente no pasaba lo mismo con Natasha ya que al no tener éxito la primera vez, volvió a marcarle.

Con el sonido del celular pertubando su tranquilidad y contemplando la idea de una larga noche de insomnio, porque presentía que no pegaría un ojo, salió de la habitación en busca de algo que apaciguara sus nervios. 

\----

Alex se apersono en el bar dentro del hotel y lo primero que vio fue a su socia coqueteando con otra mujer. Busco un lugar en la barra lo más alejado de la poca gente que había bebiendo para no ser molestada.

-¿Que le sirvo, señora?-...el barman se acerco de forma amable, portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ese momento le generaba violencia. A decir verdad, cualquier cosa en ese momento le molestaría, el buen humor lo había dejado en casa. 

-Un whisky doble por favor- dijo tajante y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a otra dirección, siempre dándole la espalda a Nicky que al parecer estaba lo suficientemente ocupada... O al menos eso creyó ya que a los pocos minutos de estar sentada sintió una mano hacer presión en su hombro..-Vause vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te quieres unir?-

\- La próxima será, Nicky, gracias y diviertanse- le guiño un ojo, dandole su aprobación, volteando a recibir su bebida. 

El primer sorbo pareció quemarle la garganta pero la sensación la ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la rubia que dormía en un cuarto a metros del suyo. Ya para el segundo trago, su garganta se había acostumbrado lo que le permitió beber casi hasta la mitad del vaso de un sorbo. 

-Un whisky y para la señorita otro de lo que este tomando- escucho una voz cerca cuando intentaba terminar el vaso. Giró el rostro hacia su izquierda hasta toparse con unos ojos iguales o más azules que los de Piper.

-Gracias pero no era necesario- contestó bruscamente al notar que la mujer se refería a ella.

-¿Mala noche?- preguntó sentandose a su lado.

En lugar de contestale, la pelinegra, bebio el resto de su vaso golpeándolo contra la superficie...-Vamos ¿para tanto?- pego su cuerpo al de Alex quien no se movió ni un milímetro de su asiento...-apuesto a que puedo mejorar tu noche- le susurró cerca del oído, erizando su piel. 

A decir verdad la tomó por sorpresa, Alex no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había coqueteado de aquella manera. 

-Agradezco la oferta pero estoy bien así- le sonrió falsamente, le incomodaba la actitud avasallante de la mujer y quería que la dejara sola. 

-De acuerdo.. como deses cariño- respondió notando la molestia de Alex, pero queriendo provocarla le dejo un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, y se fue por donde vino.

Repentinamente se le presento una disyuntiva... ¿qué pasaría si aceptara la propuesta de aquella mujer? ¿que pasaría con Sasha.. o ¿con Piper?.. 

Antes de darle más vuelta al asunto y terminar ahogándo sus penas en alcohol corrió tras ella, alcanzandola justo antes que dejara el hotel.

\- Sabía que eras una mujer inteligente que no dejarías escapar la oportunidad- le sonrió de lado.

\- No me conoces... pero si quieres hacerlo- imitó la sonrisa de la mujer y dandole una tarjeta de negocios, le susurro..- En veinte minutos te espero en la habitación- y con eso se alejó sin notar que era observada por alguien más.

\------------

-Disculpe ¿dónde puedo encontrar un lugar para beber?- preguntó Piper con una sonrisa topandose con un empleado que le indicó como llegar al bar.

Parecía un sueño, el lugar era impresionante, de lo más moderno y lujoso, sin duda alguna algo que no acostumbraba ver. 

Siguió las indicaciones, o al menos trato aunque se detuvo a admirar la decoración que había a cada paso. De repente aquel perfume que tanto conocía llenó sus sentidos. Decidió ignorarlo, creyendo que era su mente jugandole una mala pasada.

Algún mal giro en los pasillos hizo que se encontrara otra vez en la entrada y lo que sus ojos contemplaron allí, partió su corazón en un millón de pedazos.

Alex, la mujer que deseaba, besando a otra, otra que ni siquiera era Sasha como para aceptarlo como era y seguir. Se trataba de otra mujer que no reconocia y le daba celos. Pero... ¿celos de que? Si ella no era nada de Alex y ciertamente Alex no era nada suyo. En ese momento, ella no era nada.

Antes de que la descubriera se dio media vuelta para volverse por donde había llegado, no sin antes arrebatarle una botella a un empleado que pasaba junto a ella con una botella y dos copas para alguien más.

Todos los sonidos ambiente desaparecieron, dejaron completamente sus oídos, y tal vez si estuviera en sus cabales probablemente se preocuparía por eso, pero en ese momento no importaba. Nada le importaba.

Corrió con la botella en la mano y lágrimas nublando su vista hasta llegar al ascensor apretando con desesperación el botón para llamarlo. Los pocos segundos que tardó en abrirse la puerta fueron eternos. 

\- Oiga ¿se encuentra bien?- un joven que estaba dentro del mismo la miró preocupado...- Señorita...¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- pero la rubia no reaccionaba por lo que decidió apoyarle una mano en el hombro.

\- No me toque, no se atreva- dijo Piper sonando débil por el llanto. 

\- Disculpe, no quise perturbarla pero luce algo perdida... ¿está bien?- las buenas intenciones del hombre no eran válidas en ese momento para la angustia que sentía la rubia.

\- Estoy bien- contestó fríamente y antes de tener que lidiar con alguien más, presionó el botón con fuerzay dio el primer sorbo mientras se cerraban las puertas.

No era habitual en ella beber por lo que el líquido le hizo arder la garganta, aunque nada era lo suficientemente fuerte para borrarle esa imagen de la cabeza. 

Para el tiempo que tardó en subir hasta su piso, ya había dado varios sorbos a la botella, y con el llanto incontrolable, su estado iba en caída.

Sacar la llave de su bolsillo para entrar en la habitación y que nadie sea testigo de su tristeza iba a ser todo una hazaña. Le tomó algunos intentos abrir, hasta que escuchó un click y la puerta cedió. De inmediato se adentro en el cuarto y cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de si, dejó fluir sus emociones.

\----

Ni bien se cerraron las puertas atrapandola en ese pequeño espacio, la ansiedad se que sentía en el momento por lo que estaba por suceder se multiplico de manera que no pudia concentrarse en otra cosa. 

Cuando puso un pie fuera del ascensor, la situación delante suyo la desconcertó. Un empleado del hotel parado frente a la habitación de Piper, golpeando insistentemente.

-Oiga abra o tendré que entrar a la fuerza- logró escuchar, a lo que sus pies respondieron más rápido que su cerebro y se acercó antes de poder contemplar la idea.

\- ¿Sucede algo caballero?- preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

\- Si, al parecer la persona que se encuentra en esta habitación está haciendo mucho ruido y recibimos una queja de otro huésped- comentó con molestia.

\- Le puedo asegurar que la persona que se encuetra aquí es empleada mía y bajo ningún termino la creo capaz de ocasionar molestias..- ni terminó de completar la frase que se escuchó desde adentro del cuarto un golpe seguido del estallido de un vidrio que la hizo retroceder asustada.

\- ¿Que decía, señora?- el joven rodó los ojos y volvió a dar un golpe con mas violencia en la puerta.- ¡Abra o llamare a la policía!-

El tiempo pareció moverse en camara lenta delante de sus ojos. A la par de los golpes que producía el hombre comenzó a escucharse el lamento de una mujer que no reconocía pero que le producía algo en su interior. De pronto, como si una fuerza sobrenatural se apoderaba de su cuerpo empujó la puerta abriéndola de par de par.

\- Piper..- dijo como en suspiro. 

La imagen frente a ella le quitó el aliento. Caos por donde mirara y la rubia en el medio, recostada en posición fetal sobre la cama dandole la espalda. Las sabanas y almohadas yacían en el suelo junto con la ropa de Piper, y una de las paredes manchada de algún liquido. Los vidrios y el olor a alcohol que había indicaban que una botella se había roto.

La pelinegra respiró hondo para calmarse y lentamente se acercó hasta Piper, sentándose en el suelo a un lado ella.

\- Piper- repitió con un volumen de voz más alto pero de forma dulce, algo que parecía salir solo cuando la rubia era la receptora.

\- ¿Alex?- su llanto se detuvo de golpe y volteo...-¿Alex?- las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad y solo distinguía una figura borrosa.

\- Piper... ¿que sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la preocupación se hizo presente en su voz, lo que la llevo a iniciar contacto, apretando el hombro de la rubia.

La ojiazul se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y miro fijamente la mujer frente a ella. Aunque Alex estaba siendo muy suave con ella mientras le acariciaba el hombro, la imagen de la pelinegra con otra mujer se repetia una y otra vez en su mente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que a la ojiverde le resultaban incómodos e interminables pero que a la rubia le daban ánimos para hablar..-Piper por favor di algo.. ¿estás bien?- soltó de prepo.

\- Vete- dijo como en suspiro, bajando la vista y apretando las rodillas contra su pecho...-déjame sola-

El gesto de cariño de Alex cesó, pero su mano siguió en contacto con la otra mujer...-¿Qué has dicho?-...preguntó queriendo confirmar si había escuchado bien.

\- ¡Que te vayas!- gritó Piper..-Vete.. no pierdas tu tiempo aquí conmigo Alex.. ve con la otra que de seguro te está esperando-...dio por finalizado el intercambio y se volvió a acostar dandole la espalda. 

Alex quedó pensante. No queria asimilar lo que había escuchado y tampoco a que se refería la rubia..-¿Cómo?... ¿de quién hablas?- pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.

\- ¡Respondeme, vamos! ¿de qué hablas Piper?-... su carácter no le permitió controlarse y levantó la voz. De igual manera no obtuvo respuesta, sino que logro que la rubia se levantara a tientas y esquivando, se parara junto a la puerta. 

-Vete- repitió con firmeza, pero Alex seguía desconcertada, mirandola desde su posición en el suelo junto a la cama sin moverse...- ¡Alex, por favor!- 

-No- dijo más calma..-no me iré sin que antes me expliques que está pasando aqui-..se sentó en la cama como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y se cruzó de brazos haciéndole saber que no mentía.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato, como si fuera un juego en el que si algo se movía o parpadeba perdía pero un golpe proviniente del pasillo les llamó la atención. 

-Alexandra, abreme-...

Al escuchar esa voz que reconoció de imnediato, Alex dejó de respirar. Y al mismo tiempo los ojos de Piper se aguaron, trayendole nuevamente imágenes indeseadas a su cabeza.

-Alex cariño ábreme que tengo un regalo para ti y no puedo esperar- 

Piper en su pobre estado y viendo a la mujer paralizada en su cama, accionó tomandola del brazo con la intención de hacerla salir y quedarse sola. Y por un instante creyó que lo estaba logrando, pero no contaba con la agilidad de Alex que antes de llegar a la puerta la cerró, acorraladola contra la misma y tapandole la boca con la mano.

Piper forcejeo para soltarse pero la otra se pegó su cuerpo dejandola sin respiración-Shh..- hizo el gesto de silencio con su mano libre pero la rubia no logró concentrase en nada más que el aliento de Alex sobre su rostro y el calor de su cuerpo quemandola..-por favor quedate quieta- habló en voz baja.

Del otro lado de la puerta la mujer, de manera insistente, continuaba llamando a la pelinegra, sin sospechar que dicha mujer se encontraba otra habitación y con otra mujer.

\- Bueno cariño, tú te lo pierdes- 

Finalmente se escucharon pasos alejarse. Alex respiró aliviada, soltando a Piper y dejandole espacio...-Ahora si, explicame que sucede, porque estas en este estado.. ¿por que has bebido?- 

Si Alex hubiera estado prestando atención a la mujer que estaba con ella dentro de la habitación y no a la que estaba fuera, quizás se hubiera percatado del semblante de la rubia. Piper tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no estar respirando. La pelinegra se preocupo pensando que había entrado en alguna especie de shock ya que ni se movía pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la rubia abrió los ojos. 

Bastó solo un intercambio de miradas para que ambas entendieran todo sin decir nada más.

En un instante la distancia entre ella no existía, sus bocas eran una sola y Piper que había contenido el aire pareció volver a respirar al pegar sus labios con los de Alex.

Toda la tensión y frustración que ambas tenían en el cuerpo la dejaron ir en ese beso, tornando tan intensa la situación que tuvieron que separarse brevemente para recuperar el aliento.

Sin querer perder ni un segundo, Piper tomó las riendas y empujó a Alex en dirección a la cama, forzandola a caminar hacia atrás mientras le quitaba la camisa dejandola solo en sostén. 

La pelinegra no comprendía como habían terminado en esa posición, ella acostada y sin camisa con Piper encima y besandola, y al mismo tiempo no quería entender, solo dejarse llevar por el momento sin preocupaciones.

Los minutos pasaban, y entre los besos y el movimiento de sus cuerpos la temperatura aumentaba.

-Piper..- con la respiración entrecortada habló al sentir los dientes de la rubia en su cuello...-Pipes-... repitió al notar que la mujer continuaba mordiendo, y provocando que gimiera. 

Piper estaba enseguecida por la pasión, creía que estaba en un sueño y que la voz de Alex era la realidad que llamaba a su puerta y no quería despertar. Ignorandola continuó complaciendo el cuerpo debajo suyo. Beso por todos lados, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que lograba saborear, pasando del cuello hacia a los senos y de allí repartio un camino de besos que terminaba justo en la intimidad de la otra mujer. 

A pesar de su torpeza, bajo el cierre del pantalón de Alex con éxito y cuando estaba por quitarlo por completo una mano la detuvo.

-No- la pelinegra logró decir agitada por el momento..-espera- pidió, en cambio la rubia, completamente negada, subió quedando a la altura del rostro y la calló con un beso.

Alex no tuvo otra que siguirle la corriente, además el deseo era mutuo y ella no era de piedra. 

-Quitate los pantalones- ordeno la rubia entre besos y de la forma que utilizo le bastó a Alex para marcar el límite. 

-No, Piper, basta no puedo seguir-... e intento frenar los movimientos de Piper que parecía fuera de si.

\- Que... ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿No es esto lo que querías, Alex? ¿Saciar tus ganas y seguir con tu vida?- finalmente la rubia se detuvo, quedando sentada a horcajadas de la pelinegra. 

Alex la miró a los ojos no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Nunca imaginó que esa verdad doliera tanto escucharla de la boca de la mujer que deseaba desde que la conoció en aquel bar, y que con el tiempo noto que ese deseo era distinto al que experimentaba con el resto de las mujeres. Piper no solo la atraía en una forma sexual, era algo que no lograba comprender del todo y que iba más allá de lo carnal. Y al parecer Piper tampoco lo entendía y la dejaba mal. 

Todo ese debate interno de Alex duró lo suficiente para que el silencio que se produjo incomodara a la rubia que seguía sentada encima de ella, expectante. 

-Dios Alex- la rubia rompió el silencio tomándose el rostro entre las manos...- No puedo mas-... su voz sonó temblorosa dándole lugar a que se formasen lágrimas en sus ojos.

Alex solo la miraba, perdida en sus pensamientos, a lo que Piper nuevamente accionó levantandose de la cama y metiendose al baño. 

Eso la sacó del transe en el que se encontraba y velozmente caminó tras ella, agarrandola del brazo para quedar frente a frente. 

\- Piper por favor, mirame-... levantó su rostro...- entiende que quiero estar contigo pero no puedo..-

\- Si lo se-... se apresuró antes de tener que escuchar lo que ya sabía de memoria. Piper había tenido suficiente con sus propios miedos y prejuicios...-créeme que lo se bien, Alex- se alejo sintiéndose abrumada.

-No, déjame terminar por favor. Quiero estar contigo pero no así..- hizo una pausa al ver que la otra la miraba confundida..- yo... tu no estas bien Piper y yo..necesito aclarar mi mente- dijo lo primero que vino a su mente. Si bien había algo de verdad, era tanto lo que pasaba entre ellas sin que realmente hubiera pasado algo que ninguna estaba preparada para lidiar con ella en ese momento. 

Piper la miró notando algo en Alex que la hizo llegar a su límite emocional y no pudo contener el llanto.

\- Vete por favor- rápidamente volvio al cuarto y Alex detrás de ella.

-No, Piper no me iré sabiendo que estas así de mal-...quiso tomarla de la cintura pero Piper no lo permitió, alejandose como si se tratara de un hierro caliente.

\- ¡Dejame sola! ¡Vete!- gritó perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba y llorando con mas fuerza. Alex aprovecho el momento de debilidad para tomarla entre sus brazos.

En ese momento, la rubia se sintió aliviada y ahogada al mismo tiempo, pero no opuso resistencia y se dejó abrazar. La pelinegra la contuvo, acariciando su cabello y susurrando palabras de cariño. Cuando el llanto parecio cesar, la guio hasta la cama, recostandola y ella a su lado. Las palabras sobraban.

Alex dejó que la rubia se durmiera con la cabeza en su pecho, y la quietud la fue llevando a quedarse dormida junto a ella.

‐--------


End file.
